


i've seen this road before, i don't know if your soul can pay the toll

by TopazGotTheJuice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi, angst but not like choni angst, but she's soft af for cheryl, toni is a badass serpent queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 89,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazGotTheJuice/pseuds/TopazGotTheJuice
Summary: toni topaz, badass serpent queen, works diligently day and night to be the best leader she was destined to be. she would kill with no hesitation for the people she loves, especially her red hot girlfriend, and the town she adores. but when drugs reappear in riverdale and a ghost from toni’s past shows up on her doorstep, how will she handle both?-jughead is falling head over heels for the new girl at school. but after learning her secret he doesn’t know if he should stay or run.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 141
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i literally have no idea where this idea came from, all i know is toni deserved to be serpent queen so i'm writing a fic. 
> 
> i've noticed that majority of my fics are always either cheryl and toni meet and fall in love or cheryl and toni break up but then get back together and i was getting sick of writing that so i wanted to do something different. and this fic is different than anything i've ever written.
> 
> this fic will be very raw and very explicit so please be sure to pay attention to the trigger warnings. 
> 
> updates will probably be slow cause i'm working on two other fics at the moment so please be patient. but i'll try to get them out weekly as best i can. 
> 
> so, without further ado, i present to you the toni serpent queen fic! the first three chapters will be short, they're set up chapters, but they will lengthen in chapter four where the main plot starts. 
> 
> please enjoy!
> 
> (TRIGGER WARNING: violence, mention of blood, mention of rape)  
> and smut warning

“ugh!” toni groaned loudly as she swung her brass covered knuckles into a sharp jaw. she grimaced at the way the man spit blood onto the concrete floor, not because the sight of blood disgusts her, but because she’s disgusted at how weak this man is.

“please… stop… i’m sorry…” the man whimpered as he hung his head.

toni scoffed. she walked up to the man, got a hard grip on his black hair, and lifted his head up to look into his bloodshot eyes.

“ahh… not so fun when something is done to you against your will is it?” she let go of his hair and swung her fist, the brass knuckles making contact with his stomach. 

“i’m sorry… i didn’t know she was your girl.” he pleaded, sobbing hard, tears, snot and blood dripping down his face, onto his ripped white button down.

“doesn’t make it okay,” she grunted as she landed another punch to his gut, then another to his face.

“please stop… all i did was try to dance with her.”

“no, you mean that’s all you were able to do before my boy recognized who you are. see i know exactly who you are. nicholas bernard st clair. but you know who we are? in this town we’re known as the serpents, protect and serve no matter the cost, and we know anyone who’s everyone, especially bad guys like you. and you know i have a tech guy in my crew. he’s a genius. he can hack into anything. and he dug up your record. you have a  _ loooong _ history of drugging and raping girls, sometimes even get your boys to tag team.”

“please,” he whimpered in one last pleading hope, looking around at the five serpents that leaned up against the wall.

“so you know what i’m gonna do? i’m gonna let  _ my _ boys tag team  _ you _ .” toni said with a smug smile, the man's cries sounding like music to her ears. she stepped back; wanting one last go at him, she swung her foot, the toe of her boot smacking his ear before wiping the sweat off her face with the back of her hand and walking towards the door. she dropped her bloody brass knuckle on the table and grabbed her jacket. she slid her arms into her serpent jacket and turned back around.

“handle that,” she said calmly and the other serpents charged at the man tied to the chair. she smiled maniacally at the sounds of bare fists and brass knuckles and shoes making contact with his body in harmony with his screams of agony as she left the room.

-

after a stiff drink and a game of pool with sweet pea, toni decided to head home. as she walked out into the hot air of mid august, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and placed one between her lips. she lit it and took a drag as she walked up to her black thunderbird. 

after an interrogation or a beat down, toni usually spent a couple hours hanging out at the bar to cool off before heading home to her lover, not wanting to bring that home with her. but she decided to cut it short this time, wanting nothing more than to be in her lovers arms, especially since this time it was about her. 

she pulled to a stop in front of the rustic home that she moved into after two years of dating her current girlfriend, cheryl blossom. she was very hesitant about leaving the southside to live with her girlfriend, not wanting to live in lavish while the gang she ran still lived in a trailer park. but it was that very gang that convinced her to do it, saying that she had been there for them and had taken good care of them since before even receiving the throne and that she deserved it. they also knew how head over heels toni was for cheryl and how cheryl felt the exact same and they just wanted her to be happy. so she moved in. 

“baby!” toni called as she walked through the door, closing it behind her and she smiled as the love of her life appeared and walked down the hallway to greet her. 

after five years of dating cheryl, toni, the badass she is, still turns to mush at the sight of her smile; at the sight of her, period. 

toni met her halfway and wrapped her arms around her waist as she met her for a kiss.

“hi,” toni said airily before leaning back in for one more peck. 

“hi… how’d it go?”

“let me go take a shower first, i’m gross, and then i’ll tell you all about it.”

“okay, you want some company?” cheryl suggested as she pressed her body closer to toni’s. 

“mmm... you know i normally would but i gotta wash this blood and stuff off of me.”

“okay. you want me to make you something to eat while you wash?”

“no, that’s okay baby, i had some wings at the bar. i’ll be back in twenty,” toni leaned in for one more kiss before heading upstairs and into their master bedroom.

after a refreshing shower, washing away all the events of the day, she redressed herself in a pair of joggers and a tank top, threw her hair into a high bun and headed back downstairs into the living room where cheryl was sitting on the couch, sipping from a teacup. she smiled graciously when she noticed a second cup waiting for her. 

“made you some chamomile tea. figured you’d want something to help you relax.”

“you are truly the best,” toni sighed as she fell onto the couch next to cheryl. she reached forward and grabbed her teacup before grabbing cheryl’s leg and placing it over her lap. she sipped from her cup with a satisfied hum as she rubbed her other hand up and down her shin. 

“so how’d it go? you’ve been gone since eight this morning.”

“it was tiring. we were working non-stop since i showed up at the wyrm. fangs found out where that asshole was staying, at the five seasons of course. so me, him, pea and jughead went there and staked out, just waiting for him to leave, which he didn’t until fucking noon. so we were sitting there for three fucking hours. but we followed him that day to the boutique shop and then to pops and then back to the five seasons. and we figured it was now or never. so we made sure the coast was clear and hopped out and snatched him before he could get to his hotel. we tied a bag over his head and cuffed his hands and threw him in the trunk of my car and took him to the wyrm where he was then tied up in the basement. of course he tried to threaten us with lawyers and all that bullshit but after a few punches to the face he shut up. then... well... you know... we did what we do, and he turned into a pussy real fast, trying to apologize and shit. long story short i don’t think he’ll be harassing anymore women.”

“aw baby, you must be exhausted,” cheryl pouted as she scratched her fingernails up and down the back of toni’s neck. 

“i am, i’ve never beat a man as hard as i did him. my right arm is gonna be so sore tomorrow. he just... ugh his stupid smug face made me so mad, and just imagining him looking at you like that i just... i should’ve killed him,” toni clinched her jaw as she balled up her fist and rested it on cheryl’s calf.

“relax baby,” cheryl cooed as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to toni’s cheek in a tender kiss and another to her jaw.

“sorry, sorry,” toni apologized. she tried to relax into cheryl's embrace as her kisses moved to her neck.

“you’re tense,” cheryl stated as she massaged her fingers into the space where her neck and shoulder meet.

“i’m sorry, i thought i calmed down before coming home. i guess retelling the story is working me up again.”

cheryl leaned back up to look toni in the eye.

“hey, relax my love. you handled it and you defended my honor as well as every other woman he harassed. just try to relax.”

toni downed the rest of her tea as if it were a shot of rum and set the cup back on the coffee table. she released a long sigh and squirmed in her seat to try and get more comfortable as cheryl’s lips reattached to her neck. 

“toni-”

“baby, i’m trying,” toni sighed. 

“i know what will help you relax,” cheryl said lowly into toni’s ear.

she slid off the couch and dropped to her knees in front of toni. she placed her hands on her knees and spread her legs. she looked up at her and toni was looking down at her with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. toni gave her a small nod and cheryl slid her hands up toni’s thighs until she reached the elastic of her joggers.

toni raised her hips up to help cheryl pull them over her bottom and she leaned further down the couch as cheryl dragged her pants down to her ankles. she looked back up at toni with that  _ look,  _ her eyes soft yet darkening with lust.

cheryl’s eyes fluttered closed as she leaned forward. she raised her tank top up and pressed a tender kiss to the skin just below her belly button, she trailed her lips down her lower stomach as she dragged her hands up, under her top.

cheryl sucked on the skin of her inner thigh as she palmed her breasts under her tank top. she squeezed the rounds moving them in circles as she nibbled on her skin. she felt toni start to relax and heard her release a breathy hum.

she switched to her other thigh and sucked on her skin as she pinched and twisted her nipples between her thumb and pointer fingers. she continued until she felt toni squirming and heard breathing get heavier. 

she hovered her mouth over her center and licked her lips before sticking her tongue out and licking a stripe through her folds. she ran the tip of her tongue up and down through her wetness a few times before using her pink muscle to circle her clit.

“oh fuck baby,” toni moaned as a hand found its way between red locks, gripping firmly to push her deeper. her other hand slid to rest underneath her own head as she relaxed even deeper into the couch.

cheryl wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked sensually as she brought a finger up to circle her entrance. she smoothly slid a finger in and out of her before adding a second finger. 

“yes baby, just like that,” toni groaned out breathily, her mouth hanging open as she stared down at her lover. she gripped her hair tighter and forced her to look up at her and-

_ fuck. _

five years of being with cheryl and that look still drove her absolutely crazy. the way her eyes were so soft, doughy and filled with love, but also firey and filled with lust at the same time. she didn’t know how it was possible but  _ fuck _ … that look.

cheryl smirked. she knew the way she was looking at toni was driving her crazy, as it always did, and she felt so smug about it every time. cheryl doubled her efforts, slamming her fingers harder into her as she sucked more fervently at her bundle of nerves.

“oh shit!” toni gasped as her head fell backwards. her hand remained in cheryl’s hair while her other hand gripped the end of the couch cushion.

soon, cheryl felt the tell-tale signs of toni’s impending orgasm and she pushed her fingers into her spot to send her over. toni’s body shook as she called out cheryl’s name, her hips bucking into her mouth. cheryl worked her through her orgasm, slowing her movements but not stopping until toni came down, wanting her to completely finish off. and once she did she pulled away and stuck her fingers in her mouth to clean them off. she placed her hands on toni’s knees to push herself up and she straddled her lap. 

toni released a sigh of satisfaction as she slid her hands up alabaster thighs and settled on her waist. 

“feel better?” cheryl murmured. she wrapped her hands around toni’s neck and leaned down for what was meant to be a peck but toni gripped her waist and pulled her closer and enveloped her in a deep kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on her lips. she pulled away with a loud smack.

“yes. thank you baby, i needed that.” toni breathed, still in a post orgasmic daze. “you’re so good to me.”

“you know i got you, baby. just like you got me.”

“you know i always got you, no matter what. even though i’m the serpent queen you will always be my number one priority, and i will always take care of you,”

“we take care of each other. as long as we stick together we can get through anything.”

“i know, baby. there’s nothing we can’t handle.” toni mumbled as she leaned in to connect their lips once again. she teasingly flicked her tongue over cheryl’s top lip, causing the redhead to giggle. “you know what i need right now?”

“what?” cheryl asked, although she already knew the answer based off of toni’s tone and the look in her eyes.

and without a verbal answer toni gripped cheryl’s backside and stood from the couch, causing cheryl to yelp in surprise. she went to take a step forward but forgetting her pants were still around her ankles, the two stumbled to the floor, toni landing directly on top of her. 

“oh fuck, are you okay?” toni asked immediately and cheryl nodded yes, bursting out into laughter. “well i was going to take you to our room but i guess here is good too,” the two of them chuckled as they met for a heated kiss.

and as two young lovers do, they made passionate love until the early morning, with no fear or worry because as long as they were together they could get through  _ anything _ . 

but, they had no idea of the storm that was ahead of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another set up chapter. get a feel for the vibe between toni and her serpents and her as a leader. also some fluffy choni moments.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> also, i changed the layout for this. i just think this story will work better single spaced.

as she did every weekday morning, toni was awoken by her alarm at 6 am. she quickly turned it off so she doesn’t wake up her girlfriend. she gently slid out of bed and walked into their walk-in closet, covering her body in a pair of blue and black leggings and a matching sports bra. she put on her socks and running shoes, an armband that holds her phone, and plugged her airpods into her ears. she pressed a kiss to her sleeping girlfriend's head and left the room.

she stepped out into the cool morning air, taking a deep breath as the sound of birds chirping echoed around her. she bent her body from side to side, loosening her muscles before taking off, her feet pressing into the pavement as an upbeat hip hop song blasted in her ears.

toni’s favorite part of any day was of course spending time with cheryl, but if someone were to ask her what her favorite thing to do alone was, she would answer; jogging. toni jogged every morning at six except for saturday’s and sunday‘s, which she has declared her lazy days.

running was her time to clear her head. being in the serpents has always been stressful but since becoming the queen that stress has tripled. she’s a damn good leader but it’s hard work and sometimes takes a toll on her, especially days like yesterday. and she never wanted to rely on drinking or drugs to keep her calm and mellow, so running, exercising and of course sex with cheryl, was her way of relieving the stress.

after only a three mile run, usually running five (shortening it today seeing as she had only fallen asleep three hours ago after a night of rolling between her sheets with cheryl), she walked back into the home to the smell of french toast.

she unplugged her airpods as she walked into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of her girlfriend at the stove, her favorite flannel that has been taken from her years ago hanging off revealing her shoulders, staring at her adoringly.

“smells good,” toni called as she walked up to cheryl, wrapping her arms around her from behind. “morning baby,” she mumbled as she pressed a warm kiss to her cheek.

“morning, you’re back sooner than i expected.”

“i could only do three miles today. _somebody_ wore me out last night,” toni chuckled, pressing another kiss to her cheek and walking away with a smack to her backside. she reached for the door handle of the refrigerator and cheryl spoke up before she even opened it.

“top shelf,” cheryl stated without even looking.

toni smiled as she opened the door, reveling in the cool air that soothed her hot body, and saw the protein shake already prepared and sitting on the top shelf.

“thank you baby, you’re the best.”

“tell me something i don’t know,” cheryl teased back and toni placed another smack to her backside.

“you have a fine ass.”

“i said tell me something i _don’t_ know,” cheryl turned around and gave toni a kissy face, which she returned with a wink as she sat down at the table.

it was these cute domestic moments that made all of the tough dirty work she does on a daily basis worth it. toni set her elbow on the table and placed her cheek into her palm as she watched cheryl work away at the stove. she still couldn’t believe how lucky she was to find the one; someone who loved all of her.

cheryl turned around and caught her staring. she scrunched her face at her and toni did the same with a chuckle as cheryl walked over to the table with two plates in hand. she set two plates stacked with french toast, topped with fresh fruit and syrup on the table and sat down and they started to eat.

“you meeting with ronnie today?” toni asked as she shoved a syrupy piece of french toast into her mouth.

“nope, not today.”

“cool, you still coming with me to the serpent meeting?”

“i had planned on it.”

“okay, cool.”

while toni ran the serpents cheryl also had her own business that she started with veronica during their senior year of high school. she and the girl ran a very successful nightclub built on the land that used to belong to the twilight drive in. but when it closed down the summer before their senior year, cheryl came to veronica with the idea, seeing as they were the two richest people in the town and a little over a year later the twilight night club opened its doors for the first time. and since then it has been the second most popular spot in riverdale behind pops chock’lit shoppe.

after breakfast toni and cheryl took a shower together, refraining from letting their hands wander or get carried away and got dressed. they both slipped on their serpents jackets and toni grabbed the keys to her motorcycle instead of her car, and the two zoomed towards the southside.

cheryl wasn’t officially in the gang. she was more like an honorary serpent but people still respect her as if she underwent an official initiation. at first people only respected her because she was their leader’s girlfriend, but over time she gained their genuine respect for her as a person and even received her own jacket; red of course.

when they got to the whyte wyrm toni pulled into her parking space in front of the door and turned her bike off, the rumbling fading to a stop. she held her hand out for cheryl to take as she unmounted the bike before she followed. they hung their helmets on the handlebars and walked hand in hand into the bar.

“morning love birds!” birdie greeted cheerfully, biting into a donut. “f.p. bought donuts fyi!”

the two waved back and nodded as they made their way through the bar, getting ‘good morning’s’ from everyone they passed. they walked to the back of the bar where fangs, sweet pea, jughead and fp were standing and talking, each of them with a donut in their hands.

“morning! i see you’re on time today,” fangs said suggestively with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“shut up we’re always on time. if anything you should be saying that to fp, i’m surprised _he’s_ on time today!”toni shot back.

“hey, i’ve given this gang 40 years of my life. i’m allowed to be late every now and then, but at least i brought donuts to make up for my tardiness.”

“yeah and they are much appreciated,” jughead mumbled as he bit into his fourth donut, the flaky glaze sticking to the corners of his mouth.

“you guys are idiots.” cheryl rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

“did you guys handle nick?” toni asked as she freed her hand from cheryl’s to slide it around her waist.

“yep, he didn’t even look like the same guy when we got done with him and we dropped him in front of his parents hotel door along with a tape of him confessing to his crimes against women. and sweets made sure the video is non traceable so we’re good.” fangs explained.

“good. i wish i could’ve gotten a few more punches in, but i know if i had stayed i would’ve lost control and probably would’ve killed him.”

“that’s what we’re here for, tiny. we do the dirty work for you,” fp stated as he ran his fingers back through his hair.

“you guys have no idea how grateful i am for you,” toni smiled. “anyways, is everyone here?” toni asked fangs, her second in command.

“yep, everyone is here and accounted for.”

“alright, let’s get this meeting started shall we?” toni smacked fangs on the chest with the back of her hand and grabbed cheryl’s hand as the three of them made their way to the stage.

“good morning serpents!” toni greeted, receiving a unison ‘good morning’ from the crowd of serpents below her. “first, i hope everyone thanked fp for the donuts this morning! i guess he’s forgiven for the hundred times he’s been late to meetings!” toni shouted, causing an eruption of laughter as the man took a bow from where he stood.

“alright alright. now, let’s get down to business! first order of business will actually be coming from my lovely girlfriend. take it away babe,” toni announced and she backed up as she let cheryl take center stage.

“on behalf of veronica and myself we would like to express our sincerest gratitude for the work you guys do securing the nightclub. and as a thank you, this saturday night we are closing our facility to host a party for serpents only as well as family and spouses and partners. eighteen and up only though, sorry to our young members. but worry not, toni and i are also hosting a cookout/pool party on the grounds of thornhill this sunday afternoon for all serpents and family, as an end of summer celebration!”

an eruption of cheers and applause came from the crowd and cheryl smiled toothily as she and toni switched places, toni whispering ‘ _good job babe’_ as they passed each other.

“alright alright settle down settle down!” toni stuck her pinkies into her mouth to make a loud whistling noise and the bar immediately began to quiet down. “guess we should’ve saved that for last. but anyways, next order of business. since school is starting back up i just want to reiterate a few things. all of my high school students please come front and center please.” toni announced and waited a few moments as about fifteen boys and girls, including jughead, made their way to the front of the crowd.

“alright, now i know this gang can get grimey at times but from monday morning until the last day of school in may your sole priority is school. unless there is an emergency you will focus on school and school only and representing our gang well. leave any and all serpent business during that time period to the adults. jughead, seeing as he is the only senior, will be your sub group leader, so if anything goes down at school you will report to him and he will report to me or to fangs who will then report to me. and any instruction he may give you will come directly from me so you will listen and respect him. also, seeing as southside high has closed, ghoulies will be at riverdale now. we have a peace treaty on school grounds now but we know how some of them can go rogue, so please stick together. in unity there is strength!”

she meant that for just the high schoolers but smiled proudly when the entire bar repeated that mantra back to her.

“and last order of business, if you have been assigned as an overseer for any of the businesses we protect make sure you pick up our money no later than friday this week! well, that’s all i got for you, fangs?” toni looked back at the man who shook his head and she clapped once as she faced the front.

“well alright. meeting adjourned, a short one today, so please everyone go enjoy the rest of your day.” toni clapped her hands again and the chatter picked back up as everyone dispersed. toni turned and walked over to cheryl and fangs. “join cheryl and i outside for a smoke?”

the muscular man nodded and the three of them stepped outside of the bar. toni took her pack of cigarettes out of her pocket, extending it to cheryl to take one before taking one out for herself. she lit cheryl’s first before lighting her own and took a drag.

“so you think jughead will be a good leader for the high schoolers?” toni asked and fangs nodded as he blew smoke out of his mouth.

“oh yeah. he’s eager as hell, i think he’ll be good. we’ve been preparing him all summer, even got him involved in the nick situation. i think he’ll do just fine.”

“i really hope so. i gotta say, i’m a little nervous about the ghoulies joining riverdale high.” toni sighed as she leaned against the brick of the building, reaching over to fiddle with the fingers of cheryl’s free hand.

“we have a peace treaty on school grounds though.”

“we’ve had that peace treaty forever, since _we_ were in high school, but you know how many fights we’ve gotten into with ghoulies before we were redistricted to riverdale.”

“yeah but jughead is smart and the ghoulies have calmed down since we got rid of penny. i have no doubt that they’ll keep the peace in the halls. you put him in charge for a reason. trust him, tiny.”

“yeah yeah... you’re right. this is why you’re my second in command.”

“we’ve been in this together since we were toddlers, i got your back always, tiny.”

“alright, don’t go getting soft on me now.” toni joked as she playfully pushed him by his arm.

“you’re right, i forgot your softness is reserved for cheryl only.”

“as it should be.” cheryl spoke up as she raised toni’s hand that was playing with hers to place a kiss to the back of it, and fangs chuckled at the way toni’s eyes softened and the smile that grew on her face. for the twenty two years that toni has been on this planet fangs had never seen toni be soft for anyone but the redhead before him. the second this fiery blossom entered toni’s life he saw a completely different person. he had never seen her have dough eyes, or blush, or get flustered, or nervous, and that's how he knew cheryl was special.

“so what do you two have planned for today?” fangs asked as he took another drag of his cigarette.

“after dealing with that douche bag yesterday i really just need a day to just relax with my lady, but i think i’m gonna stop by my grandpa’s house before we head home.”

“oh sweet, ask him if he can make his special ribs for the cookout on sunday.”

“i got you.” toni replied. the man finished off his cigarette and dropped it to the ground to stub it out before fist pounding toni and making his way back into the bar.

toni and cheryl finished theirs as well and dropped them to the ground before hopping onto toni’s bike and soon they were pulling to a stop in front of thomas topaz’s trailer. hand in hand, they climbed the small staircase and toni knocked her fist on the heavy door, smiling as the old man opened it.

“hey grandpa!” toni greeted him with a bright smile as thomas opened the door wider to let them in.

“hey! it’s my favorite granddaughter.”

“i’m your only granddaughter.” toni chuckled with an eye roll as she and cheryl sat on the couch and thomas got settled in his chair.

“and hello to you too cheryl, it's always good to see you.”

“good to see you as well,” cheryl smiled.

“you keeping this one out of trouble?”

“trying to.” cheryl replied with an airy laugh as she placed her hand on top of toni’s that landed on her thigh.

“uh huh... so… toni… how did the nick situation go?”

“i- how did you know about that?”

“you know i used to run this gang toni, i know how we get down. plus i know i don’t get out much but i have eyes and ears.”

toni just chuckled and rubbed her forehead with her hand, not sure how to respond.

“well let me ask you this, did you handle it?”

“yeah grandpa, we handled it.”

“that’s my granddaughter. i’m really proud of the leader you’ve become. i was a little nervous for you, you being the first woman to lead this gang, but you’ve been the best leader this gang has ever seen, even better than me.”

“no way grandpa, i’m just trying to live up to you.”

toni furrowed her brows when her grandpa shook his head at her words.

“i don’t want you to live up to me. i want you to exceed me, to be better than me, as any previous leader should want for their successor. and you’ve done just that. i know your father would have been really proud of you.”

“thank you grandpa.”

“so, how did the meeting go this morning?”

“it was short but it went well. we’re having a family, end of summer cookout this sunday. fangs wants you to make your ribs. i reminded everyone to collect our money from the businesses we protect, and then prepared the high schoolers for school starting back up this monday.”

“is jughead ready for his new responsibilities?”

“he is. he’s been rolling with me and fangs all summer, so i think he’s ready.”

“that’s good, because… i have a feeling something is coming. i’m not sure what, but i have a feeling there’s a storm coming.”

toni knew how wise and how connected to the spirits her grandfather was, so she always took his words to heart, because ninety nine percent of the time he was always right.

“you know there’s nothing we can’t handle grandpa. the serpents are strong as hell right now, so if something is coming just know we’re ready.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another set up chapter then we get into the main plot starting next chapter. 
> 
> *smut warning*

the week surprisingly went by fast. after taking the day off on tuesday, toni spent the majority of the rest of the week on the southside. everything in the town has been chill other than the nick situation, but toni couldn’t stop thinking about what her grandfather said.

_something is coming._

toni never took anything her grandfather said for granted. the last time he said something big was coming was a week before the big showdown with penny.

so toni had been on the southside everyday, all day, for the past four days making sure her serpents were in order; making sure everyone was on their post and telling them to be alert for any and everything. she also spent time patrolling, visiting all of the businesses under serpent protection to make sure everything was okay.

on friday she had a meeting with the second in command for the ghoulies, johnathan, to see if they've heard or seen anything out of the ordinary, to which he informed her no, but said he would keep his eyes open.

toni’s been doing everything a good leader should do; take precaution before something bad happens.

“toni you’ve been here all week, go the fuck home,” fangs chuckled as toni approached the bar, sliding her a bottle of beer.

“i’m just making sure everything is good,” she said as she took a sip from the bottle.

“toni, take a chill pill, when have you ever known us to let you down?”

“never-”

“exactly never. you’re a good leader toni, trust your crew.”

“i do fangs. i do.”

“good. then why are you still here and not at home getting ready for the party that starts in 2 hours?”

toni smirked. she took one last swig of her drink before sliding it across the bartop to fangs, who caught it in his hand.

“see you tonight,” toni did a quick drum roll on fangs’ shoulder before saluting and heading out the door and to her bike parked in her parking spot. she threw her leg over her bike and slid her helmet on before starting it and racing towards thistlehouse.

she skidded to a stop in front of the home and turned her bike off. she threw her leg off the bike, took her helmet off and shook her hair loose as she walked up to the door.

“baby!” she called as she entered the home and when there was no immediate answer she figured cheryl was upstairs. she walked up the stairs and when she reached her bedroom she heard the shower running and saw the door to their ensuite cracked open.

she poked her tongue between her bottom lip and bottom row of teeth and smirked as she set her helmet down on the bed. she took her shoes off and left them on the floor next to the bed and took her jacket off and set it on the upholstery in front of the bed as she slowly walked towards the bathroom, stripping as she went.

she stripped herself of her tank top and threw it on the floor. she unbuttoned her shorts and dropped them to the floor as well before stepping into the bathroom. she bit her lip as she saw cheryl’s naked body through the foggy glass of the standing shower, her wet red hair flowing down her back.

she quietly removed her bra and panties and stepped up to the shower and opened the door. she dropped her eyes to her cheryl's backside and whistled, causing the redhead to snap her head around.

“toni! you scared the fuck out of me.”

toni just smiled as she stepped into the shower. she slid her hands around her waist to her lower back and pulled cheryl close, capturing her lips in a deep kiss, moving her lips sensually against hers. she tilted her head as she slid her tongue into cheryl’s mouth, sliding it against hers. she dug her teeth into her bottom lip and pulled away, bringing her lip with her before releasing it.

“mmm not that i’m complaining but what was that for?” cheryl hummed as she twirled a piece of toni’s hair behind her back.

“just my way of saying sorry for being so m.i.a these past few days.”

“you know you don’t have to apologize, baby. i understand you have responsibilities.”

“and that's one of the many, many, _many_ reasons why i love you,” toni said as she pulled cheryl’s body even tighter against hers. “but i’ve missed you.”

“baby, you come home to me every night.” cheryl chuckled

“i know, but i always miss you when i’m away from you.” toni said with a slight pout, she leaned forward to press her lips up and down cheryl’s neck.

“how would your bad ass gang members feel if they knew their leader was a big softie- mmm” cheryl winced with a giggle when toni bit down on her pulse point.

“hey, i’m only soft for you. and they already know but they know better than to tease me for it.” toni lowered her hands over cheryl’s backside and teasingly squeezed both cheeks, causing a grunt to fall from the redheads lips. “now, would my lady allow me to make it up to her for being gone all day.”

“go ahead… big softie,” cheryl smirked devilishly, knowing exactly what she was doing, and when toni’s eyebrows raised, a shiver went down her spine.

“i can be hard when i need to be.”

“oh yeah, softie… prove it.”

toni smirked, and cheryl could see her eyes darkening. toni leaned forward for a heated and sloppy kiss, then in a flash she turned cheryl around and pulled her back against her chest and pushed her against the shower wall. cheryl gasped and released a breathy laugh.

“you sure you're ready for this?” toni murmured breathily into cheryl’s ear, before sucking her earlobe into her mouth.

“give it to me,” cheryl commanded as she pushed her ass back into toni’s front.

“say less.”

toni sucked harshly on cheryl’s neck. she moved her left hand up her stomach to cup her breast while her right hand slid down to her core. she squeezed her breast roughly as she circled her clit with two fingers.

“toni,” cheryl moaned out as she pushed her backside into toni’s front again.

“that’s right baby, say my name.”

toni lowered her fingers and shoved two digits into cheryl’s entrance. she plunged them in and out of her, quickly adding a third finger, while cheryl grinded her ass into toni’s front over and over. toni pumped in and out of her roughly as cheryl’s moans bounced off the shower walls. toni slid the hand groping her breast up her chest and wrapped it around her throat, pushing her thumb into her pulse point. cheryl choked on a moan as toni rubbed the heel of her hand into cheryl’s clit.

“oh fuck,” cheryl whined as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. she reached around to grab toni’s thigh and pulled her impossibly closer as she rolled her backside sloppily into toni’s front.

they built an intoxicating rhythm and toni continued to work her up until cheryl screamed-

“fuck! i’m close!”

“you gonna cum for me babygirl?”

“yes!”

“give it to me.”

and cheryl came hard and toni worked her through it and when cheryl started to come down toni wrapped her arms around cheryl’s shaking body and held her tightly as they breathed heavily.

toni peppered soft, pillowy kisses up and down cheryl’s neck as her breathing regulated. cheryl sank back into her embrace and toni wrapped her arms tighter around cheryl with a hum.

cheryl giggled.

“what’s so funny?” toni asked as she pressed another kiss to cheryl’s neck.

“even after fucking me like that you’re still a softie.”

“and, what about it?” toni chortled.

cheryl chuckled as she grabbed toni’s wrists and pulled her arms tighter around her, swaying from side to side.

“mmm i love you,” cheryl hummed.

“i love you too, baby.” toni responded with another kiss to cheryl’s cheek this time.

“okay, we have to be at the club in an hour or so, so let me take your cute ass so we can get ready and go.”

“take me baby, i’m all yours.”

-

toni pulled her thunderbird to a stop in front of the club. she hopped out of the driver's seat and tossed the keys to the valet as she walked around to the passenger door. she opened it and extended a hand to help her girlfriend out of the car and they walked hand in hand through the front door.

music was already pumping and almost all of the serpents were present; either at the bar, standing around and drinking and talking, or on the dance floor.

“drinks?” cheryl asked and toni nodded.

“lead the way my lady.” toni smiled and cheryl gripped her hand and led her towards the bar where sweet pea was sitting whispering something in veronica’s ear, who laughed boisterously, and fangs next to them rolling his eyes.

“you think those two will ever make it official?” toni said into cheryl's ear.

“they’ve been hooking up for over a year, i don’t know what they’re waiting for,” cheryl replied and toni shook her head as they approached the bar.

“topaz! blossom! ‘bout time you two showed up!” sweet pea greeted.

“sorry we’re late, we may have gotten a little carried away at home.” toni stated.

“not even surprised,” veronica chuckled.

“well, now that you’re here, let’s do some shots!” fangs clapped as he waved over the bartender. 

“no way, i’m just gonna have one drink and that’s all.”

“aw come on topaz, it’s been so long since we’ve partied it up. come on, just a couple,” sweet pea pleaded.

“i’m okay, you guys go ahead. you too, babe, i’ll be designated driver tonight.”

“baby, sweet pea is right. you haven’t let loose in a long time.”

“i have to stay in my right mind, in case-”

“in case nothing. this is a party for you all to relax and let loose. _especially_ you. you’ve been working so hard, especially these past few days. so let your hair down and take some shots with your best friends.”

“but-”

“and _if_ something happens, we’re in a club full of serpents who have your back.”

toni looked between cheryl, fangs, sweet pea and veronica, who were all giving her the biggest pleading eyes.

“alright fuck it! reggie, bring us five shots of patron!” toni said as she beat her palm against the bar top and sweet pea cheered.

“wait baby, i’m not drinking if i’m driving us home.”

“i know. two of them are for me,” toni said with a smirk as reggie filled the shot glasses to the rim.

“oh well shit, let me get another one too.” fangs chuckled.

“yeah me too,” sweet pea and veronica said and reggie set three more shot glasses on the bar and filled them.

“a toast,” toni started as she raised one of her glasses in the air. “to a good ass night!”

“fuck yeah!” fangs cheered and they all threw the shots back, slamming them on the bar top before they immediately reached for their second shot and threw those back too.

“woo!” toni gasped. she clapped her hands once as she coughed. cheryl rubbed her nails up and down toni’s back with a chuckle. “it’s been a while.”

“clearly,” sweet pea laughed.

“four more reggie!” toni shouted.

“yeah! now this is the toni topaz i know!” fangs hollered as the three serpents and sweet pea’s lady love each threw their third shot back.

they continued swallowing down shot after shot until they slammed down shot number six.

“alright baby, pace yourself. come dance with me for a little bit.” cheryl smiled as she pulled toni to the dance floor.

veronica pulled sweet pea as well and she danced erotically against him while toni and cheryl got handsy next to them.

after dancing through a few songs the group went back to the bar for a couple more shots before going back to the dance floor.

cheryl was so happy that toni was finally allowing herself to let loose. she hasn’t had this much care free fun in a while.

so toni took advantage of this night. she got drunk and danced the night away with her family, her best friends and the love of her life.

she didn’t know it yet, but she would be grateful that she allowed herself to have this fun, carefree night, for it would be the last one she would have in a while.

because, meanwhile on the southside, a black bmw with black tinted windows rolled through sunnyside trailer park. the car pulled to a stop in front of thomas topaz’s trailer. the driver stepped out of the car and slowly ascended the small staircase and knocked on the door.

a few moments later thomas opened the door and when he saw who was on the other side his eyes widened in pure shock.

“w-what are you doing here?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we go! let's get into this main plot shall we.
> 
> enjoy!!

toni may have overdid it at the club. she was drunk. really drunk. but cheryl didn’t mind. it was the first time toni had let loose like that in years.

“alright boys, i think i better get her home,” cheryl said to fangs, sweet pea and veronica who were sitting in one of the black leather booths that lined the walls of the club. cheryl was holding tightly onto toni’s waist, and gripping the hand that was thrown around her shoulder.

“yeah, that’s a good idea. she’s gone right now,” fangs chuckled as he sipped from his glass of water, his shirt discarded and thrown over the back of the booth.

“yeah, sweets and i will lock up when everyone is gone,” veronica reassured her.

“thanks guys, we’ll see you all at the cookout tomorrow,” cheryl gripped toni tighter as the couple made their way out of the club, walking slowly, keeping the girl in her arms from swaying too much.

“babyyyyy.” toni whined.

“we’re going home, baby.”

“i… i have to… tell you something,” toni drunkenly slurred as her head fell onto cheryl’s shoulder.

“what is it?”

“i loooove you,” toni mumbled as she placed a very sloppy kiss on cheryl's cheek.

“i love you too, drunkie,” cheryl chuckled as she helped toni into the front seat of her car that had been parked right in front of the entrance by the valet. cheryl put her seat belt on and closed her door before grabbing the keys from the valet and sliding into the driver's seat.

toni was knocked out before they arrived home. cheryl pulled the car to a stop right in front of the front door and reached over to rub toni’s thigh.

“baby, we’re home,” cheryl sing-songed and toni just groaned in response. cheryl laughed as she stood out of the car and walked around to the front seat. she opened the door, unbuckled toni’s seat belt and gently tugged on her arm, causing her to groan in response again. “come on baby, the quicker you get out the quicker i can take you to bed.”

cheryl reached for toni’s other arm and lifted her out of the seat. she wrapped her arm around her waist as she stumbled forward.

“i wanna take you to bed,” toni slurred as she wrapped her arms around cheryl’s neck and tried to kiss her, but missing completely and pecking her chin.

“i’ll let you take me to bed if you can lift me up right now,” cheryl challenged with a chuckle.

toni dropped her hands to cheryl’s backside but without even trying to lift her up she whined and dropped her head on her shoulder. cheryl burst into laughter.

“come on my big drunk baby.”

cheryl unlocked and opened the door and threw toni’s arms around her shoulders. she wrapped her arm around her waist and scooped her other arm around the back of her thighs and lifted her bridal style. she kicked the door shut behind her and carried her girl upstairs to their bedroom.

she laid her down on top of the comforter and went to take off her heeled boots. then she slid her plaid skirt and fishnets down her legs.

“why are you undressing me? i’m too drunk to fuck,” toni mumbled as she tried to lift her head up but failed miserably and slammed it back down.

“i know, i’m getting you comfortable, goofy.” cheryl chuckled as she went to take off toni’s top. she helped toni sit up long enough to lift it over her head before the pink haired girl fell back onto the mattress with a huff.

“i’m sorry…” toni whined.

“why are you sorry baby?”

“for getting drunk.”

“you don’t have to apologize. you had fun tonight.”

“the room is spinning.”

“just relax, i’ll go get you some water.”

cheryl quickly went down the stairs to lock the front door and fill up a glass of water, but when she came back up to the room toni was fast asleep. cheryl smiled adoringly at her girlfriend's pouting lips and just set the water down on the nightstand. she undressed herself and laid down next to toni. she gently turned toni on her side and pulled a throw blanket that was folded on the foot of the bed over them and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

-

the next morning around eight, the couple was awoken by the sound of the doorbell ringing and a knocking on the front door. cheryl’s eyes fluttered open, as toni squirmed next to her.

“baby…” toni mumbled with a groan.

“who the fuck could that be this early?” cheryl huffed. toni went to sit up but cheryl pushed her back down to the bed and placed a kiss to her shoulder. “relax babe, i got it.”

cheryl climbed out of the bed and walked into their closet to grab her robe. she wrapped it around her body as she headed down the stairs, prepared to give whoever this was banging on their door at eight in the morning on a sunday a good scolding.

she swung open the door open, a curse word on the tip of her tongue, but was surprised to see a woman with caramel like skin, short brown hair with blonde highlights in a pixie cut, standing at the same height as her.

“may i help you?” cheryl asked as she crossed her arms.

“oh i- i’m sorry i think i have the wrong address. i’m looking for toni topaz?”

“why are you looking for toni topaz?” cheryl asked, squinting her eyes and looking at the woman suspiciously.

“do you know her?”

“maybe. depends on why you’re looking for her.”

“well, i stopped by her grandfather's trailer last night and he gave me this address. i tried to come by last night but no one was home.”

“and why would he just give you her address?”

“my name is audra topaz. i’m toni’s mother.”

_what the fuck!?_

cheryl’s eyes widened in shock, and her jaw dropped to the floor. she was truly speechless.

now that she is really looking at the woman she can see the resemblance. she looks like an older version of toni with short hair.

but what she doesn't understand is why she is here now.

toni has talked about her mom a total of five times since they've been together. she told her how her mom left when she was five years old, and never looked back. she didn’t even come back when toni’s father died when she was eleven.

_for all i know, she’s dead to me._

toni’s words echoed in her head as she stared at the woman she knew her girlfriend wanted nothing to do with.

“and i can tell by your reaction you do know my daughter. is she here?”

as cheryl looked into this woman’s face, all she could think about was how angry toni got every time she talked about her. about how she was brought to angry tears but never let them fall because she refused to shed a single tear for the woman who abandoned her.

and cheryl only had one thought on her mind. to protect her girl.

“don’t come here again,” cheryl said harshly before she backed up and slammed the door in the woman’s face.

cheryl made her way back into her bedroom to find toni back to sleep. she took off her robe and lifted the blanket to slide back into the embrace of her girlfriend. she wrapped her arm around her body and pressed a kiss to her cheek before settling behind her.

“who was it?” toni mumbled almost inaudibly.

“do worry about it right now. go back to sleep, baby.” cheryl whispered and she placed a kiss to the back of toni’s head.

toni grabbed cheryl’s hand and pulled her closer and they both fell back asleep almost instantly.

-

“look who’s finally awake,” cheryl chuckled from where she stood at the stove as toni walked into the kitchen, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. “good afternoon, beautiful. you feeling okay?”

“i’m okay. but i will not be drinking again like that for a long time.” toni said as she leaned her butt against the counter next to the stove.

“i’m glad you allowed yourself to have fun.”

“honestly, i am too. thank you for convincing me, i really needed just one stress free night.”

cheryl looked up from the pan to look into toni’s eyes. she looked so happy. she looked stress free. cheryl really didn’t want to break that.

she took a deep breath and averted her eyes back to the pan on the stove.

“well sit, i’m making something that will hopefully help with any hangover you may have.”

“uh, can i have a kiss first?” toni pouted as she pressed herself into cheryl’s side.

“always.” cheryl puckered her lips and met toni for a sweet, chaste kiss.

the couple sat down at the table to eat, and as toni was demolishing her food cheryl found herself swirling her fork around the cheesy scrambled eggs. she knew she needed to tell toni that her mother was the one knocking on the door that morning, but how was she supposed to do that? she was still in shock herself that the woman just appeared out of nowhere.

“what’s going on in that head of yours?”

cheryl eyes snapped up to meet the warmth and safeness of toni’s eyes across the table, brows creased in concern. she shook her head, the word ‘nothing’ on the tip of her tongue, but she knew better than to say that. she and toni don’t lie to each other.

“i just... i’m not sure how to tell you this.” cheryl set her fork down, metal clinking on metal, as she looked into toni’s eyes.

“we’ve been together for half a decade. you _know_ you can tell me anything, babe.”

“i know i can. but _this_... i really... i don’t even know how to say it.”

“okay, seriously, what's going on babe? you’re starting to worry me.” toni reached across the table to grab cheryl’s hand, the pad of her thumb caressing her knuckles softly.

“okay... okay...” cheryl leaned forward a bit in her sea and squeezed toni’s hand. “you remember how someone was knocking on the door this morning?”

“yeah... is that what this is about? who was it?”

“well... it... it was...”

toni could tell cheryl was struggling to tell her who was at their door this morning. she in no way wanted to pressure her, no matter how much she wanted to know who it was, but she wanted to reassure her that it was okay. that it was her.

she reached her free hand across the table to now hold both of cheryl’s hands in her own and she looked at her the way she always looked at her. like she was her everything. that she could tell her anything. and with one nod of encouragement cheryl found her voice.

“toni... it was your mother.” cheryl said as gently as possible.

“i’m sorry, what?” toni chuckled but cheryl could see the change in her eyes and the way the soft expression on her face changed to one of confusion. “how, how-”

“do i know? she looks just like you toni, and-”

“that... that’s impossible i... i haven't seen her since i was five... it cant...” toni started but one look in cheryl’s eyes and she knew she was telling the truth. she and cheryl don’t lie to each other. “but why would she... why would she just show up here out of nowhere and how the fuck would she even know where i live?” toni’s face became harder and harder, and she squeezed cheryl’s hands tighter.

“apparently she stopped by grandpa’s trailer first and he gave her our address, and she also came by here last night while we were at the club.”

“what did you tell her when you saw her this morning?”

“i told her to fuck off, obviously.”

“okay. good good. thank you, baby. i can’t believe she would just show up here after all this time. she’s got some fucking nerve.”

“do you think this is the ‘ _something big’_ your grandfather was talking about?”

“ i don’t know, but he sure is going to get an earful from me at the cookout today.”

-

thornhill. the mansion was vacant, empty hollow halls that haunted cheryl even from outside the home. cheryl never felt home there. she never felt loved there or warmth there. it was always cold. so many people at riverdale high envied her for being the richest student and living in the largest home in the town, but they had no idea just how empty she felt there.

but she doesn’t dwell on that part of her life anymore. she’s never been happier than she is today, and she’s never felt more loved than she does with toni.

toni and cheryl drove over to thornhill an hour early to prepare for the cookout that started at four. fangs, sweet pea, jughead and fp also came an hour early to help set up.

“tiny, you good? you seem a little... on edge,” fangs asked as he and toni were setting up a table.

“yeah i’m fine,” toni said monotonously as she flipped the table onto its legs a little roughly, the bottom scraping against the concrete.

“clearly,” her second in command scoffed. “come on, toni. we’ve been best friends since forever. cheryl isn’t the only one who can tell when you’re lying. what’s up?”

toni sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned up against the table. she looked across the pool as she watched cheryl and sweet pea laughing as they blew up pool floats, and beach balls.

that smile.

“you aren’t gonna believe who showed up at my house this morning,” toni said as she stared at cheryl’s smile, the only thing keeping her from balling her fists or flipping the table they were leaning against.

“who?”

“my fucking mother.”

“you’re right, i don’t believe that at all. what the fuck?”

“yep.” toni replied, popping the ‘p’.

“did you see her? what did she say? what did you say?”

“i didn’t see her. cheryl told her to fuck off, thankfully. i don’t know what i would’ve done if i had seen her face. she’s got a lot of nerve just showing up to my home out of nowhere.”

“how did she even know where you live?”

“my grandpa, of all people, gave her our address. and when he gets here-“

“hey, you know your grandpa. he doesn’t just do things without reason. and he knows how you feel about her, maybe-”

“maybe nothing, fangs. it’s like you just said, he knows how i feel about her, so why the fuck would he send her to my doorstep without so much as a warning? she’s been here since last night.”

“and it’s like i said. he doesn’t just do things without reason.”

“well he better have a good fucking reason when he shows up today.”

-

toni stared deep into brown eyes, a beautiful almond color due to the lightness of the outdoors. her white teeth dug into her bottom lip as her hands smoothed over soft ivory. the shadow of the umbrella they were under felt as if they were blocked from everything going around them.

“baby, stop looking at me like that. we’re in public.” cheryl murmured.

“hey, you’re the one that asked me to rub sunscreen on you. you aren’t slick, you’re trying to set me up.”

“am not.” cheryl protested, although the smirk that grew on her face told toni otherwise.

“uh huh, you’re just trying to get me to act all soft in front of my gang.”

“is it working?” cheryl tilted her head with a sweet smile that rendered toni speechless.

“of course it’s working. sit up.”

cheryl sat up in the pool lounger the two were sitting on and toni moved to sit behind her. toni squeezed a dollop of sunscreen in her palms and rubbed her hands together before massaging the substance over her pale shoulders and down her back. she lifted her bikini straps to get underneath, and rubbed her hands all over her skin, trying to ignore the ache between her legs.

“all done.” toni said once the sunscreen was all rubbed in and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“thank you my love.”

toni grabbed cheryl’s shoulders and pulled her back as she laid down in the chair. cheryl settled her head down on toni’s chest, and the two covered their eyes in sunglasses as they watched the serpents arrive one by one.

toni loved parties with her family and she especially loved pool parties. she loved being able to wear her favorite snake print bikini, and she also loved being able to, not so subtly, check out cheryl’s body behind her sunglasses. she loved the smell of the saltwater, mixed with the sizzling barbecue sauce, and the sounds of water splashing and music playing and people laughing. she really wished everyday could be like this.

she at least wished today could be like this.

because almost as soon as it started, the relaxed state she was in with cheryl was broken when fangs walked up to them.

“hey tiny, your grandpa just got here. he’s over by the grill. i guess this is a bad time to say he brought his ribs.” fangs with a lopsided smile, but dropped it when toni’s face hardened.

“want me to come with you?” cheryl asked immediately.

“nah, i got it.” toni placed a quick kiss to cheryl's lips as she stood from her chair and headed for the outdoor kitchen. she frowned hard as she saw her grandpa laughing by the grill with fp and tallboy.

“ah yes! old man brought out his ribs!” fp clapped excitedly and rubbed his hands together.

“you have got to give me your recipe, topaz,” tallboy said.

“over my dead body,” the old man gruffed.

“aye, that won’t be long,” fp said, causing the three of them to erupt in laughter.

toni cleared her throat as she approached them and their laughter died down as they turned to face her.

“i need a minute alone with my grandpa.”

it was a command and without any question or talk back the other two men left the two topaz’s alone.

“care to explain?” toni bit as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“i take it your mother stopped by.”

“yeah. thanks for the heads up by the way. why the hell would you give her my address?”

“she wanted to see you,” thomas responded with a shrug as if it were the most simple answer.

“i don’t give a f-”

one look from her grandpa and toni bit her tongue. she may be the leader of a gang but she still respected the man who helped raise her.

“why is she here? and why didn’t you tell me she was here?”

“that’s for her to tell, toni. and if i had told you in advance you never would’ve given her the time of day.”

“i’m still not going to give her the time of day, and why should i? i haven’t heard from her in seventeen years, why would i be interested in anything she has to say!?”

“toni, i understand you are still angry with her-”

“i’m not angry with her! i couldn’t care less!”

“then why are your fists clenched?”

toni opened and closed her mouth. she took a deep breath and relaxed her hands.

“like i said… i know you don’t want anything to do with her and i’m not saying your feelings are invalid, i understand. but you are about to embark upon a journey that will change your life forever.”

“if this is what you meant by something is coming then i guess thank you for the warning but this is where it ends. i don’t want to see her, i don’t want to talk to her, and i won't be embarking on anything that has to do with her.” and with that toni turned on her heels and headed back towards her girlfriend who was watching the entire exchange.

“how’d that go?” cheryl asked as toni sat back down on the lawn chair by her feet.

“you know i love that old man but sometimes he just-” toni said before groaning frustratedly.

“what did he say?”

“he was acting all prophecy like telling me i’m about to embark upon some journey, well fuck that. i told him i don’t want anything to do with her. and i’m still pissed at him for giving her our address. if she shows back up again i swear-”

“hey, baby, let’s not think about her. this is supposed to be a fun day of relaxation. let’s just kick back and enjoy this nice day.”

“you’re right, you’re right. she’s out of my mind. let’s relax. would you like a drink?”

“i’d love a drink.”

toni got up and went to the outdoor kitchen, ignoring her grandpa, and came back with two bottles of smirnoff ice.

toni pushed cheryl back against the lounger and sat between her legs and rested her head on her chest. the two of them relaxed, eyes shaded by sunglasses, cool refreshing drinks quenching their thirsts, and they watched as their family had fun.

“yo topaz! blossom!” fangs called out as he lifted himself out of the pool, water dripping down his muscular body. he ran his fingers back through his wet hair as he walked up to the couple. “are you two gonna sit here like some losers people watching or are you actually gonna get in the water? we’re about to start a game of volleyball.”

“sure, we can come kick your ass,” toni chuckled as she pulled herself off of cheryl and reached a hand down to pull the redhead up to her feet.

“oh no way. you two are on my team. sweet pea and veronica are talking mad shit.”

the three of them hopped into the pool and the game started shortly after. and as they laughed and splashed around in the refreshing water, sending the volleyball back and forth over the net, thoughts of toni’s mother and her conversation with her grandfather were completely forgotten. 

or at least they were.

“and that’s twenty one! we win bitches!” toni cheered as she jumped up on fangs’ back. he spun around and fell down on his back taking both him and toni under the water.

toni emerged from the water face first to allow her hair to flow back down her back. she was about to charge towards cheryl to dunk her under when she noticed the look on her face. she had a shocked expression on her face, her jaw dropped, and her eyes looked like they were filled with nervousness.

“babe? what’cha lookin at?” toni asked as she followed her line of sight.

and then she saw her.

it was as if time froze.

_“mommy please don’t go.”_

_“i have to leave sweetie, but your dad is going to take great care of you.”_

_“please stay, mommy. i’ll miss you.”_

_“i’ll miss you too, but i’ll see you real soon.”_

the woman she hasn’t seen since she walked out of her life seventeen years ago was walking into her backyard as if she was welcomed.

“toni, are you okay?”

and in a snap her shock turned to anger. her face hardened, her eyebrows pointed down, and her nostrils flared.

“hell fucking no!” toni slammed her fists into the water as she made her way to the edge of the pool. she pushed herself out and stomped towards her mother, trailing a path of water on the concrete. but before she could reach her, her path was blocked by fangs.

“fangs get out of my way.”

“toni, you’re really angry right now-” fangs tried to reason, placing his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged him off.

“you’re damn right i’m angry! she doesn’t get to just show up here!”

“look, why don’t you just cool down and i’ll talk to her. i’ll tell her to leave for you.”

“fangs you know i appreciate you but please get the fuck out of my way!”

her best friend looked at her hesitantly, the pure fire in toni’s eyes making him very nervous. but he respected her wishes and stepped to the side to allow toni to approach her mother.

and as she walked up to the woman all she saw was red.

“you got some fucking nerve showing up here!” toni yelled angrily.

“hello toni. wow you’re even more beautiful in person.”

“why are you here!? how did you even know we’d be here today!”

“well i stopped by this morning but this woman with red hair wouldn’t let me in. but your grandpa told me you were having a cookout today and that i should stop by.”

“of course he did,” toni scoffed as she crossed her arms and looked over to the outdoor couch where he was watching the entire exchange.

“toni, do you think we could ta-“

“no.” toni said before she could even finish her sentence.

“just for a li-“

“ _no!_ n to the fucking o. you don't get to just show up here after seventeen years and demand to speak with me.”

“toni please. i just-”

“no! how many times do i have to say it! no! hell no! i don’t give a fuck about anything you have to say and i don’t owe you a damn thing!”

“hey, i’m still your mo-”

“my what!? my mother! nah, you’re not my mother. you’re just the woman who gave birth to me. you’re an abandoner who doesn’t give a shit about anybody but themselves. no, you see, i don’t have a mother. now would you kindly please get the _fuck_ off my property and never show up here again!”

toni stared the woman down, nothing but anger and rage circulating through her body. the woman gave her the tiniest of smiles before nodding and turning to walk away.

when she was gone, cheryl, who was standing a few feet behind toni and watching the whole thing, ran to her side immediately and slid her hand down her back.

“are you okay, baby?”

toni breathed in deeply and turned back to where her grandfather was sitting.

“not in the slightest,” toni said through clenched teeth and marched towards her grandpa, cheryl hot on her heels.

“why the hell would you do that!?” toni yelled as she stood in front of the old man. “why? are you trying to hurt me?”

“toni-”

“no! no, don’t give me that journey bullshit! i have always respected you, grandpa, always! but for you to do this! to tell her to show up here and not even have the decency to tell me? that was wrong on so many levels. this isn’t your home nor are you the leader of this gang. you had no right to tell her to come here. you were wrong grandpa. you were wrong.”

toni’s eyes started to well with tears which she hated because that woman did not deserve a single drop.

toni felt cheryl’s fingers intertwine with hers. she shook her head in disbelief as her grandpa averted his eyes in guilt, and allowed cheryl to pull her away.

“i’m sorry, i’m so sorry, baby.” cheryl said as she cupped her cheeks and quickly wiped away the tear that escaped her eye. “do you want another drink? or you wanna just sit? or play another game? what do you need?”

“i’m just not in a party mood anymore, i’m just gonna head home. you can stay here though if you want.”

“hey, wherever you go i go. unless you want to be alone then i’ll stay here. do you want to be alone?” cheryl asked softly and toni shook her head.

the two went over to the pool lounge chair they were sitting on and wrapped their towels around their bodies and gathered their things. and before they left cheryl waved fangs over.

“wassup?”

“we’re about to head out, you all can stay but can you lock up before you leave and put all the tables and stuff back in the pool house.” cheryl instructed.

“of course. we got you. tiny, i’m sorry about your-”

“don’t. just don’t mention it please. i’ll see you tomorrow.”

fangs just gave her a smile and a nod before toni left the party with cheryl.

one day.

she just wanted one stress free day, and that woman just had to ruin it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone enjoy the musical episode tonight!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this picks up right where the last chapter leaves off. *SMUT WARNING*
> 
> if you haven't noticed, i changed the relationships of this fic to multi and this chapter is the start of jughead and betty’s story. i’ve also added a bughead summary to the first chapter if ya want to go back and get a tease of what their story will be like.
> 
> also, if you’re just here for choni i highly suggest not skipping the bughead parts as it is essential to the main story of the fic.

the very, very short ride back to thistlehouse was a little awkward. cheryl could feel the anger radiating off her girlfriend as she looked out the window, her breathing heavy and her fist clenched tightly. when toni’s leg started bouncing she knew her girlfriend was seconds away from an outburst.

“fuck!” toni snapped through clenched teeth as she punched the dashboard.

cheryl was unphased. she knew toni just needed to release her anger

“she’s got some fucking nerve!”

cheryl didn’t respond. after five years of dating, cheryl can read toni perfectly. she knew she didn’t want to talk right now, and she never pushed her to talk. she knew toni would talk eventually, but not right now. she knew exactly what toni needed.

when cheryl pulled the car to a stop in the driveway of their home, toni immediately hopped out and slammed the door shut behind her. cheryl left their stuff in the car and quickly followed after toni as she entered their home.

“toni,” cheryl called out to her after closing their door, before she could reach the stairs.

“baby please, i don’t feel like talking right now.” toni fumed as she continued walking towards the stairs.

cheryl caught up to her and yanked her wrist forcefully, causing her to face her, and captured her lips in a heated kiss, gripping the back of her neck as she slid her tongue into her mouth sloppily. she pulled away with a wet smack.

“who said anything about talking.” cheryl gruffed.

toni’s eyes darkened. cheryl could still see anger in them but now also lust. toni’s breathing picked up as she pulled cheryl back in for a rough kiss, all tongue and teeth. she lowered her hands down to her backside and squeezed forcefully before lowering them to the back of her thighs.

she lifted cheryl up and the redhead grunted as she wrapped her legs around toni’s waist. toni carried cheryl up the stairs and to their bedroom, not even caring about closing the door.

toni literally threw cheryl on the bed and looked down at her hungrily as she started to rip her girlfriends clothes off. she flung her damp bathsuit behind her and to the floor before removing her own.

toni pounced on cheryl, laying between cheryl’s legs and she captured her lips in a sloppy kiss, devouring her. cheryl wrapped her arms around toni’s back and toni growled as she grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed above her head. she shoved her tongue into her mouth, rolling it around with heavy breaths, biting on her bottom lips and tugging back, not so gently. she attacked her neck, sucking harshly at her fair skin as she rolled her body on top of her. cheryl leaned her head towards toni and toni growled again. she crossed cheryl’s arms above her head and held them there with one hand while her other hand came to her chin. she snapped her head to the opposite direction to give herself more access and she dug her teeth into her neck and wrapped her lips around the skin, sucking roughly.

toni trailed her hand down cheryl’s chest, groping roughly at her breast before scratching her nails down her stomach, leaving light red stripes down her porcelain skin. she reached her center and immediately began to draw rough circles onto her clit.

“mmm fuck,” cheryl gasped as she threw her head back. she tried to free her hands but toni grunted as she pushed her hands deeper into the bed.

she continued her movements against her clit for a little bit before lowering down to her entrance. toni shoved her fingers hard into cheryl’s core causing the redhead to shut her eyes tightly with a strangled moan.

toni pushed her hands even deeper into the bed before releasing them, her free hand immediately moving to her throat. she squeezed and pushed her thumb down on her pulse point as she thrusted hard into her again, causing cheryl to wince.

“let me know if it’s too much.” toni murmured. cheryl shook her head and she eased up on her neck.

“i know you’ll never hurt me. i trust you, baby. do what you need to do.”

cheryl gave her _that look_ and toni growled again as she leaned down. she took cheryl’s bottom lip between her’s and tugged it back before releasing it and watching it snap back into place. unable to resist she leaned in for another quick peck.

“in that case… stay here and don’t move.” toni said before hopping off the bed and walking into their walk in closet.

cheryl relaxed into the mattress, already knowing exactly what toni was doing. moments later toni was walking out of the closet and cheryl’s breathing picked up as her eyes dropped to the harness around toni’s waist.

toni hopped back onto the bed and laid her weight on top of cheryl, who shivered at the feeling of the silicone against her thigh. she engulfed cheryl’s lips in a hard kiss, sliding her tongue in and out of her mouth, their heavy breaths intermingling together.

toni rubbed at cheryl’s clit again before lowering her fingers back down to her entrance. she thrusted roughly into her as she attacked her neck with her lips. she added a third finger and sped up her movements. she sucked rather harshly on her pulse point causing cheryl to curse.

“fuck toni!” she screamed as she dug her nails into toni’s back.

toni thrusted into cheryl hard and fast into cheryl until she felt her getting close. she thrusted into her spot, pressing her thumb into her clit, reveling at the sound of cheryl’s moans, and continued until she came with toni’s name on her lips.

toni sat up on her knees and removed her fingers from cheryls. she wiped her cum on the toy before lining it up with her entrance. she leaned down to kiss cheryl again as she slid the toy into cheryl, down as far as she could go before smoothly back out.

toni leaned down on her hands on either side of cheryl’s head, and bit her lip as she thrusted the toy hard into cheryl, causing her to bounce up the bed with a wince. toni knew it was a wince of pleasure rather than a wince of pain. she and cheryl were so in tune with each other; toni knew how far she could push cheryl.

she planted her hands deeper into the mattress as she thrusted her hips roughly into cheryl. picking up the speed and keeping the rhythm steady, the sounds of her wetness and their skin slapping sounding like music to toni’s ears.

toni was rough. she bounced on top of cheryl causing the toy to thrust into her hard. cheryl was moaning loud, it was borderline screaming. toni was grateful they didn’t live near anyone, and were able to be as loud as they damn well pleased.

toni was breathing heavily, sweat starting to bead on her forehead as she worked out her frustrations and anger.

toni leaned her weight on her left hand and brought her right hand around to wrap around cheryl’s neck. she squeezed, hard enough to have cheryl choking on her moans and her eyes rolling back but not hard enough to block her airway completely.

“fuck cheryl... you look so hot giving yourself to me like this.”

cheryl just released a strangled moan.

toni just doubled her efforts, thrusting so hard she was pushing cheryl up the bed. she moved a pillow to rest behind cheryl’s head so she wasn’t slamming against the headboard.

even though cheryl was damn near out of it she could feel the stress dissipating from toni’s body. this is what cheryl knew toni needed. she needed to release her anger. cheryl knew toni would never hurt her. this is just how they worked. if toni was every angry after a serpent mission they had rough sex then an emotional talk after.

cheryl was getting close and toni could tell. toni hesitated for a few moments, taking her hand off of cheryl’s throat to allow her to breath properly. she gave her a few seconds before gripping the end of the mattress and going to town.

toni wheezed as cheryl moaned filthily. she gripped the bedsheets, dug her nails into toni’s back, gripped the pillow behind her, toni’s shoulder, just searching for an anchor but it was no use. it was too intense and squeezing something wasn’t gonna help.

“toni! fuck i’m close!”

“hold it.” toni commanded and cheryl’s eyes welled with tears as she gripped toni’s shoulder, her other hand gripping the sheets below her for dear life.

toni pounded into her for another minute before moving her right hand down to cheryl’s center to rub vigorously on her clit.

“alright, cum for me baby.” toni growled.

cheryl released a high pitch squeal as her orgasm crashed hard into her, her whole body shaking.

toni even had a small orgasm herself from friction of the toy and the way she had been slamming into cheryl. she didn’t come nearly as hard as cheryl though.

she continued thrusting into cheryl not letting up for a bit.

“i need another one, baby, please.” toni breathed and cheryl gave her a small nod as she dug her nails into toni’s back, putting eight deep crescent moons into her skin.

toni sent her into another one and another one before she felt cheryl tapping her back.

“okay okay fuck fuck.”

toni immediately slowed to a stop and they both breathed in raggedly, as she remained perfectly still.

“oooohhhh,” toni breathed out, turning into a growl. toni was so glad she jogged every morning or there was no way she’d have the stamina to do what she just did. she remained still for a few moments before gently sliding the toy out of cheryl.

“oh fuck!” toni gasped tiredly as she fell onto her back next to cheryl, who laid there, spent.

“you feel better?” cheryl rasped out, staring at the ceiling.

“i do. thank you, baby, i really needed that.”

“i got you...”

“are you okay?” toni asked, turning her head to look at her girlfriend, who turned to look at her.

“yeah. i just need a minute.”

they laid there in comfortable silence for a while before getting up to clean themselves up. toni laughed when cheryl stood from the bed and almost collapsed. her legs were still shaking as they took a quick shower.

when they got back in their bed they ended up taking an hour nap, and when they woke up the sun was starting to set.

they laid on their sides, playing with each other's fingers as they stared at each other softly, eyes doughy and filled with love. the silence was comfortable, but cheryl knew now was the right time ask-

“how are you feeling?”

“a lot better now.” she answered quietly as she intertwined their fingers.

“you ready to talk about it?”

toni paused for a moment as she detangled their fingers only to re-tangle them again.

“i just hate how she can still get me so riled up. that means she still has power over me.” toni admitted calmly.

“she doesn’t have power over you toni. you haven't seen her since you were five, you’re allowed to be upset about her just showing up.”

“i'm not supposed to care at all. she didn’t want me. why should she get any ounce of emotion from me?”

cheryl freed her hand from toni’s and slid it around her lower back and pulled her closer and tangled their legs together.

“i understand, baby. i really do. but you’re a human toni. it’s okay to feel emotions, even angry ones, for someone. especially if you never got closure with them.”

“yeah...” toni trailed off as she dropped her eyes.

cheryl leaned in and nudged her nose against toni’s to make her look at her.

“would you... ever want to confront her... to get that closure?” cheryl asked slowly.

“honestly babe, no. i’m not gonna give her the chance to hurt me. nothing she could say can justify why she left her daughter and never looked back.”

cheryl just nodded in understanding as she leaned in and connected their lips softly, pulling away slowly.

“okay, whatever you want, my love. but, what about grandpa?”

“oh, he will be getting the silent treatment for a week.” toni said with all seriousness but still caused cheryl to giggle.

toni chuckled softly before leaning in for another slow kiss. they kissed lazily for a while until the tiredness caught up with them. toni pushed cheryl onto her back and settled on top of her, laying her head in the crook of her neck.

“thank you, baby.” toni mumbled into her skin.

“for what?” cheryl asked as she ran her fingers lightly up and down her back.

“just... for everything.” she said as she placed a soft, pillow light kiss to her neck.

“i got you, baby, always.” cheryl kissed the top of toni’s head and the pink haired girl nuzzled her face deeper into the crook of her neck.

this is how they worked.

-

jughead leaned up against his bike, a lit cigarette between his lips as he looked up at the building that is riverdale high. another school year. at least it’s his last. and at least this time he has something to look forward to: being a leader.

he waited as his serpent classmates arrived one by one, greeting them all with head nods, fists pounds, and handshakes. when the last motorcycle rumbled to a stop jughead waved his hand to gather all of the serpents together.

“good morning guys. how are we feeling about the first day? excited? dreading it?” he asked, chuckling as he received mixed emotions from the small group. just then a very loud engine pulled their attention to the parking lot entrance as a group of custom cars, revving their engines loudly pulled into the parking lot. they watched as the ghoulies parked their cars at the opposite end of the parking lot and hopped out one by one. jughead was surprised to see a few of them actually in awe of how nice the school is from the outside, but most of them couldn’t care less.

“alright guys, let's not pay them any attention.” jughead said, pulling the group's attention back to him. “let’s just do what toni said. we focus on school and we stick together. every morning before school we will meet here and walk in together as a united front, and we eat lunch together. toni went over all of our schedules with me so i know there will be at least two of us in every class we have. so lets just try and get through this year drama free, alright.”

jughead smiled as the group nodded. he flicked his cigarette on the ground and led the group as they walked into the school. jughead really had high hopes that this year would be a breeze. penny was gone, the ghoulies have calmed down tremendously under the leadership of malachi, and other than the nick situation everything in the town has been pretty quiet since the penny showdown eight months ago. jughead was a little nervous when thomas topaz’s said something was coming, but when it just turned out to be toni’s mother coming back, he felt a lot better. this school year was going to be a breeze.

or so he thought.

as they walked down the main hallway jughead peeked into the principal's office and ended up doing a quick double take. there, at the secretary’s desk was a girl, wearing light blue jean shorts, a white spaghetti strapped shirt with pink polkadots, white converse, and her blonde hair hung down in loose curls.

it felt like time slowed down as jughead looked at the back of her head, just begging for her to turn around. and just as she did, jughead caught a glimpse of her side profile before tripping over his feet and running into the serpent walking next to him.

“oh fuck, sorry, rocket.” he apologized as he patted the freshman’s back.

it was the first day of school, and riverdale high wasn’t that big. he’d see her again.

the group of serpents stopped by their lockers and broke off to their first classes for the day. jughead had ap literature first, which he was very excited about. he walked into the classroom and sat in the second row of desks. he pulled out his phone to scroll through twitter as more students started to fill in. he looked up when someone sat a backpack on the desk next to his and ended up doing another double take when a ghoulie sat down next to him. jughead recognized him as one of the ghoulies who looked excited to be here outside, so he wasn’t that surprised to see him in an advanced placement class.

he remembers how people used to look at him when he was taking pre-calculus as a sophomore. so he never judged any gang member for being smart. he was mostly just surprised the ghoulie chose to sit next to him when there were at least six other available seats.

“what's going on?” the ghoulie said.

“nothing much.” jughead replied. and that was the only exchange they made before the bell rang.

jughead put his phone into his pocket as their teacher closed the classroom door and stood in front of the white board.

“good morning everyone and welcome back. i hope everyone had a great summer. i’m mr. adams and i will be your teacher for ap literature this year. lets start with attendance shall we.” he walked over to his deak to grab his clipboard and began reading names off the list.

he read off familiar names that jughead has had many classes with the past three years, but he furrowed his brows at an unfamiliar name.

“elizabeth cooper... “ there was no answer. “elizabeth cooper.” mr. adams repeated and again there was no answer. “wow, the first day of school and already an absence.” mr. adams said before continuing down the list.

when he got to jugheads name, he already knew to call him by his infamous nickname instead of his government name, something the black haired boy appreciated.

“here,” he called out.

mr. adams continued down the list until he read another unfamiliar name.

“munroe moore.”

“here,” the ghoulie sitting next to jughead answered as he raised his hand.

_munroe? i was not expecting that. but who am i to talk, my name is forsythe._

“ah, one of our southside high transfers. welcome to riverdale.” mr. adams greeted with a genuine smile.

when mr. adams finished calling the roll he set his clipboard back down on his desk and turned on the overhead projector and pulled down the white screen.

“alright let's go through the syllabus for the year.”

just then there was a knock on the door and mr adams went over to open it. jughead perked up in his seat as the girl he saw in the front office walked into the classroom. now that he could see her face he only had one thing in mind.

_damn, she’s fine._

“sorry i’m late. i’m new here and i got lost.” the girl apologized.

jughead could see her green eyes from where he sat. her skin looked so fair, and her pink lips looked perfectly glossy, not too much but enough to give her a nice shine.

“that’s quite alright. are you elizabeth?” mr. adams asked.

“yes, but i go by betty.”

_betty._

jughead knew four other elizabeths in this school and they all either went by liz or lizzie. betty was different. he liked betty... the name.

“well.. welcome to riverdale high. take any seat.”

jughead inwardly celebrated when he noticed the only open seat left was the one directly in front of him. he made eye contact with her as she walked towards the seat and offered her a small smile as she sat down. he just knew she was going to be a distraction in this class.

when the bell rang, jughead quickly shoved his belongings into his backpack and made a beeline for betty.

“hey!” he called out as she made it a few feet down the hall from the classroom door. she turned as jughead came to a stop in front of her. “hi.”

“hi.” she said back somewhat shyly.

“hey, i just wanted to let you know that i’m a senior here, been going here all four years so if you ever need a tour around the building i’d be more than happy to give you one... you know, so you don’t get lost again.” jughead smiled smoothly. he never had an issue talking to girls before.

“wow that's very kind of you, uh…”

“oh, jughead.” he said as he extended his hand for betty to shake.

“jughead? that's an interesting name.”

“thanks.” he smirked charmingly.

“well, do you know where room 205 is?”

“yeah, that’s upstairs in the science hallway. i’d be happy to walk you.”

“won't you be late?”

“lucky for you, i have independent study and my sponsor won't care if i’m a couple minutes late. follow me.” he said and betty smiled at him as he led her up the stairs.

yeah this girl was definitely going to be a distraction.

-

“corner pocket,” toni said smugly as she pointed her pool cue at the pocket she was referring to. she lined her stick up to the cue ball, letting it rest between her fingers. she slid it back and forth a couple times as she focused on her shot. she made contact with the white ball and watched as it rolled across the table and collided with the eight ball, and cheered as it rolled into the pocket.

“game!” toni cheered cockily and sweet pea cursed and slammed his stick on top of the pool table.

“you gotta stop betting her man. you think you would've learned by now.” fangs chuckled as he sat on top of the other pool table next to the one they were playing on, his feet dangling, hands wrapped around a stick that was standing between his legs.

“hey, i’ve beaten her four times,” sweet pea defended himself.

“yeah three to her eighty-seven.”

“fuck you man.” sweet pea pouts causing fangs to laugh loudly.

“look, i won't take your money this time. just buy me a burger and fries from pops and i'll consider the bet paid.” toni said as she patted sweet pea on his shoulder.

“deal, i might actually head there now, i’m kinda hungry. fangs, you want anything?”

“yeah, get me a double cheeseburger, some onion rings, and a birthday cake shake.” fangs said as he took out his wallet and handed sweet pea a twenty dollar bill. “and i better get all my change back.”

“ha yeah sure.” sweet pea laughed, dodging fangs playful punch and running out of the bar.

“wanna play?” toni said as she removed all the balls from the pockets.

“sure, but i’m not betting you anything. i’m smarter than pea.” he said as he hopped off the table and helped toni gather the balls.

fangs gave her a look across the table as she placed the triangle rack on top of the table

“hey... it’s cool if you don’t wanna talk about it, but... are you okay?” fangs asked cautiously as they placed the balls inside the rack.

“i really don’t want to talk about her, but i’m okay.”

“are you sure?” fangs asked as he looked closer at her.

“i am, really. i was pissed the fuck off yesterday, but my girl helped me calm down. i’m cool.”

“i bet she did.” fangs said, wiggling his eyebrows, flinching as toni playfully smacked him on the arm. “but for real, that's all that matters. i’m still sorry though.”

“thanks. but lets not talk about anymore okay?”

“alright. let’s play.”

the two best friends played two games before sweet pea came back with their food. they sat at one of the tables as they dug into their food, laughing as they talked. just as they were finishing up their food jughead and a few of the other high schoolers walked into the bar, backpacks flung over their shoulders.

“yo! jug!” toni called, getting his attention and waving him over. he smiled as he walked up to their table and sat down with them.

“how was the first day?” toni asked as she pushed her bag of fries over, offering him some which he gladly accepted.

“it was good.” he replied as he chewed on the french fry.

“how were the ghoulies, did any of them give you all any trouble?”

“no, they pretty much stuck to themselves.”

“are they in any of your classes?” fangs asked as he took a sip of his milkshake.

“yeah, there’s a couple in my drawing class, and one in my business class. but there's this ghoulie named munroe, he’s in my ap literature and ap chemistry class.”

“really? a ghoulie in ap classes?” sweet pea asked.

“just because they're in a gang doesn’t mean they aren't smart. jughead is in a gang taking ap classes. i'm the leader of a gang and i took ap classes.” toni retorted as a matter of factly.

“yeah, i guess you’re right. it’s just, when we were at southside the ghoulies really didn’t care about school.”

“yeah, because penny was forcing them to fail so they would get into college and leave the gang.” fangs said and toni pointed to him in agreement.

“but yeah he actually seems cool. he even said what's up to me this morning.” jughead added.

“well that’s nice. he must be one of the new members.” toni stated.

“oh, and there's this new girl who just moved to riverdale. her name is betty. she is smokin’. and i walked her to class and offered to give her a tour.”

“aww, first day of school and juggy’s already got a crush.” fangs teased as she ruffled his hands through jughead's hair. he pushed his hands away and ran his fingers through his hair to fix it.

“shut up. i don’t have a crush. she’s just hot.” jughead chuckled.

“what’s her last name?” toni asks nonchalantly.

“uh cooper i think, why?”

“no reason, did she say where she’s from?”

“i just met her today. we hardly talked.”

toni gave sweet pea a not so subtle look, which he decoded as ‘ _look her up later’._ and it wasn’t so subtle because jughead noticed it.

“toni she just moved here, i don’t think a deep dive is necessary.”

“look jones, i know you think she’s hot but you know this is what we do any time someone new comes to town. especially after all that shit with hiram lodge our sophomore year, and nick just last week.”

“yeah yeah, you’re right.” jughead sighed. he knew she was right, it’s just the way things are. plus she’s the boss, whatever she says goes. “well, you should know her name is elizabeth, betty is just a nickname.” he said and sweet pea just nodded.

“speaking of hot, sweet pea... when are you and veronica gonna make it official?” fangs asked with a smirk on his face. and toni leaned in closer to him, expecting his answer.

“are we really doing this again?” sweet pea sighed.

“yes we are.” toni answered.

“look, we’re just having fun okay, there’s no need to rush or put a label on it.”

“just having fun? for a year and three months?” toni scoffed.

“no it won't be three months until next sunday,” sweet pea said, instantly wishing he didn’t.

“see, someone who’s just _having fun_ wouldn’t know that.” fangs chuckled.

“oh fuck off fangs.”

“come one pea. veronica is the only person you’ve been _having fun_ with for over a year. and vice versa. she’s been to serpent events, she either sleeps at your place or you’re at hers like five times a week. you’re basically already in a relationship. i don’t know what you guys are waiting for. i know you two love each other.” toni said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“oh my God, can we stop talking about my love life now.” sweet pea whined, causing toni, fangs and jughead to laugh.

“okay fine… but we’re right. and the fact that you described it as your _love life_ just proved that.” toni said as they continued laughing and sweet pea just huffed and flicked her off before crossing his arms.

just then, thomas topaz walked into the bar and towards their table. sweet pea nudged toni’s arm and nodded his head in his direction and their laughter instantly faded as he approached their table. they all just sat there silent, the three boys sitting awkwardly, as thomas cleared his throat.

“good afternoon.” he greeted.

“grandpa.” toni simply responded.

“may i speak with you, please?”

toni really wanted to stick to her silent treatment but seeing the guilt in the man's eyes she sighed and took a sip from her almost finished milkshake and nodded her head in agreement. she stood up from the table and followed him to the office. she closed the door behind them and walked over to lean against her desk as her grandpa stood before her, wearing that same guilty expression he wore yesterday after toni told him off.

“i just wanted to apologize to you. you were right. i had no right to give your mother your address, nor did i have the right to invite her to the cookout. so i am sorry for that.”

toni knows her grandpa is a proud man and he would never apologize unless he absolutely knew he was in the wrong and meant it.

“why did you?”

“she really needed to talk to you.”

“about what?”

her grandpa hesitated as if the words were on the tip of his tongue.

“she- that's something she has to tell you herself.”

toni inhaled deeply and released a heavy breath.

“look, grandpa, i really appreciate your apology and i forgive you, but like i said, i don’t want anything to do with her and i don’t want to hear anything she has to say, and i really hope you can just respect me on that.” toni said with finality as she headed for the door.

“toni, she’s sick.”

toni froze with her hand on the door handle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picks up right where the last chapter left off.
> 
> also just want to clarify that jughead does not wear that stupid beanie in this fic and i wish they would burn it for real on the show.
> 
> enjoy!!

“toni, she’s sick”

toni froze with her hand on the door handle.

“what?” she asked as she slowly turned to face her grandfather.

“she’s sick toni. really sick. that’s why she’s here. that’s why she wants to talk to you.”

toni saw the sadness in her grandfather's eyes at the confession. but her own face hardened. without another word she yanked the office door open and charged out of the bar, ignoring the calls from fangs and sweet pea. she slammed the doors to the bar open and marched to her bike. she shoved her helmet on her head, threw her leg over her bike and started it up. she screeched out of the parking lot and less than five minutes later she skidded to a stop in front of her grandfather's trailer. she looked at her mother's black bmw and scoffed as she demounted her bike.

she stomped angrily up the stairs and without even knocking she yanked the door open and stomped inside, her nostrils flaring, as she looked angrily at her mother, who was sitting on the couch. she flinched from the sudden intrusion.

“toni?” she gasped.

“is it true!?” she shouted angrily, her fists balled up.

audra paused as realization struck her face.

“your grandfather told you.” she said. it wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“is. it. true?” toni asked slowly through clenched teeth.

“yes. it’s true.” she said slowly as she stood from the couch and walked over to toni, stopping about five feet in front of her. “i have terminal cancer, toni.”

toni breathed in deeply as she fought back the tears that threatened her eyes.

“why are you here?” toni asked.

“toni, i haven't been the best mother-”

“that's an understatement.” toni scoffed.

“but i’m dying toni. and i didn’t want to leave this earth without making amends with you first.”

toni stared at her. she took in her short hair, the last time she saw her at age five it flowed down her back, and she looked very thin.

toni ran her fingers through her hair.

“you- you can’t do this. you can’t just abandon me for seventeen years and think i’ll just instantly forgive you because you’re sick.”

“i know-”

“that’s not fair! you hurt me!”

“i know. toni, i know.”

there was a pause as toni just stared at her again, shaking her head.

she couldn’t believe this. she didn’t know what to say or do.

“i... i can’t i... i just... i can’t... i need to think.” toni said as she backed up, struggling to reach for the doorknob behind her and she left the trailer.

she wiped her eyes as she straddled her bike. she put her helmet back on and restarted her back and drove toward the place she _needed_ to be right now.

she pulled into the parking lot of the twilight nightclub, left her helmet on the handlebars and walked inside. the overhead lights were on and the club was empty except for cheryl, veronica, reggie, who were in the middle of laughing, and josie mccoy who was rehearsing on stage.

“oh, hey baby!” cheryl perked up as she saw toni walking up to her but her face fell when she saw the look on toni’s face and her bloodshot eyes as if she'd been crying.

“what's wrong?” cheryl asked, concern laced in her voice as she approached toni, and the pink haired girl just slammed her body into her and wrapped her arms around her back. cheryl didn’t question it, she just wrapped her arms tightly around toni and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

out of the corner of her eye cheryl saw reggie and veronica move to the far end of the bar to give the couple some space, which she greatly appreciated as she felt toni’s tears wet her neck.

cheryl rubbed her hands up and down toni’s back as she pressed another kiss to the side of her head. she squeezed her waist and pulled back a little to whisper into toni’s ear.

“let’s go into the office.”

toni nodded against her and took cheryl’s hand as the redhead led them across the club into her office, keeping her head down the entire time so as not to show her tears even though there were only three other people in the club. she didn’t like to cry in front of anyone except cheryl.

once in the office cheryl closed the door and led toni over to the white leather couch that sat against the far left wall of the office and she sat close to her. cheryl turned to face her, lifting her leg onto the couch, her shin pressing into toni’s thigh. she rested her arm against the back of the couch as her other hand came up to wipe toni’s tears away.

“what happened, baby?”

“she’s sick.” toni whispered, her voice so small.

“who’s sick?”

“my mother. she has cancer. that’s why she’s here.”

cheryl paused, her lips parting in shock as she processed the information.

“oh... um... wow. how- how did you find out?”

“grandpa came to the bar to apologize and tried to convince me to talk to her again and then he dropped the bomb on me. so i confronted her, asked her why she’s here and she said she wants to make amends before she dies.”

cheryl just nodded in response; she knew toni wasn’t finished talking.

“it’s just... it’s not fair. she can’t just come back here after seventeen years of silence and expect me to forgive her just because...” toni paused as she balled up her fist and dropped it roughly on her knee.

cheryl moved the hand that was resting on the back of the couch and scratched her nails gently up and down the back of her neck, knowing that’s what helps keep her calm.

“it’s like... i _hate_ her but... knowing that she’s sick... but i can't just forget about everything she’s done, or should i say hasn’t done. she didn’t give a fuck about me for seventeen years, why should i give a fuck about her. but am i an asshole for feeling that way because she’s dying. this is just so fucked up.”

“baby, you’re not an asshole for being angry with her, even if she’s sick. she hurt you and it’s not fair for her to expect forgiveness right away, but...” cheryl paused as toni lifted her eyes up to hers. “you know i support whatever decision you make, baby, i’ll back you up one hundred percent. but, don’t you want to know why she left and why she never came back?” cheryl asked cautiously.

“i don’t want to hear her excuses, so no, i don't.”

“okay, if that’s what you want. i support your decision.”

“thank you.”

cheryl wrapped her hand around toni’s shoulder and pulled her in, the pink haired woman accepting the embrace and laid her head on her chest.

-

it was the second day of school. after the final bell rang, jughead walked into the blue and gold office, and smiled as he breathed in deeply. jughead hasn’t stepped foot in this room since the last day of school, junior year. it felt so good to be back. the blue and gold was like his home away from home away from home. writing was his way to escape the craziness of being a serpent. he even plans to go to columbia to study journalism.

jughead set his backpack on the floor as he walked around the main desk and pulled the chair out. he sat down, kicked his feet up on the desk, and placed his hands behind his head as he just took in the feeling of being back.

a few minutes later, moose mason, the sports journalist, kevin keller, the play reviewer/gossip column writer, and archie andrews, the photographer, all walked into the office. this was the staff jughead worked with when he became editor of the paper last year.

“welcome back everyone.” he greeted as they all took their seats at the desks.

“how was your summer jug?” archie asked.

“oh you know, patrolled the streets with toni mostly, took down this rich douchebag a week ago, but other than that my summer has been pretty chill.”

“and uh... how is toni?” the redheaded boy smiled goofily.

“oh come on man, don't tell me you still have a crush on her?”

“it's not like a real crush. it's like... crushing on angelina jolie. toni’s like the famous person of riverdale that everybody thinks is hot.”

“i don’t.” jughead scoffs.

“well that’s ‘cause she’s like your sister.”

“but speaking of hot,” moose chimes in. “any ladies in your life man?”

“nah not really, but-”

just then there was a knock on the already opened door and jughead froze as he saw betty cooper standing in the doorway.

“is this the newspaper?” she asked somewhat shyly.

“betty cooper.” jughead said with a slight smirk as he set his feet back on the floor and stood from his chair, running his fingers back through his hair. “what brings you to the blue and gold?”

“jughead? i didn’t take you for a guy who would be on the school’s newspaper.”

“and why is that?” he asked as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the table.

“well you... you’re one of those... serpents.”

“oh, one of those serpents huh?” jughead said jokingly but still causing a blush to creep to betty’s cheeks.

“i didn’t mean that, i just meant you seem too cool to be in a... school club.”

“hey, i happen to take my studies and extracurriculars very seriously. you’re looking at a future journalism student.”

“oh my God, i’m so sorry. let me start over. hi, is this the newspaper? i’d like to join.”

“no worries, cooper. i was only teasing. of course, we could always use new members.”

jughead motioned his head for betty to follow him. he made eye contact with archie who was smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. jughead gave him a subtle middle finger as he led betty to a chair for her to sit in, as he stood up at the head of the table.

“alright, let's get the first meeting of the year started shall we.

-

when the meeting was adjourned, everyone packed up their bags and said their goodbyes as they left the room. archie asked jughead if he wanted to join him at pops, which he declined, informing him he had to go to the wyrm to meet with toni. the redheaded boy gave him a handshake, slapping their palms and curling their fingers together before leaving with a wave goodbye to betty.

jughead watched as the new girl slid her laptop into her bag, taking in just how gorgeous her side profile is. his lips curled up into a smirk as he walked over to her and leaned his butt against the table.

“so, how are you liking riverdale so far?” he asked as he ran his fingers back through his hair, something he and his father did a lot, and crossed his arms.

“that depends... the school or the town?”

“both.”

“it’s a little hard to get used to the small town. i’m so used to the hustle and bustle of a big city. but i really like this school so far, even though it’s kind of hard to make friends though, especially being the new girl during senior year.”

“well, you can consider me your first friend.” jughead smiled charmingly.

“how nice of you.” betty smiled back.

“well, on friday there’s a house party at archie’s after the back to school pep rally to celebrate the beginning of senior year. it would be a great place to meet a lot of people if you want to go with me?”

“i wouldn’t want you to be stuck with the new girl.” betty said as she shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“i wouldn’t be stuck. we’re friends right.”

jughead made eye contact with the girl, there was something there that he couldn’t quite decipher. nervousness? appreciation? he wasn’t sure, but when she smiled at him he pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to keep his eyes off her lips.

-

jughead walked into the whyte wyrm and scanned the bar, searching for toni. when he couldn’t find her easily spottable pink hair he made his way back towards her office until he heard fangs call his name and wave him over to where he and sweet pea were playing darts towards the back of the bar.

“hey, where’s toni?” he asked as he approached them.

“she’s at home dealing with some personal matters so you’re meeting with me.” fangs said as he threw a dart, landing an inch below the bullseye. “you want in?”

“sure,” jughead said as he took the dart from fangs and stood behind the line taped to the floor and threw one into the board.

“how was school?” fangs asked as he grabbed his beer off the table and took a swig.

“same. nothing new.”

“cool. so sweets and i looked into the coopers and we didn’t find anything unusual. they are just a simple family who moved here from new york city. elizabeth cooper is a senior in high school, as you already know. she has an older sister named polly and an older brother named charles. her mom’s name is alice and her father’s name is hal and they both work at the register. the only thing we don't know is why they moved here. no one just moves to riverdale unless they’re originally from here.”

“maybe you can ask that cooper girl why they moved here?” sweet pea suggested as he took jughead's place behind the taped line on the floor and aimed his dart.

“she’s going to the pep rally after party at archie’s house with me, i can try and get some info out of her then.”

“yes. that's perfect. do that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toni deals with the new information about her mothers health. 
> 
> meanwhile jughead and betty go to a party together but something odd catches his attention.
> 
> enjoy!

the following morning toni ran six miles, adding an extra one because she just _needed to._

she couldn’t get thoughts of her mother out of her head.

she’s dying.

she wants to be so mad at her. she is so mad at her.

but _fuck._

she’s dying.

it’s not fair.

she had the opportunity to be in toni’s life but she chose to leave and never look back. but now she waits until she’s dying to make amends with the daughter she basically said fuck you to.

it’s not fair.

and toni wants to hate her. she does hate her.

but _fuck._

does that make her an asshole for hating a woman who is dying.

and the thing she hates the most is that a little part of her _is_ curious to know why she left.

she doesn’t want to hear her excuses but you can’t blame her for still being curious. but she doesn’t know if those answers will make her feel better or worse.

what if the reason isn’t good enough?

or what if it’s a perfect reason but she’s still mad that she had to grow up without a mom.

that’s why she runs an extra mile.

she frustrated and needs to sweat it out.

but it’s not enough.

when she came to a stop in front of the home, beads of sweat dripping down her face, neck and chest, she walked inside and immediately went into the basement, where they have a home gym.

toni ripped her headphone out of her ears and connected her phone's bluetooth to the speakers, playing a loud rap song.

she walked up to stand in front of a black punching bag and swung her bare fists repeatedly at it, not even caring about wrapping her knuckles up. she’s used to hitting things with her bare fists.

she punched the bag hard, sometimes kicking her foot against it as well, using different types of hitting combos that her old boxing teacher from when she was a kid had taught her.

it’s working.

the loud music and her laser focus on hurting the bag has blocked out any other thoughts.

after about twenty minutes of non stop attacking the punching bag, toni gave one last hard right punch with a grunt and collapsed against the bag with heavy breaths.

_i don’t fuck with you_ by big sean came on through the speakers and toni let out a laugh as she tapped the side of her fist against the bag and backed away from it.

and when she did, cheryl was in the doorway holding a smoothie, a small towel thrown over her shoulder.

toni made eye contact with her before scanning her body, her girlfriend wearing nothing but black panties and her purple flannel.

“you feel better?” the redhead asked as she walked into the room.

“mmm, i do now. looking fine, beautiful.” toni said as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

“so are you. here you go.” she said, also taking a moment to take in toni’s sweat soaked body, as she extended the protein smoothie and towel.

“i don’t need this right now.” toni said as she set the smoothing and towel down on the floor. “the only post workout i need is you.”

toni gripped cheryl’s hips and tugged her forward against her body with a grunt and captured her lips in an instantly heated kiss.

cheryl gave in for a few moments as she dragged her hands down her damp back. it wasn’t until she felt toni’s fingers slip into her underwear that she gripped the back of her neck and pulled away.

“i know what you’re trying to do.” cheryl said accusingly, lifting an eyebrow.

“and what would that be?” toni asked as she tilted her head to the side, her fingers still fiddling with the elastic of cheryl’s panties.

“trying to use sex with me as a way to avoid whatever conflict is going on in your head. you did it last night... fucked me straight to sleep so we wouldn’t have to talk and now you’re trying to do it again.”

“is it working?” toni asked with a cheeky grin.

but cheryl gave her a look of disapproval even if the fingers sneaking their way into her underwear was causing her core to ache.

“baby please. i just don’t want to think about it right now. i just need a distraction.”

“oh so i’m just a distraction?” cheryl asked with an unamused expression, but still a joke in her tone.

“uh yeah.” toni joked back causing the redhead to roll her eyes. she knew she wasn’t being serious. “i’m just kidding baby, you know you are my everything. i just don’t know how to deal with this right now, so please...distract me.” toni finished with a poked out lip as she dropped her hands to grip cheryl's back side.

“you know i can’t resist the pout.” cheryl said softly as she leaned forward to press a quick kiss to her lips. “okay, fine. but afterwards we are talking. deal?”

“deal.” toni agreed.

and then the mood instantly changed as she pulled cheryl tighter against her body and recaptured her lips in a heated kiss.

toni backed up, pulling cheryl with her, their kiss never breaking, and she sat down on the weight bench, pulling cheryl down with her, who straddled her lap. and the second she settled in her lap toni slipped her fingers inside her panties.

-

three orgasms each later the couple found themselves in the shower, the hot flow of water feeling relaxing against toni’s skin.

toni released a hum, her head almost falling back at the feeling of cheryl’s hands massaging shampoo into her hair, her nails scratching her scalp.

after the rinse and repeat and cheryl rubbed the conditioner into her hair, toni turned to face her girlfriend as the conditioner set. she slid her hands up her thighs and wrapped them around cheryl's lower back.

“you ready to talk now?” cheryl asked as she wrapped her arms around toni’s shoulders.

toni let out a sigh.

“i’m sorry.” toni said lowly as she dropped her eyes, but cheryl placed her finger under her chin to lift her head back up.

“for what?”

“for using sex with you as a way to run from my problems.”

“okay, first of all, you never have to apologize for having sex with me. second of all, we are one. so _your_ problems are _my_ problems. and third of all, this is how we work. we fuck and then we talk. i was just worried because we didn’t talk last night.”

“i’ve never dealt with this kind of situation before so i really didn’t even know how to talk.”

“okay well, let's start like this. how are you feeling right now?” cheryl asked gently as she scratched her nails gently up and down the back of toni’s neck.

“honestly... i feel scared.”

“about what?”

“part of me...wants to confront my mother about why she left. part of me wants to finally have those answers. but i don’t know if her answers will make me feel better or worse. the day she left she told me she’d see me real soon. seventeen years is not soon.”

“now baby, i’m not trying to pressure you in _any_ way, we are a team and i’m always on your side no matter what. but it sounds to me like you really need those answers.”

“but what if it hurts?”

“then i will be your shoulder to cry on. but that’s only if you want to, babe. but if you do get those answers you can finally stop wondering why, like you have been for the past seventeen years.”

“but what if i can’t make amends with her after learning why she left? she’s dying and she came here to make amends. what if i can’t do it?”

“it’s sad honey but she can’t force you to forgive her or be in her life just because she’s dying. that’s a manipulative thing to do. if you do want to make amends that is entirely up to you, and whatever decision is best for _you_ is the right one.”

toni took a minute to think as cheryl backed her up into the flow of water to rinse the conditioner from her scalp. when it was all rinsed out she leaned in to press her lips to her forehead.

“if...and only if i decide to talk to her, will you come with me? i’ve beat people, shot people, even killed, but i don’t think i can handle _that_ on my own.”

“of course, tt. we’re a team. your problems are my problem.”

-

jughead watched her from across the gym, a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other.

the vixens were currently on the gym floor doing a routine but jughead has missed everything so far.

he didn’t understand. he just met this girl four days ago but he seemed enamored by her. not only was she extremely pretty but she was smart too. they shared two classes and she was always one of the first people to raise her hand and answer.

he felt a small smile creep up on his lips as he watched her write away in her notepad. looking up every few seconds to watch the vixens routine. he took in the way her tongue slightly poked out of the corner of her mouth as she wrote.

suddenly he couldn’t wait for tonight.

he lifted up the camera around his neck to sneakily take a picture of her, passing it off as if he were taking shots of the vixens. he also took some pictures of students in the crowd as well as his staff to be less obvious once he uploaded the photos.

sure archie was the official photographer for the paper but jughead always brought his camera too just to get different perspectives.

when the pep rally was over, jughead bee-lined straight to betty.

“so, what did you think of your first riverdale high pep rally?”

“now i know why it’s called the town with pep.” she nodded as she answered and the black haired boy just laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“are you still accompanying me to the after party at archies?”

“only if you're okay being seen with the new girl.”

jughead just smirked before answering, “i’ll pick you up at eight,” and walked away.

-

after much self debate, jughead decided to borrow his father’s truck instead of taking his bike, not sure if betty would want to ride on it.

jughead pulled to a stop in front of the house, betty having sent him her address an hour ago, and stepped out of the truck, slamming the heavy door behind him.

he ran his fingers down his freshly pressed flannel as he stepped onto the porch, deciding to leave his serpent jacket at home. he didn’t need to wear his skins for anyone to know who he was. almost everyone knew who he was and which gang he belonged to.

he rang the doorbell and shoved his hands into his jean pockets as he waited. he wasn’t at all nervous if her parents were to answer the door because jughead was a charming guy and parents always loved him.

and sure enough when the front door was opened it wasn’t betty but an older blonde woman who he can tell betty got her looks from, clearly her mom.

“you must be jughead.” the woman states.

“good evening mrs. cooper. i’m here to pick up betty.” he said with that signature charming smile.

“wow, what nice manners you have. please come in, betty will be right down.”

the woman opened the door wider and allowed jughead to step into the home, taking the chance to look around.

“you have a lovely home, did you decorate?”

“oh a sweet talker i see. trying to get me to like you before taking out my daughter?”

“is it working?” he said and noticed the woman’s lips curled into a smile.

“you are a smart boy.”

just then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and while he expected betty, another blonde haired woman came down the stairs.

_this must be the older sister, polly,_ he thought to himself.

“oh wow, betty was right, you are handsome.”

jughead had to fight the urge to smirk as he walked up to her with his hand extended.

“hi, i’m jughead.”

“polly.” she smiled as she shook his hand.

“i’m sorry you won’t be able to meet my husband or son tonight. they’re out having some father son bonding time.”

“that’s okay. hopefully i’ll get to meet them soon.” he responded politely.

“oh, trying to woo my sister are you?” polly questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“no no, i mean she’s so smart and incredibly beautiful, which, i can clearly see where she gets that from.” he directed to alice who just raised an eyebrow. “but we’re just friends. i can imagine how hard it must be being the new kid during senior year so i just want to help her make some more friends and get acclimated to the school.”

“you sure do have a way with words mr. jones.”

just then jughead heard more footsteps coming down the stairs and this time it’s the girl he’s been so excited to see. and-

_wow._

she looks gorgeous. her face looking natural with a glossed lip. her wavy hair hanging down and brushing over her shoulders. she was wearing a floral print crop top and a light wash blue jean skirt, accompanied by a pair of sandals.

“hi.” he said as she reached the first level of the home.

“hey, you ready?” she asked and she pulled on his hand before he could answer and yanked him towards the door as if trying to make a quick get away. “bye mom, bye polly.” she yells back quickly.

“oh wait.” jughead stopped and turned back around. “what time should i have her home by?”

“it’s a friday, don’t worry about it. as long as she’s home before the sun comes up.” alice answered.

jughead squinted his eyes. no parents have ever been _that_ cool with their daughter staying out that late with a boy she just met, especially one in a gang. but he didn’t question it as betty pulled on his arm again.

“are your parents really that cool with you staying out all night?” jughead asked as the two settle in his dad's truck.

“oh, yeah, they’re super cool.” betty answered quickly and without much emotion.

jughead squinted his eyes again but again didn't question it. he just started the car and pulled out of her driveway.

“i hope my mom and sister weren’t too embarrassing.” she said as they reached the stop sign at the corner of her block.

“no they weren’t at all. i happen to be great with parents. too bad i didn’t get to meet your father though.” he said.

betty didn’t respond right away. actually, almost ten seconds went by before she said-

“yeah, he and my brother are out.”

again, jughead didn’t question it, but he stored that in the forefront of his brain.

-

jughead and betty approach the front door of the andrews house. they could hear the loud music blasting from outside the house, and could tell by all of the cars that lined the streets that the party was packed.

there was no need to ring the doorbell so jughead just opened the front door and stepped inside. he felt betty immediately grab his hand.

“don’t be nervous.” jughead turned to look at her with a knowing smile.

“easy for you to say. you know all of these people.”

“come, lets get some drinks then i’ll introduce you around.”

jughead led her through the house towards the kitchen where two kegs were set up, kegs that archie obtained with the help of the serpents for a discount since he was jughead's friend. he filled up two red solo cups and extended one to betty before grabbing her hand again and walking her around the party to introduce her to her fellow students.

they spoke to kevin and moose first, which betty already knew from the newspaper. jughead introduced her to a few of the vixens, some guys from the basketball, football and wrestling team. there were a few ghoulies there that crashed the party, which jughead made note of as he walked betty around but they didn’t seem to be causing any trouble, especially since munroe was one of them. it was about 30 minutes into the party and jughead had introduced betty to almost everyone present. they haven’t gotten a chance to speak to archie yet though as he was too busy on the dance floor.

“wow, so you’re like, popular.” betty stated as the two stood face to face in the hallway.

“i wouldn’t say i’m popular. no one at riverdale is really popular. everyone just knows me for this.” the boy said as he pulled up his sleeve to show betty the snake tattoo on his forearm.

“wow. you don’t mind if i ask you a question do you?”

“depends on the question.” he responded with a hint of a joking tone.

“the southside serpents?”

“uh huh?”

“i’ve seen a lot of you wearing those jackets at school. are you all like a real gang?”

“as real as a gang can be, i guess.”

“what do you guys do? do you have a weapon? do you sell drugs or anything?”

“are you wearing a wire or something?” jughead asked as he squinted his eyes.

“sorry, it’s the journalist in me. also i’ve never talked to a real gang member before.”

“well since i’m your first i’ll let it slide.” he smirked. “but you really shouldn’t ask any gang members questions like that.”

“you’re right, sorry.” betty said as she shyly curled a piece of hair behind her ear.

a beat passed as jughead took a sip of his beer.

“do you mind if i ask _you_ a question?” jughead asked.

“ask away.”

“why did your family move to riverdale? this is a really small town and most people don’t just move to riverdale, especially from a city like new york, unless they’re originally from here or have family here.”

“my parents are journalists, that's where i get it from, and they were having trouble finding work, so my mom did _a lot_ of research and found the register.”

“makes sense.” jughead shrugged as he took another sip of his beer. “and what about your sister and your brother? what do they do?”

“my sister polly is a freelance photographer. and my brother charles is in between jobs right now.”

jughead just nodded as he took in the information. they really did just seem like an ordinary family. even though he was still confused about betty trying to run him out of her house, and alice saying she could stay out as late as she wanted. but not all families have the same rules, and maybe betty just didn’t want her mom and sister to embarrass her. he’d accept that for now.

jughead went to take another sip of his beer when something on the opposite end of the hallway caught his attention.

he saw a guy leaning up against the wall, wearing a plain jean jacket and a backwards black baseball cap, discreetly shake hands with another student. he, as subtle as possible, tried to look closer from where he stood. he saw their hands slide apart slowly, and watched the two nod at each other before the other guy walked away and the guy leaning up against the wall shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

jughead is in a gang. he knows a drug deal when he sees one.

-

it took toni two days. two days and a lot of thinking. cheryl was so amazing to let her have her time to think, without pressuring her to talk or asking if she'd made up her mind. it’s what makes their relationship so strong.

as much as toni is furious with her mother, and as much as she doesn’t want to hear her excuses, all in all cheryl was right. she really does want that answer. then she can finally stop wondering why. and even if it hurts she knows she has cheryl to lean on. and, after her talk with cheryl on wednesday, she won't feel guilty if she decides not to forgive her, which will most likely be the case, because cheryl was right; her mother can’t demand her forgiveness just because she’s dying, that would be a manipulative thing to do.

so after she exited the bathroom that friday night, having just showered after a nightly workout, she crawled onto the bed over her girlfriend, the redhead tilting the book she was reading down as toni hovered over her and leaned down for a lingering kiss before rolling over onto her side next to her.

“what was that for?” cheryl asked as she closed her book, leaving her thumb inside the pages to not lose her place.

“do i need a reason to kiss the love of my life?”

“of course not.” cheryl answered with a smile but she knew there was a reason.

“so i’ve thought about it.”

cheryl placed her book mark in her book and set it on the nightstand as she turned to face her girlfriend, leaning up on her elbow. she didn’t have to question what toni meant. she already knew.

“i think i want to confront my mother, and finally ask her why she left.”

cheryl’s lips curled into a small smile as she reached for toni’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“and i will be right by your side when you do.”

“i know you will.”

toni detangled their hands and reached over her body to grab her phone that was charging on the nightstand. she went to her recent calls, clicked on the third name on the list, and brought the phone up to her ear.

“hey grandpa… tell audra that i want to meet with her tomorrow at pops at nine am.” she stated instead of asking because she _wasn’t_ asking. her mother was either gonna show up or she wasn’t. but she knew she would show up. after all, this is the only reason she has returned and put toni through all this hell for the past few days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toni confronts her mother.
> 
> enjoy!

toni hated to admit it but she was nervous. her leg bounced up and down the entire car ride over. cheryl tried to put a calming hand on her thigh but it was no use. toni was finally going to get the answer to the question she’s been asking since she was five.

toni pulled her black thunderbird into a parking space at pops and took a moment, not making a move to get out just yet.

“you ready?” cheryl asked gently as she rubbed her hand over toni’s jean clad thigh.

“as ready as i’ll ever be.”

cheryl gripped toni’s chin and turned her to place a kiss of reassurance to her lips. she pulled away slowly and the couple nodded at each other before exiting the car.

cheryl reached for toni’s hand and she immediately slid her hand in hers as they walked up the short staircase to the front door. the bell chimed as they entered the diner and they received an instant greeting from pop tate.

“morning pop.” cheryl greeted as toni just offered a smile. too nervous to be cheery.

“i’ll get your usual ready for you.”

cheryl thanked the man as toni scanned the restaurant.

and then she saw her... in the third booth to the left of the restaurant, stirring a spoon in a pops coffee mug. toni was suddenly hit with a wave of nervousness, anger, and three other emotions that she couldn’t even explain.

she felt cheryl squeeze her hand. she turned to look at her girlfriend and they had a silent conversation with their eyes.

_it’s going to be okay._

_i know._

toni nodded at cheryl and started walking towards the booth her mother was sitting in, cheryl right beside her and holding her hand tightly while rubbing her thumb over her knuckles.

audra topaz looked up from her mug just as toni and cheryl approached the booth.

“toni, hi.” audra greeted with a smile as the two of them sat down across from her. her brows slightly furrowed as she looked at the redhead sitting comfortably next to her daughter.

“wait, aren’t you the woman that answered the door a couple days ago?”

“yes that was me.” cheryl answered, not maliciously, but not in a cheerful tone either.

“i thought you wanted to talk, toni.”

toni almost scoffs.

“oh i do.” toni answered, her voice hard.

“well, this is kind of private, would you mind telling your friend to give us some privacy for a few minutes?”

this time toni does scoff.

“she’s not my friend, she’s my _girlfriend_ , and she’s not going anywhere. anything you need to say to me you can say in front of her.” toni replied strongly as she placed her hand on cheryl’s thigh under the table.

cheryl had to fight back the urge to smile smugly.

“girlfriend. i didn’t know you were a lesbian.” audra states.

toni scoffs again.

“i’m not. but how could you _possibly_ know that?”

toni could already feel the anger rising inside her and she squeezed cheryl’s thigh as an anchor. she breathed deeply as cheryl placed her hand on top of toni’s and drew circles onto the back of her hand with her thumb.

“right.” audra muttered as she looked down guiltily at her coffee cup. “well, how have you been-”

“small talk... really?” toni fumed.

“i just want to know how you are-”

“oh now you give a fuck? you had seventeen years to check in on me.”

“i know, but i still-”

“alright you know what, cut this small talk. i’m not here to catch up with you. i’m here for one reason and one reason only. answers.”

“okay. ask me anything.”

“why did you leave? huh?” toni asked bluntly as she leaned forward in her seat.

she watched, eyes blazing into her mothers as the woman paused and took a sip of her coffee.

“toni, you were so young you wouldn’t have understood then.”

“i’m almost twenty three years old now, so explain to me why you just took off and never looked back.”

“you didn’t know because you were only five but your father and i weren’t happy. i never liked the serpents and he knew how i felt about his affiliation with the gang, but i knew he would always choose the serpents over me. so i refused to stay somewhere where i wasn’t happy; somewhere where i knew i would always be second place to that gang.” she grimaced as if _‘that gang’_ was like a curse word.

“you mean _that gang_ that i am a part of.” toni shot. she was surprised at the way her mother's jaw dropped. she thought for sure her grandfather would’ve told her.

“you’re a serpent?” audra gasped.

“serpent queen actually.” toni bit back smugly.

“i never wanted that life for you.”

“you don’t get to say what kinda life you wanted for me when you weren’t even in it.” toni snapped. “so you were unhappy that dad was a part of the serpents, but why did you have to take it out on me?”

“i didn’t-”

“but you did! when you left me and never came back for me! why did you never come back for me?”

“because i knew how much you loved your dad and how much he loved you and i knew i would never win that fight. plus i was working a lot and i wouldn’t have been able to take care of you properly anyway.”

“wow. so you get mad at dad for choosing the serpents over you, yet you chose your job over your own daughter. you are such a hypocrite.”

“i know and that’s why i never reached out. i felt too guilty and the longer time passed the more i felt like you wouldn’t want to hear from me anyway.”

toni paused. she was furious. she couldn’t believe the words her mother was saying. she never knew what to expect when she finally got the answers she so desperately craved but she never expected her answer to be this. she waited seventeen years for… _bullshit._

“you are so fucking selfish. so you just made that decision for me? you could’ve let me visit or at least called. you have no idea how hard it was growing up without a mother. you have no fucking clue how much it sucked having to ask dad every night when mommy is coming back, because you said you were. how could you do that!? how could you just abandon me because you were mad at dad. that wasn’t my fault!” toni felt the angry tears rising but she refused to let them fall. this woman before her didn’t deserve to see her tears.

“i know toni. i know.”

“no, i don’t think you do. because you had the opportunity to be in my life, but you chose not to be!”

“i know, why do you think i’m here now? i want to make it right before it’s too late-”

“oh and that's another thing!” toni snapped as she slammed her fist on the table. she knew her voice was starting to get loud by the way she felt cheryl rubbing her thigh as an attempt to calm her. “you really chose _now_ to try and _make amends,_ when you had _seventeen_ ** _fucking_** _years_ to do that! and you think i’m supposed to just immediately forget everything and instantly forgive you. like, i’m sorry you’re sick, but you just expecting me to forgive you instantly for that reason as if you ever gave a fuck about me is so manipulative and wrong!”

“toni-”

“no! that’s not fair!”

suddenly toni’s phone rang and she took it out of her pocket to see jughead’s name on the screen. she locked her phone to dismiss the call and set it back on the table.

“toni, listen to me. i’m not expecting you to forgive me. i know what i did was wrong and i would never force you or use my sickness to guilt you into forgiving me. but i couldn’t leave this earth without trying at least.”

just then toni’s phone rang again and this time it was fangs’ name on the screen. she groaned as she picked up her phone to answer the call.

“what!?” she yelled angrily into the phone.

“ _toni, you need to get to the wyrm. it’s an emergency.”_

toni sighed.

“alright. i’ll be there in ten.” toni hung up the phone without a goodbye. “we gotta go to the wyrm right now. serpent emergency.” toni said to cheryl who nodded and started to slide out of the booth.

“look, audra, i’m sorry you’re sick, but... i can’t do this... i just- i can’t right now.” toni said before she grabbed cheryl’s hand and led her out of the diner, telling pop to cancel their order on their way out.

toni didn’t even have time to think about everything that had just happened and everything she was told as she and cheryl hop in her car and head for the wyrm.

part of her is really happy that fangs called her with an emergency because if she would’ve stayed at that diner another minute she’s sure she would’ve blown up. but another part of her is thinking that this better be a real serious emergency because she doesn’t want to deal with anything else today and it’s only nine twenty in the morning.

toni pulled her car into her parking space at the whyte wyrm and she and cheryl entered the bar. seeing as it was so early on a saturday morning the bar was pretty much empty. the only people present were her lieutenants: fp, sweet pea, and jughead, her second in command, and a couple other serpents.

“this better be a real ass emergency.” toni demanded, the anger still fresh in her voice as she approached the table that all the boys were sitting at. she pulled a chair back and flopped down in it as cheryl stood behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders, massaging her thumbs in circles.

“woah, who pissed in your cereal this morning.” sweet pea joked with a chuckle, but immediately closed his mouth at the stern look from toni.

“none of your business, but i am not in the fucking mood so this better not be any bullshit.”

“trust me, toni, you’re gonna wanna hear this. jug?” fangs said, nodding his head towards the high schooler who swallowed nervously due to toni’s mood.

“so, i was at the party last night at archies house, and i witnessed a drug deal... a lot of drug deals actually. that guy wasn’t so subtle. but, i don’t think he was just selling dime bags of weed, toni. i didn’t smell any marijuana but a lot of students were high off their asses. and i didn’t want to approach him on my own without any instruction from you.”

“fuck, are you serious?” toni sighed as she took in jughead’s information and the boy just nodded with all seriousness in his eyes.

“do you think it’s the ghoulies?” sweet pea asked.

“no they’ve been clean since penny left.” toni responded.

“plus it wasn’t a ghoulie selling at the party. i think the guy's name is dilton.” jughead stated.

“i can't believe this. you’re sure it wasn’t just weed jughead?” toni asked.

“i’m sure.” the boy nodded firmly.

toni sighed as she ran her hand over her face and cursed under her breath. she thought they were finished with this drug stuff after they sent hiram lodge to jail.

“what do we do toni?” fp asked.

“first things first, fangs, i want you to get malachi on the phone and set up a meeting with him like yesterday. i know you said it wasn’t a ghoulie, jug, but i just wanna be safe.”

“on it.” fangs said as he stood from the table and dug his phone out of his pocket.

“jughead i want you to scoop out this dilton kid. put your journalism skills to good use. he probably knows you're a serpent so be as subtle and stealthy as possible. don’t get any of the other students involved in this yet, i want them to stay focused on school for a long as possible.”

“i got it.” jughead nodded in understanding.

“fuck, i need a cigarette.” toni sighed as she stood up from her chair. “sweet pea, jughead, join me.” it wasn’t a question and the two men stood up and followed her and cheryl outside without any questions.

as she always does toni extended her pack to her girlfriend first before taking one for herself and lit cheryl’s before lighting her own. she inhaled deeply and blew the white smoke out of her mouth.

“did you find out why the cooper’s moved here? i know fangs told you to try and get some info out of the cooper girl.” toni asked jughead.

“yeah, she said her parents were having trouble finding work so her mom did a shit ton of research and found the register so they moved here, i guess.”

“you picked betty up for the party, correct?” toni asked as she took another drag.

“i did.”

“where do they live and what did her house look like?”

“w-why?” jughead stuttered out and when toni raised an eyebrow at him he cleared his throat. “i- i mean. they live on elm street.”

“elm street huh? and what did their house look like?”

“it was very nicely decorated.”

“hmm.” toni hummed with nod.

“toni... i... i’m not trying to question your authority-”

“then _don’t.”_ toni snapped as she gave jughead a hard look. the boy just nodded and closed his lips. “look jug, i know you have a little crush on this cooper girl, but the timing of all of this is just a little suspicious.”

“i get it.” jughead answered softly with a nod.

“so sweet pea i need you to do a deeper dive on these coopers. mainly try and find out where they were previously employed before leaving new york.”

“i got you, boss.”

“alright, that’s all.”

that was a dismissal and without another word the two boys dropped their cigarettes to the ground, stubbed them out with their shoes and headed back into the bar.

once alone, toni sighed and leaned her back against the brick of the building. cheryl moved to stand directly in front of her and leaned her hand on the wall right next to toni’s head. she leaned in a nudged her nose against toni’s before pressing her lips to hers. she pulled back slowly and parted her lips to close over toni’s bottom lip. she sucked on her bottom lip before opening her mouth wider into the kiss.

toni groaned lightly as she sunk into the kiss. she flicked her cigarette away before wrapping her hand around their neck and dropping her other hand to cheryl's backside. she tilted her head as she deepened the kiss and exhaled heavily. she dug her teeth into cheryl’s bottom lip before pulling away and resting her forehead against hers for a few moments.

“thanks, i needed that little pick me up.” toni said, just above a whisper.

“i know.” cheryl replied as she backed away to look toni directly in her eyes.

“i’m pretty sure this is also what grandpa meant by something is coming. this is just… a lot to deal with right now. if it was just the drug problem i would be fine, we’ve dealt with that before. but my mom drama... this is brand new territory.”

“don’t stress baby. we’re gonna get through this, together, like always. no matter what life has thrown at us we’ve always come out on top.” cheryl uttered confidently as she grabbed toni’s hand.

“i know. i’m just afraid that it’s gonna get real ugly before it gets pretty.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toni has a meeting with malachi and a talk with cheryl about her mom. (smut warning)
> 
> jughead meets with munroe and cooks up a plan.
> 
> enjoy!

toni and cheryl made their way back into the bar. she sent jughead to pops to pick up breakfast that they never got to have, and told him to order something for himself, on her, as a thank you.

eating helped toni’s mood a little bit which was good because a few minutes after she finished her meal, malachi and his second in command, jonathan, walked into the whyte wyrm.

“thanks for coming.” toni greeted the two ghoulies who simply nodded in response.

toni grabbed cheryl’s hand and motioned for the ghoulies to follow them. she called out to fangs and jughead to join her as well and they all walked into her office and shut the door behind her.

toni sat in her desk chair and pulled cheryl into her lap as jughead and fangs stood behind her. malachi and jonathan sat down in the chairs in front of her desk.

“so, what’s up?” malachi asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

“i called you here today because we may have a problem.” toni started.

“at school? i told my guys about the peace treaty-”

“yes at school, but not between serpents and ghoulies.” toni interrupted. “it seems that drugs have made a reappearance. my boy was at that party last night at the andrews house and saw some kid selling.” toni explained and the high schooler behind her offered a tiny smile.

“well it wasn’t a ghoulie, we’ve been clean for almost a year.” malachi objected.

“no, it wasn’t a ghoulie.” toni agreed. “it was some kid named dilton. the reason i wanted to meet with you is because i don't want riverdale to be a drug town again. dilton is a student at riverdale high and since ghoulies are there now i wanted you to know what was happening. i’m going to have jughead look closely at this dilton kid.”

“yeah, okay thanks. i’ll talk to my crew today. maybe i can enlist one of my ghoulies to help.”

“if i may-” jughead spoke up, politely waiting for the say so from him to continue.

“what are you thinking?” toni asked as she turned her chair around to look at him.

“only if he wants, might i suggest enlisting munroe to help me?”

“mad dog? why mad dog?” malachi asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“we have ap lit together and he’s incredibly smart, i feel like he’d be able to help.”

toni squinted her eyes at the boy, wondering if he had any ulterior motives for wanting to work with this _mad dog._ he’s only mentioned him once since the first day of school.

“uh, yeah, sure, i’ll talk to him this evening.” malachi responded. “and don’t worry toni, i’ll have all of my lieutenants on alert.”

“thanks malachi.” toni tapped cheryl’s thigh to get her to stand and toni stood up and reached across the table to shake malachi’s hand.

“of course, i know our gangs have had their issues in the past but i’m glad we can work together.”

toni smiled at that. the serpents have had a rough past with the ghoulies. but when they ran penny out of town malachi stepped up and really turned them around. and she’s not afraid to admit that she’s proud of the man standing before her.

when the two ghoulies left toni sat back down in her chair and cheryl reclaimed her spot on her lap.

“jughead, call all the high schoolers and tell them we have an emergency meeting at two o’clock.” toni commanded.

“i thought you weren't going to involve them?” fangs questioned.

“i don’t want them helping jug with anything, but they should still know what’s going on.” toni explained and her second in command nodded his head as jughead excused himself to contact all the high school students.

fangs went to go sit on toni’s couch as toni leaned back in her chair with a long dramatic sigh.

“what’s going on t? you seem a little stressed.” fangs commented.

“i am stressed.” toni mumbled as she rubbed her eyes with her fingers and cheryl leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek.

“what’s going on?”

toni hesitated.

“come on, toni. we grew up together. you’re my sister. talk to me.” fangs pressed as he leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees.

“well…” toni started as she released another sigh. “i met with my mother this morning, that’s actually where i was when you called me.”

“oh wow…” fangs gasped. “so that's why you seemed angry when you showed up. i take it didn’t go well?”

“you are correct my friend.”

“damn… i’m so sorry, tiny.”

toni just shrugged as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest against her chair.

fangs took that as a sign that she didn’t want to talk about it anymore and he excused himself to give cheryl and toni some privacy.

“ugh i'm so fucking stressed.” toni mumbled as she rubbed her temples with her thumb and pointer finger of her right hand.

without a word cheryl stood from toni’s lap and walked over to the door to lock it. she sauntered back over to toni and straddled her lap. toni immediately put her hands on cheryl’s hips as she connected her lips.

cheryl kissed her insistently as she tangled her hands in her hair, smirking against her lips at the sound of toni’s groan. after a minute she bit down on toni’s bottom lips and pulled away to trail her lips down to her neck.

toni bit down on her own bottom lip as she got a good grip on cheryl's backside.

cheryl pressed heated kisses up and down the column of her neck, sucking and nibbling on her skin as she brought her hands down to grope her breasts.

when she knew toni was starting to get worked up she pulled away from her and immediately climbed out of her lap and dropped to her knees. she looked up at toni, her bottom lip sucked between her teeth as she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs along with her panties.

cheryl leaned forward and pressed hurried kisses up her thighs, taking a moment to suck on her inner thighs before coming face to face with her core. she delved her tongue right into her heat. she circled her clit with a firm tongue before wrapping her lips around her bundle of nerves and sucking fervently.

toni groaned quietly and tangled her hands in cheryl’s hair as she threw her head back.

cheryl gripped her hips hard and pulled her to the edge of the seat as she brought a finger up to circle her entrance. she slid a single finger in and out before adding a second and slamming into her. her knees hurt on the hard linoleum but she didn’t care.

“fuck.” toni whispered out as she worked herself out of her shoes and pants. when her legs were free she lifted her right foot up to rest against the desk.

cheryl thrust her fingers fast into toni’s wetness and she flicked her tongue rapidly over her clit. she curled her fingers into her spot to get her off quickly as she went back to sucking on her nerve and she worked her up until toni’s orgasm shook through her.

cheryl pulled away once she came down and stood up to straddle toni again. they didn’t speak but the eye contact was all cheryl needed to know they weren’t finished.

even though she expected it, cheryl still yelped in surprise when toni stood from the chair and lifted cheryl in the air. she walked over to the couch and dropped cheryl on her back to finish their quickie properly.

-

the quickie helped toni relax even more before her meeting with the high schoolers.

she just informed them of what was going on and warned them not to interact with dilton. however, she told them that if they see anything to report to jughead who would report back to her.

after the meeting she told fangs that she was heading home and to only call her if it was an emergency, and he nodded in understanding and gave her a hug before she left with cheryl.

when the couple returned home they did what they do best.

an hour later a sweaty cheryl rolled off of an equally sweaty toni, the both of them breathing heavily, chests rising and falling rapidly.

“fuck, i love you.” toni breathed out.

“i love you too.” cheryl replied just as breathlessly.

it was quiet for a while as the two laid there in post orgasmic bliss, gradually regulating their breathing.

“let’s get cleaned up and then talk.” cheryl suggested once she heard toni’s breathing even out.

toni nodded and followed cheryl into a hot shower before redressing and heading down to their kitchen for some lunch. after eating, cheryl made them both a cup of tea and they moved into the living room.

“so, this has been a day.” cheryl said as she curled her feet underneath her to face toni.

“you can say that again.” toni chuckled.

“what are you thinking?”

“about which problem?”

“both.”

“well, about this drug problem i guess just wait for jug to scope out this dilton kid. and as for my mom…”

toni paused as she took a sip of her tea and set it back down on the coffee table.

“it’s like… everything happened so fast i haven’t even really had time to really react to everything she told me.”

“well… take a minute to absorb it.”

toni thought back to her conversation with her mother this morning and everything she said to her. one of the main reasons why toni was so afraid to confront her is because she was afraid to hear her reason for leaving.

and just as she guessed her reason was not good enough. and it hurt. she could feel the anger rising inside of her again until she felt a calming hand rubbing up and down her thigh.

“you know why i was afraid to confront her. and her reasoning for leaving didn’t make me feel any better. it just made me more angry. sure it was hard growing up without her but i had been fine. that is until she showed up and brought back all of those thoughts. her reason wasn’t good enough, babe. i don’t know if i’m ready to forgive her but i do know that i don’t want her in my life. she had seventeen years to make amends. it’s too late.”

“okay. okay. and i support your decision.”

“should i tell her?” toni asked as she mindlessly played with cheryl’s fingers.

“if you think that you should then i support you.”

“that means i have to see her again.” toni groaned dramatically as she flopped her head down against the couch.

“you want me to go with you?”

“yes please.” toni pouted as she leaned forward to wrap her hands around cheryl’s waist while nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck.

“my big baby. i got you.” cheryl giggled as she wrapped her arms around toni’s back.

-

the following monday at school jughead was on high alert from the moment he stepped foot in the school. sweet pea had hacked into the schools system to pull up dilton’s class schedule and locker number and emailed a copy to jughead.

jughead arrived at school earlier than the rest of the serpents. he knew dilton had chemistry first period so he made his way to the second floor and down the hall to the chemistry classroom.

he stopped outside of the closed classroom door and peeked his head through the small window on the door. and lo and behind dilton was in the room. his back was facing the door and he saw him talking to a redheaded girl but he couldn’t tell what they we’re talking about because dilton’s head was blocking her. jughead took his phone out of his pocket and took a couple pictures of the pair through the window.

just as he slid his phone back into his pocket and turned around he saw the blonde beauty making her way up the stairs.

“oh hey!” jughead smiled as she stopped at the top of the staircase. “fancy seeing you here.”

“h-hi hey, good morning. wh-what are you doing here so early?” betty questioned, and if jughead noticed the stutter in her voice he didn’t make it obvious.

“i had a late night last night so i was going to ask mr. flores if i could have an extension on our assignment, but he’s not in there.” jughead said smoothly, already having his cover story rehearsed in case he got caught. “what about you?”

“oh uh… uh same, i was... looking for mr. flores.” betty stammered as she averted her eyes from jugheads.

jughead squinted his eyes at her for a second as he watched the way betty curled a piece of hair behind her ear and adjusted the straps on her backpack. he opened his mouth to speak before betty beat him to the punch.

“well, since i found you, would you maybe… wanna… hang out before first period?” betty asked timidly.

and who was jughead to turn this beautiful girl down.

“of course.”

-

jughead and betty walked into first period together and he took his seat behind her. a couple minutes later munroe, or as malachi called him, mad dog, walked into class and nodded at jughead before taking his seat directly next to him.

“so i talked to malachi.” munroe whispered as he leaned closer to jughead.

“meet at lunch to talk?” jughead whispered back and the ghoulie nodded before he leaned back over in his seat.

-

jughead pulled a cigarette out and placed it between his lips as he sat down on the bleachers of the football stadium.

“smoke?” jughead asked, extending his pack as munroe sat down.

“nah, i’m good.” he answered and jughead nodded with a frown.

“so, how long have you been a ghoulie?” jughead asked as he leaned his back against the bleacher behind him and sat his feet on the bleacher in front of him.

“about six months.”

“oh so you weren’t around when all that penny shit happened.”

“no, but i heard about it. pretty wild.” he said and there was a short pause as jughead simply nodded. “what about you? how long have you been a serpent?”

“about four years.”

another beat passed as munroe nodded.

“if you don’t mind me asking… why me?”

“what do you mean?” jughead questioned with furrowed brows.

“why’d you enlist me to help you?”

“oh, well, you seem cool and we share a class and you’re intelligent. malachi was going to get one of you to help me anyway so i suggested you. only if you want to though, there’s no pressure.”

“oh i definitely want to help.” munroe replied immediately. “i saw what drugs did to my father and i don’t want that shit back in my town.”

jughead smirked proudly.

“good, cause i may have a plan.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after an unexpected but much needed hiatus, i am back with another update. 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> not sure if this needs a trigger warning but i'm gonna put one anyway just to be safe. TW/ mention of drugs

“are you ready?” cheryl asked as she and toni sat in her thunderbird. cheryl rubbed the top of toni’s hand, that was intertwined with her left hand, with the fingers of her right hand. they were staring at thomas’ trailer, parked right next to toni’s mother’s car.

“as ready as i’ll ever be.” toni sighed as she leaned her head back against her seat. she closed her eyes and took a minute to gather herself.

cheryl raised toni hand up to her lips to press a kiss to the back of it as encouragement, and when toni opened her eyes and turned to look at her she knew she was ready. they leaned in for a chaste kiss before exiting the car and walking hand in hand up the wooden steps. toni knocked on the heavy door and took a deep breath, squeezing cheryl’s hand before the door was opened by her grandfather.

as soon as he looked at her face he knew the reason why she was here. he silently opened the door wider to allow the couple to enter. toni’s mother was sitting at the kitchen table and she looked utterly shocked to see toni standing there.

“toni.” audra croaked in surprise.

“audra.” toni deadpanned.

“i-i’m surprised to see you. would you like to sit?” audra asked as she motioned to the empty chair in front of her.

toni didn’t answer verbally. she pulled the chair back next to her mom and pulled cheryl’s arm, leading her to sit in the chair, before she pulled back the other chair across from her mom and sat down.

“i’m actually really glad to see you. i didn’t think i would again. i know our last conversation didn’t go well but-”

“audra please.” toni raised a hand to silence her mother. “you had your chance to explain. it’s my turn to talk now.”

audra leaned back in her chair and nodded for toni to continue.

“your reason for leaving was not good enough. it just wasn’t. and... i’m really sorry that you’re sick, but i don’t think i can just allow you to be in my life again. you had seventeen years to make amends with me, it’s too late. but thank you for finally giving me the answers i’ve been asking since i was five, because now i have closure.”

toni watched as her mother took in her words. she saw sadness in her eyes and then guilt. she almost expected her to fight for her but she was surprised when her mother simply nodded.

“i understand. i don’t blame you. i’m sorry i couldn’t be the mother you needed.”

toni almost scoffed and wanted to make a remark at the ‘ _i don’t blame you’_ comment, but she was done being mad. instead she just went with-

“yeah, well. so am i. come on, babe.” toni stood from her chair and reached for cheryl's hand, the two of them exiting the home without a single glance back.

once the couple stepped off the last step and reached the dirt, toni heard the door being slammed opened and she didn’t have to look back to know who it was.

“toni! toni wait!” thomas called out as he walked down the steps as fast as he could.

“grandpa no-”

“toni please!” he cried out as he grabbed her arm and she turned to face him.

she was shocked by the absolute look of pleading in his eyes. he was never one to beg anyone to do anything. but she couldn’t give in. she made her choice.

“grandpa i’m sorry, but i’ve made my choice, and i’m asking, as your granddaughter, please respect my decision.”

he gave her one last pleading look before releasing her arm.

the two topaz’s held their eye contact for a couple seconds before toni backed away and finished the walk to her car. she opened cheryl’s door before walking around to her side of the car, fighting the urge to look back at her grandpa.

toni released a breath of relief as she settled into her seat. that wasn’t as hard as she thought it would be and she actually feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. now she can focus all her energy on this drug problem.

“where to?” cheryl asked as she pulled the seatbelt across her body.

“jughead gets out of school in a couple hours so i’m gonna head to the wyrm. you coming with or you want me to drop you off at the club?”

“i’m gonna head to the club, i have some paperwork i need to do. can you drop me at home first so i can get my car?”

“sure thing, my love.”

five years together and cheryl still can’t help the smile that grows on her face at the pet names.

just as toni turned out of sunnyside trailer park her phone started to ring from where it sat in the console.

“babe, can you answer that for me?”

“it’s fangs.” cheryl stated as she reached for toni’s phone, answered it and put it on speaker.

“what’s up fangs?”

“ _yo! are you coming to the wyrm?”_ his voice came through the speaker.

“yeah, i’m dropping cheryl off first then i’m headed that way.”

“ _okay good, ‘cause pea found something interesting on these coopers.”_

“okay, i’ll be there in twenty.”

-

after the final bell, mad dog entered the boys locker room, without his ghoulie jacket, and approached dilton doiley. jughead had followed the boy around yesterday, being as inconspicuous as possible and found out that dilton has gym last period, and stays in the locker room for an hour after school to make deals.

he decided it would be best for mad dog to approach him since he’s a new student and everyone knows that jughead is a serpent.

mad dog adjusted the straps of his backpack as he stopped in front of dilton, who was leaning up against a locker.

“word in the halls is that you’re holding.” mad dog said in a low voice as he scratched his nose with his finger.

“depends on what you’re looking for.” dilton shrugged nonchalantly.

 _for a drug dealer he isn’t very subtle,_ mad dog thought.

“i just need something to take the edge off. what you got?”

dilton stared at him for a few seconds and mad dog played off like he was stressed, scratching his face and adjusting his bag. dilton bought it and leaned off his locker to open it.

“xanax, benzos, your typical marijuanas, oh and a fresh batch of jingle jangle-”

“jingle jangle? what's that?” mad dog asked, genuinely confused, as he has never heard of _jingle jangle_ before.

“oh man.” the boy chuckled as he reached into the bag in his locker and pulled out what looked like pixie stix. “it’s new. one stick of this and you are definitely down for a good ass night, _trust me.”_

“uh... sure, let me get two of those.” mad dog said as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

“you’re good man. first time is on the house.” dilton smirked as he handed over the two pixie stix.

mad dog just nodded as a thank you and stuffed the drugs in his backpack before exiting the locker room. he walked out of the school and to the parking lot where jughead was waiting by his motorcycle, parked right next to his car.

the boys nodded at each other as mad dog shoved his key into the driver door to unlock his car and he slid in as jughead sat down in the passenger seat.

“what did you find out?” jughead asked.

“man, he’s got some hard stuff. benzos, xannies, i wouldn’t be surprised if he had oxy too. and check this out.” mad dog said as he dug into his backpack to pull out one of the pixie stix and handed it to jughead.

“pixie stix? what is this?”

“apparently it’s some new drug called jingle jangle.”

“jingle jangle? what kind of stupid ass name?”

“i don’t know what’s in it but the way he was talking about it made it sound like some top shelf shit. i got one for you to take back to your crew and one to take back to mine.”

“thanks munroe.”

“hey… you can call me mad dog.”

the two boys locked eyes, and jughead smirked at him.

“are we starting a bromance?” jughead joked, receiving a playful shove from mad dog. “alright, well thank you so much for your help. i’ll hit you up as soon as i receive some instruction from toni.”

“alright man. happy to help.”

the boy's fist pounded before jughead hopped out of his car and settled on his motorcycle.

just as mad dog pulled off, jughead went to start his bike before he heard a familiar voice.

“hey danny zuko!”

jughead couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as betty cooper approached him.

“you know you’re not the first person to call me that.” jughead smirked as he snaked his fingers back through his hair.

“i’m not surprised. you look just like him but with a motorcycle instead.”

“well, if you’re lucky, maybe one day i’ll let you ride on my motorcycle.” jughead flirted with ease causing the girl to blush. “so, what are you still doing here, miss cooper?”

“just talking to mr. flores about the homework. it’s like that man thrives on giving us a shit ton of work to do.”

“tell me about it. he is definitely the toughest teacher in this school.” jughead said and betty just giggled in agreement.

a beat passed.

“so i uh… i heard there is an after party at moose’s house after the first football game on friday… would you… maybe…” betty stammered and jughead crossed his arms in amusement, his lips curling up into a smile.

“betty cooper, are you trying to ask me out?” he hinted with his signature smirk.

“it-it can just be as friends… i just- you’re one of the only people i’m friends with and we had fun at the last party so i just thought that maybe-”

“betty.” jughead stopped the girl from rambling. “i’d love to go with you.”

betty chuckled nervously as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“and maybe this time when i pick you up i’ll get to meet your dad.”

“wait!” betty blurted out.

there was something that flickered in her eyes that jughead definitely didn’t miss. it almost looked like fear.

“since i asked you this time i can pick you up.”

there was a pause as jughead looked at her with suspicion.

“okay cooper. sure thing.”

jughead took in the way betty tucked her hair behind her ear again. it was a pattern. she clearly did that when she was nervous. he shot her a smile to calm her nerves but the suspicion didn’t go away.

-

toni dragged her feet into the wyrm and scanned the bar, searching for her boys. she spotted fangs and sweet pea by the mortal kombat arcade machine and she rolled her eyes as she approached them.

“what’s up?” she called out as she stopped next to the game.

“hey tiny.” fangs answered without pulling his eyes away from the screen.

“hey t- no no no, ugh.” sweet pea groaned in defeat after losing the fight and shoved fangs by his shoulder.

“okay are we going to talk business now or are you two gonna play this damn game all day?” toni asked, crossing her arms impatiently.

“nope _we’re_ not.” fangs said and he pointed between himself and sweet pea. “but _we_ are.” he waved his finger in a circle between the three of them.

“fangs i-”

“no toni. i know you’re our leader but we were best friends before that. and you have been so stressed out these past few days so let loose and play a few games with us and then we’ll talk business.”

“and we aren’t taking no for an answer.” sweet pea added with a smirk.

toni shot them a look, but they both crossed their arms and stood their ground. she hated to admit it but they were right. she has been very stressed lately and a few games with her best friends wouldn’t hurt. the day was still young and jughead wasn’t getting out of school for a couple hours anyway.

“alright fine, what the hell.”

“sweet. yo byrdie, three beers please!” fangs shouted at the bartender and she nodded and brought them three bottles of beer.

for the next couple hours toni, fangs and sweet pea played a lot of mortal kombat, a few rounds of darts and a few games of pool. she had to admit it did feel good to get her mind off of things for a little while.

but of course it was back to business when jughead walked into the bar. he walked up to the three as they finished up their fourth game of pool. toni greeted him before grabbing her second beer and ushering them back to her office. fangs and sweet pea sat down on the couch, jughead grabbed the chair that sat in front of toni’s desk and threw his leg over it, sitting in it backwards, while toni rolled her desk chair over to them.

“okay first things first, how did your plan with mad dog go?” toni asked as she crossed her right leg over her left.

“good news and bad news. good news, it was a success but bad news, it’s bad. he’s got hard stuff. and this.” jughead dug into his backpack, pulled out the pixie stix that mad dog gave him and handed it to toni.

“pixie stix?” she squinted her eyes as she looked at the little paper tube confusingly.

“or the perfect cover for jingle jangle.” jughead stated.

“what’s jingle jangle?” fangs asked.

“apparently it’s something new. but mad dog said the way dilton described it made it seem like some really good shit.”

“so is this what he was selling at that party?” toni asked.

“i don’t think so. i watched him deal and everything he handed out was small enough to be hidden in his palm. this must have just come out.”

toni paused and placed her hand on her mouth as she thought for a second.

“alright, good work jug. now the next thing we need to do is figure out who else is selling this shit. that will get us one step closer to the supplier.”

“there’s a party this friday after the first football game, at moose mason’s house. it’s gonna be huge so i’m pretty sure dilton won't be the only one selling there.”

“alright, so go to this party and you make sure to find out who else is selling.” toni commanded.

“i got you.” jughead affirmed with a confident nod.

“now, pea, what did you find on the coopers?”

“well it wasn’t easy but i figured out where they were previously employed and i called, acting as a distant relative who’s been overseas wanting to make a surprise visit, and apparently they haven’t worked there for five years.”

“what?” toni gasped in surprise.

“yep.” he replied, popping the ‘p’.

“are you sure that was the last place they were employed?”

“i am one hundred percent positive.” he replied confidently.

“hmm... haven’t been employed for five years, yet have enough money to live in a house on elm street. that’s a little suspicious to me.” toni stated and fangs and sweet pea nodded in agreement. toni looked over at jughead whose eyes were dropped into his lap. “jug, what do you think of this?”

he released a sigh as he raised his eyes up to toni’s.

“i’m not sure. but i do feel like there is something going on with the coopers.”

“really? why?” toni asked, her interest piqued seeing as he almost defied her a few days ago when she told sweet pea to look deeper into them.

“well, when i picked betty up for the party last weekend, everything was fine, her mother and sister seemed really nice, but when betty came down the stairs she tried to rush me out before i could even get out a proper hello. she just played it off as not wanting her mom to embarrass her but there was something in her eyes i couldn’t quite put my finger on. then just today, she asked me if i wanted to go to the party with her and i said sure and made a comment about getting to meet her dad and she snapped at me, suggesting she pick me up instead. and this time the look in her eyes was distinct. she looked scared.”

“yeah, all of this can’t just be a coincidence. i’m not going to say what i’m thinking out loud just yet, so let's just stick to the plan and figure out who else is selling at that party. and jughead i need you to keep wooing this cooper girl, alright. get close to her.” toni directed.

“that shouldn’t be a problem.” jughead said, cursing himself at the smile that grew on his face, quickly wiping it away.

“awww you really like her.” sweet pea sing-songed, pushing jughead teasingly.

“shut up.” jughead whined.

“yeah seriously shut up.” toni commanded.

“sorry.” sweet pea said quickly.

“sweets, i need you to contact the coopers old job one more time and try to figure out _why_ they were fired. also while betty’s at school and the parents are at work, try and scope out their house, just look for anything suspicious.”

“he might even be able to get in. betty says her brother and sister are almost never home during the day.” jughead added.

“even better.”

“what about me?” fangs asked.

“for now, nothing. but tomorrow, you and i are making a pit stop by the register. i wanna meet these coopers for myself.”

-

betty dragged her feet across her porch. she took a deep breath before opening her front door. she hoped her parents weren’t downstairs so she could make a beeline straight for the staircase and to her room. but she should’ve known they’d be waiting for her.

“welcome home, sweetheart.” her father's voice called from the living room just as she walked through the door.

betty dropped her backpack on the floor and took a deep breath before she walked into the living room. she stood in the opening and looked at her father, who was sitting in his chair, reading the newspaper. he folded it up and set it down on the coffee table before looking up at her, and betty tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“how was school?” he asked, his voice completely lacking the sweetness it used to hold when she was a child.

“good.” she answered quietly.

“did you invite that serpent boy to that party on friday?”

“yes sir.” betty tried to avert her eyes from his but his hold was too strong.

“good.” he said firmly as he picked his newspaper back up.

betty inhaled a shaky breath as she turned on her heels, grabbed her backpack and jogged up the stairs. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some choni fluff and smut in the beginning. enjoy it now because the story is about to take off. 
> 
> TW: mention of drugs, abuse (at the end)

toni submerged her body in the hot water filled with bubbles, leaning her back against a soft chest. she hummed in content at the arms that wrapped around her body and held her tightly as the relaxing scent of lavender filled her nose.

after a very stressful day this is exactly what toni needed; a relaxing bubble bath in the arms of the love of her life.

for a while the two just sat in comfortable silence as soft music played in the background, and they remained still, their eyes closed, as they just completely relaxed.

“how are you feeling, my love.” cheryl asked softly, breaking their silence.

toni took a deep breath.

“a little relieved. do you think i did the right thing?”

“do you think you did the right thing?” cheryl asked as she ran her hand up and down toni’s side under the water.

toni paused and took a second to think as her lips twitched upward at the feeling of cheryl’s hands on her skin.

“i think i did. and the fact that i feel relieved about it tells me that i did.”

“then that’s all that matters. your happiness comes first.” cheryl affirmed as she dropped her lips to the base of toni’s neck.

toni released a breath through her nose as she tilted her head back and cheryl took this as a sign to keep going and she trailed her lips up and down the column of toni’s neck. toni sunk deeper into their embrace and released a breathy hum as cheryl moved her hand down toni’s stomach, between her legs.

cheryl slowly circled her bundle of nerves as she moved her other arm up to wrap around toni’s chest while she continued to press unhurried kisses to toni’s neck.

this is what made all the stress toni goes through worth it. to be able to come home and wrap up in her lovers arms as she showers her body with warm kisses and pleasurable touches makes it all worth it.

“cheryl.” toni moaned out as slim fingers slid into her entrance.

“just, relax my love. let me take care of you.”

and toni did just that. and the fact that cheryl can read her so perfectly is one of the many reasons why she loves her. cheryl knows when she needs it rough, knows when to let toni have control, and knows when toni just wants to be taken care of. right now she knows her girl just wants to relax and be taken care of.

cheryl slid her fingers in and out of toni as she rubbed over her bundle of nerves with the heel of her palm, slowly but surely working her up.

toni arched her back off of cheryl’s chest as she felt her pressing into her spot and cheryl pulled her body back down against her.

“mmm fuck.” toni breathed out as she reached her peak and cheryl worked her through it.

cheryl slowed her fingers down but toni huffed and shook her head as she reached down to grab her hand.

“don’t stop.”

cheryl nodded against toni’s head and sped her movements back up as she pressed tender kisses against her throat.

toni moaned as she bucked her hips up against cheryl’s fingers. she craned her neck and brought a hand up to wrap around cheryl’s neck and pulled her lips down to hers, capturing them in a sensual kiss.

toni came for a second time with cheryl’s name on her lips, her hips going stiff and her back snapping off her chest. cheryl continued to thrust inside her until she fully came down and toni dropped her body back down against cheryl’s with a satisfied huff.

“fuck, i love you.”

-

“what are you thinking?” cheryl asked later that night.

the two were laying in bed, face to face, as their hands slowly traveled across each other's body. toni looked relaxed but as cheryl stared deep into her eyes she could still see something there.

“just… the look on grandpa’s face when we left his place. i’ve never seen him look like that before… desperate.”

“are you regretting your decision?”

“no, no, i know i made the right choice for me. i just don’t understand why he was so desperate for us to make up. it’s not like he ever cared while she was gone. we never even talked about her.”

“maybe that’s the mistake _he_ needs to make amends for.” cheryl shrugged as she trailed her fingers up toni’s spine.

“maybe… but what's done is done and i don’t want to dwell on it anymore.” toni said as she wrapped her hand around cheryl’s lower back and pulled her body closer.

“okay.” cheryl pressed a kiss to toni’s nose. “let’s change the subject. how did your meeting with the guys go?”

“ugh!” toni groaned dramatically as she rolled away from cheryl onto her back and rested the back of her hand on her forehead.

“so dramatic… come back.” cheryl chuckled as she pulled toni back to her side and threw her leg over her waist to lock her in.

“well… not only are hard drugs back in riverdale but apparently there’s this new drug called jingle jangle.”

“jingle jangle?” cheryl scrunched her face up in confusion.

“yeah, it’s a stupid name right?” toni chuckled.

“so, what are you gonna do?”

“well we have a plan to find out who else is selling. jug is going to a party at the mason house this friday. it's a party after the first football game and it’s bound to be huge so there’s no way this dilton kid can handle that crowd by himself. then i got sweet pea doing some digging on these new coopers that have moved to town while me and fangs are gonna stop by the register to meet them face to face.”

“you think the coopers have something to do with the new drugs?”

“i’m not sure, but i am very suspicious about them.”

“well please be careful, baby. i need you to come home to me every night.”

“i’m always careful.” toni smiled before leaning in to capture cheryl’s lips, moving them together as she rolled cheryl over on her back and settled on top of her.

-

“ _new york inquirer, how may i help you?”_

“good morning. this is norman pea from the register here in riverdale. i am calling this morning because i am updating my employees background checks. i have two employees, hal and alice cooper, i do believe this is their previous place of employment.” sweet pea said into his burner phone, using his most professional voice.

“ _hal and alice cooper huh? good luck with those two.”_ the lady scoffed into the phone.

“what do you mean?”

“ _those two are lunatics. i’m not supposed to give out classified information but let me just say, if they are working for you, you might want to keep a close eye on them.”_

“well, thank you so much. i’ll be sure to do that. have a wonderful day.” sweet pea smirked and hung up the phone as he looked out of the window of his truck at the cooper house.

-

toni and fangs pulled their motorcycles into two parking spaces outside of the register. they turned them off and the rumble faded to a stop. toni tore her helmet off and shook her hair loose as fangs did the same and ran his fingers back through his hair.

“so, what’s the plan?” fangs asked as he hung his helmet on his handlebars.

“we’re just gonna go in and introduce ourselves. just follow my lead.” toni directed as she unmounted her bike.

“aye aye captain.” fangs chuckled as he followed her up to the building.

toni and fangs opened the door to the register, the bell chiming as they did, and were instantly greeted by the secretary.

“toni, fangs, so nice to see you this morning.” she smiled.

“nice to see you too martha. um, are hal and alice cooper here?”

“yes, at the two desks back there.” martha pointed behind her.

toni looked up and in the direction of her finger. she saw two desks side by side. one desk occupied by a blonde lady, wearing a maroon turtleneck and black glasses. next to her was a middle aged man, with salt and pepper hair, wearing a blue sweater.

toni thanked martha and she and fangs walked towards the back of the register and up to their desks.

“good morning.” toni greeted after clearing her throat to get their attention.

“good morning.” alice responded, a slight confusing tone to her voice.

“i’m toni, this is fangs, and we just wanted to say welcome to riverdale. we always try to be sure to welcome new people that move to our small little town.”

“well thank you, that is very generous of you. everyone has been so nice and welcoming.” alice smiled.

toni smiled back before looking over at hal, who was looking at her with suspicion. she simply just smiled before looking back at alice.

“well, we are part of the serpents, a local gang here, and we’re like the protectors of this town. so if there’s ever any trouble…” toni looked at hal. “you know who to call. we pretty much know everything about everybody.”

“no worries here. we just moved here for a uh… fresh start.” hal smirked. “so uh, you and your gang stay out of my business and i’ll stay out of yours.”

toni squinted her eyes at him before smirking herself.

“sounds good to me. you two have a great day and uh… welcome to riverdale.” toni patted fangs on the arm and he reached down to take a hershey kiss from the bowl on alice’s desk before following toni out.

as they walked away hal squinted his eyes as he narrowed his eyes on the snake on the back of toni’s jacket.

-

sweet pea used his lock pick to open the basement door of the cooper house. it took him a lot longer than it would have if he just used a crowbar, but he had to make sure he got in and out undetected. after about ten minutes he finally got the door unlocked and quietly made his way into the house. he didn’t have to worry about an alarm because jughead already informed him they didn’t have one.

he started in the basement, looking for anything that looked suspicious. when he found nothing out of the ordinary he quietly moved up the stairs to the first level of the home. he opened the door and winced and froze when the door creaked loudly. he waited a few seconds and heard no movement so he opened the door all the way. he pressed his back up against the door and used a trick he learned to do with his cell phone camera to see if there were any cameras in the house. when he deemed it all clear he moved around the first level of the home, making sure to place everything back exactly where he found it.

when he found nothing on the first floor he moved up to the second floor. he knew he had to make this quick just in case someone came home, because there was no easy get away on the second floor.

he scratched his cheek over his ski mask as he opened all of the bedroom doors, just looking around with his eyes until he found the master bedroom. he looked in alice and hal’s drawers and under their bed. he moved into the walk in closet and started opening all of the drawers and doors in there. he was about to give up and get the hell out when he opened the last cabinet door of the closet. he gasped in success when he found a safe.

he was just about to try punching in random codes when he heard the front door of the home open.

“fuck fuck fuck.” he whispered to himself and closed the cabinet door. he quickly tip toed out of the closet to hear better. he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he moved over to the bedroom door and slowly opened the door an inch to peer outside.

he saw a tall, young, blonde man, who he assumed to be charles, coming up the stairs. he held his breath as he watched him enter one of the bedrooms across the hall. when the bedroom door closed sweet pea knew it was now or never.

he opened the bedroom door and tiptoed down the hall. when he passed what he assumed to be charles bedroom he picked up his speed and jogged down the staircase. he winced when the third to last step creaked.

“shut the fuck up!” he whispered to the step.

“ _polly?”_ he heard charles’ voice before hearing his bedroom door open.

_fuck it._

when sweet pea reached the first floor he jogged to the front door and opened it, not even caring about the loud creak and closed it behind him.

charles quickly made his way to the first floor of the home when he heard the door open and close. he ran to the door and opened it just as sweet pea started his truck and peeled off. he squinted his eyes as he noticed the serpent sticker on the back window.

-

toni and fangs were already at the wyrm waiting when sweet pea arrived. he walked up to the bar where they were sitting and pounded his fist on the bar top.

“hey birdie. give me a shot of anything.” he said and the older woman nodded before setting a shot glass in front of him and filling it to the rim. sweet pea tossed it back, scrunching his face as the liquid burned his throat, and slammed the glass back on the counter.

“how’d it go?” toni asked with a chuckle.

“well for starters, i almost got fucking caught. the older brother came home and almost caught me. he didn’t see my face and i wasn’t wearing my jacket but i’m pretty sure he saw me driving away.”

“holy shit pea.” fangs gasped.

“yeah. i thought jughead said no one is ever home during the day.”

“well, in his defense he did say _almost._ but as long as they didn’t see your face or your skins then you’re good. but did you find anything?” toni asked.

“nothing. just everyday household stuff. there was a safe in the master closet. but charles showed up before i could try to get in.”

“a safe huh? now what would they need a safe for?” toni inquired.

“it could be nothing. lot’s of people have safes. plus, it was small so i doubt it has anything major in it, especially since the rest of their house was clean.”

“very well. i’m not dropping my suspicion about those coopers yet though. i can feel it. something is up with that family.”

-

“hey dad?” charles spoke up as the cooper family sat in the dining room that evening for dinner.

“what?”

“that green, two headed snake… that’s the logo for the serpents right?”

betty perked her head up from her plate at his question.

“yeah, why do you ask?”

“i think one of them was snooping around here this morning.”

“are you serious?” hal’s voice got harder as he slammed his fork down, clinking loudly against the plate. “two of them stopped by the register this morning too. probably at the same time. i think they might be catching on to us. betty!” he suddenly boomed, causing the younger blonde to flinch.

“y-yes dad?” her voice shook.

“you haven’t told that serpent boy anything, have you?” he asked, the anger already rising in his voice.

“n-no. i haven’t. i- i swear.” she said as she stood up from the table to take her empty plate to the sink. hal got up to follow her and slammed his plate on the kitchen island, causing her to flinch again.

“i don’t trust that boy. we may need to move forward with our plan. he knows something.”

“i- i don’t think so dad. jughead is nice. he’s harmless.” betty denied.

hal squinted his eyes at his daughter.

“you better not be catching feelings for this boy, elizabeth. you need to stick to your damn job!”

“i- i don't want to hurt him, dad.” betty responded cautiously.

“i don’t care what you want.” hal said through clenched teeth as he grabbed her by her arm tightly, causing betty to wince.

she looked past him at her family; her brother smirking while her sister and mom just ignored it.

“d-dad, jughead is smart. really smart. i-i don’t know if i can out smart him.” betty stuttered but sighed in relief and fought back tears as hal released the vice like grip on her arm.

“don’t worry, sweetheart. i may have a trick up my sleeve.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is jughead and betty focused so if you are just here for choni/toni please do not skip it because it is an essential chapter for the story! 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> TW: mention of abuse, drug use, drugging/spiking

betty laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as the time ticked by faster than she liked. she was actually excited for this party when she originally invited jughead, but now she was dreading it.

part of her wanted to call him and cancel, say she was sick or something, but she knew the consequences against her would be much worse than what would happen to jughead tonight.

she was torn because she actually liked him, but she feared her father more.

her phone buzzed next to her and she picked it up to read the text.

 **[jughead]  
** _can’t wait to see you tonight, even though i just saw you an hour ago :)_

a tear escaped her eye and slowly rolled down her face as she responded-

 **[you]  
** _me too :)_

-

betty pulled her jeep into sunnyside trailer park. it was her first time in the southside of riverdale and she felt incredibly out of place as she looked around her. the first thing she noticed was that she was driving a very nice car as she drove past trailers with jalopies, bikes and rusted trucks parked in front of them.

she pulled to a stop in front of jughead's trailer, reading the text from him on her phone and looking up at the numbers on the trailer to make sure it was the right address. she thought about sending him a text to let him know she had arrived, but then remembered how he came into her home to pick her up.

she took a deep breath, turned her car off and exited. she locked it behind her as she climbed the short wooden staircase to the front door and knocked on it. a few seconds later the door was opened by a smiling jughead.

“hey!” he said cheerfully as he opened his door wider to allow betty to enter.

she offered him a slanted smile as she walked into his home.

“let me just grab my shoes and we can head out. you can sit if you want it’ll only take a second.”

betty tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she sat down at the kitchen table. of course jughead noticed this and he gave her a smile and placed his hand on her shoulder before disappearing down the hall.

a few seconds later betty almost flinched as an older man with slicked back hair and a salt and pepper beard walked around the corner and into the kitchen.

“hi, you must be betty. i’m fp, jug’s old man.” he greeted with a genuine smile as he extended his hand for betty to shake.

“nice to meet you.” she responded somewhat shyly as she shook his hand.

“jughead has told me a lot about you. between us, he hasn’t stopped talking about you since the first day of school.”

“ _dad i can hear you!”_

betty chuckled as she heard jughead’s distant voice.

“well, if he gives you any trouble you tell me and i’ll knock some sense into him.” fp joked with a smile just as jughead appeared from around the corner.

“dad will you stop embarrassing me?”

“never, kid.” fp smiled as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled his head down to ruffle his hair.

betty smiled sadly as she watched the father and son laugh and goof around. it really made her think. here she was on the ‘opposite side of the tracks’, sitting in a trailer watching a father and a son be playful and loving with each other, while her family didn’t have to worry about money but lived in a loveless home.

she watched as the father and son switched places and jughead started ruffling his father’s hair. her eyes locked on his smile. part of her wanted to just cancel their outing and turn around and go home, but she knew her father would wrap his arms around her shoulders in a different way if she did. she was caught between a rock and a hard place.

she didn’t even realize she had zoned out until she heard her name being called for a second time.

“oh, huh?” she blinked as she snapped her eyes up to his.

“i said, are you ready?”

“oh, yeah, yes.” she said as she chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

jughead squinted his eyes at her as she walked towards the door. he turned to look back at his father who nodded at him with a raised eyebrow and he nodded back.

“you two have fun tonight.” fp called as the front door was opened.

“we will, thanks dad.”

-

“hey, are you okay?” jughead asked seven minutes into their drive with not a single word spoken.

“huh- oh, yeah i’m good.”

“you sure? you haven't said anything so far.”

“sorry, my- my sister and i got into a stupid fight. you know how sisters can be and it just put a damper on my mood.”

jughead eyed her suspiciously, but didn’t say anything about it.

“well, i’m sure once we get to the party you’ll be able to let loose and have some fun.”

“yeah…” betty chuckled nervously.

-

the party was lively. almost everybody in the school was there. students were flooded in the front yard, the house was packed, and there were even people in the backyard and in the pool. jughead was happy to have a fun night out, and he felt especially good with his fingers intertwined with betty’s as he walked through the large home, but he was on a mission tonight. to find dealers.

“hey, you want a drink?” jughead asked loudly over the music as he turned to betty who was trailing behind him and gripping his hand.

“sure.” she answered as jughead led her through the large home, through the large body of students towards the kitchen.

as jughead entered the kitchen he spotted three ghoulies, one of them being mad dog.

“mad dog! what’s up man.” jughead greeted as he slapped his hand and gave him a fist pound. jughead freed his hand from betty’s to prepare a drink.

“hey, i’ll be right back, i’m going to find the bathroom.” betty announced to jughead.

“okay, i’ll wait for you here.”

betty just nodded in response and offered him a slanted smile before walking away. but, not in the direction of any bathroom. while jughead was preparing his drink, betty had made eye contact with dilton and was now, discreetly, following him through the house and out the back door. she followed him across the yard where a small circle of people were standing.

“okay, so what’s the plan, cooper?” dilton asked as he crossed his arms.

“do you have it?” she asked and watched as dilton dug into his fanny pack and pulled out a green pixie stix.

“yeah, but why do you need spiked jingle jangle? the regular formula is enough.”

“i need you to convince jughead to get high with me. i have a feeling he won’t let me get high on my own, so when he agrees you make sure he gets the green one, hence why all of the other ones are pink and blue tonight.”

“okay, but you still haven’t told me why we’re getting him so high.”

betty hesitated. she had an answer, she had a reason. but even she had to question herself-

 _why_ **_are_ ** _you doing this?_

she had an answer and she had a reason. but it wasn’t her own. she actually didn’t want to do this. she just wanted to drag jughead to the dance floor and have fun. but all she could think about was her father‘s grip on her arm, and the cold look in his eyes.

“just… just do as i say.” betty stammered.

“you mean as your father says.” dilton retorted causing betty’s breath to hitch.

she stood there frozen as dilton and the three other boys walked past her.

“well cooper, are we doing this or not!?” dilton called back impatiently.

betty blinked rapidly and shook her head before answering, “yeah… yeah let’s do this.”

-

betty tried her best to even out her breathing as she walked back up to jughead. as soon as they made eye contact he smiled and it just made her feel so much worse. but she put on a smile anyway.

“would you like me to make you a drink? i wanted to wait until you got back so you could watch me, you know, to make sure i don’t spike it or something.”

the pang of guilt in betty’s chest grew larger and larger.

“uh… yeah sure…” she answered as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“hey, are you okay?” jughead asked as he picked up a red solo cup from the stack on the kitchen island.

“of course, why wouldn’t i be?”

“you tucked your hair behind your ear. you do that when you’re nervous.” jughead stated nonchalantly as he poured some malibu rum into her cup.

bettys eyes went wide with fear.

_if he noticed that then what else has he noticed? maybe i should call this off-_

“you know you don’t have to be nervous around me. i know i’m in a gang and all but i promise you i’m just a normal, sweet guy.” jughead smiled as he handed betty her drink.

betty chuckled nervously before downing half her cup in four gulps.

“do you want to dance?” she asked suddenly.

“sure.” jughead smirked as betty interlaced their fingers and led him to the dance floor.

she just needed one dance with him. one dance before she crosses a line she doesn’t want to cross.

they end up dancing through four songs before betty makes eye contact with dilton from across the living room. he nodded at her impatiently and she nodded back before leaning in to yell into jughead’s ear over the music.

“it’s getting kind of hot, you want to take a break for a minute?”

“yeah sure.”

betty grabbed jughead’s hand again and led him off to the far right of the living room and plopped down on the couch.

“you know, i’m not really a dancer, but i just danced through four songs for you, so you should count yourself lucky.” jughead said in a joking tone.

“wow i’m honored.” betty joked back.

“i’m having a really great time with you.” jughead smiled as he moved their intertwined fingers into his lap.

betty hesitated her response as she looked into his eyes. they were so enthralling and so soft for a gang member. her eyes dropped down to his lips and her breath hitched as she noticed him slowly inching closer.

“betty, can i kiss you?” jughead whispered.

she needed this. she just needed one more happy moment with him before she inevitably ruined her chances with him.

“yes.” she whispered back with a nod of her head.

jughead placed his hand on her cheek softly and started to lean in again. just as their lips were about to touch-

“good evening kids!”

they snapped away as they were interrupted by dilton doiley. betty inwardly groaned as they pulled away from each other.

“you guys want some uh… candy?” he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“um, no thanks-”

“what kind of candy?” betty spoke over jughead as she sat up in her seat, swallowing dryly.

“only the best candy on the market right now.” dilton said as he dug into his fanny pack, he pulled out one blue pixie stix and one green one. “one of these and you're sure to have the best _sugar rush_ of your life.”

“we’re good dil-”

“can i try?” betty asked, interrupting jughead again.

“betty?” jughead gasped in shocked as he snapped his head towards her.

“what? i’ve never been high before, i wanna try. come on aren’t you just a little curious. i always follow the rules, let’s just live a little.”

“first ones on the house.” dilton added with a smile as he wiggled his eyebrows.

jughead squinted his eyes at her. he didn’t understand where all this was coming from. he didn’t take betty for the kind of girl to want to even try drugs. but then he thought about his suspicions about the coopers. he had no idea what was going on in that house and maybe that could be the reason why she wanted to just let loose.

but he has a mission tonight. he’s supposed to find more dealers. he can’t do that if he’s high.

“betty, i don’t know about this-”

and then what betty did next took him completely by surprise.

betty gripped his chin and leaned in pressing a firm kiss to his lips. his eyes widened in shock before they fell closed and he lifted a hand to her cheek and breathed her in.

she pulled back just a hair, with a soft smack, before he leaned in for one more peck.

“woah.” he gasped.

“it's okay if you don’t want to, i’ll do it alone. i’ll take one, dilton.” betty said as she took the blue pixie stix out of diltons hand.

jughead watched intently as betty tore the paper at the top of the stick. but before she could toss it back into her mouth he stopped her.

“wait! alright fine. i’m not gonna let you do this alone. i’ll take one too.” jughead reluctantly said as he snatched the green one of out of diltons hand.

he had a job to do but the night was still young. maybe his high would wear off and he could still find the other dealers. or maybe he could still function while high. this wouldn’t be the first time jughead has gotten high.

jughead breathed deeply as he took in betty’s excited smile. he tore the paper off at the top and took another deep breath before both of them dumped the white powder into their mouths.

it tasted a lot sweeter than jughead expected and a little sour. his face scrunched and he smacked his lips as the sugar dissolved on his tongue.

meanwhile, betty watched in anticipation as jughead swallowed. she looked up at dilton who smirked at her and saluted before walking away. betty’s heart dropped and she felt like she could cry, but it was too late to turn back now.

-

30 minutes have passed and jughead was higher than he had ever been. he felt heavy but at the same time he felt like his body was floating. the colors seemed brighter. the music sounded sharper. it looked like people were dancing in slow motion and two times faster all at the same time.

“wow wow this- this- oh my God are you- are you hearing this right now?” jughead slurred with a daze on his face as he leaned his head back against the couch.

“hearing what?” betty giggled next to him. she was high but not nearly as high as jughead.

“i don’t even know but it sounds _amaziiiing.”_ jughead’s lips parted as he stared up at the ceiling and chuckled.

“hey- hey- you wanna go dance?” betty asked as she scooted her body closer to his.

“i would but i… i can't i’m… i’m floating right now.” jughead said slowly before bursting out into another fit of giggles.

“float on then.” betty giggled as she poked his cheek causing his head to fall against the couch.

“hey… betty…” jughead said as he picked his head up and swallowed dryly.

“hmm?”

“can i tell you a secret?” he asked with a hazy smile.

suddenly betty’s interest peaked as she remembered the whole reason for getting him this high in the first place, and that realization seemed to sober her up just the tiniest bit.

“of course.”

“i… think you’re really pretty.”

it wasn’t the secret she was hoping for but a secret that made her blush anyway.

“well, i think you are very handsome.”

“heh ahaaaaaa…” jughead sang in a high pitch voice.

“any… other secrets you want to share?” betty pressed as she scooted even closer to jughead, basically almost in his lap.

jughead raised his hand to place on betty’s thigh but when he picked it up he stared at his own hand in wonder and waved it in his face.

betty, trying to get him to focus, grabbed his hand and brought it down to her thigh.

“did you hear me?”

“huh?” jughead grogged.

“i said, do you have any other secrets?”

“oh yeah… tons…” jughead said before laughing again.

“i like secrets.”

jughead snapped his head towards her with an audible breath and smiled.

“okay… i wasn’t supposed to tell you this but… i’m on a super secret mission.” jughead whispered before placing his pointer finger over his mouth and shushing.

“what kind of mission?” betty pressed.

“i’m supposed to be finding more umm… uhhh… more diltons. more people who… who are selling… _drugs. shhhh…_ but i’m not doing a very good job. ohhhh man… toni’s gonna kill me.” suddenly jughead felt very dizzy.

“who’s toni?” betty furrowed her brows.

“she’s… she’s our leader. she gives us our missions… your parents… they… already met her though… she… she went to the register while sweet pea snuck into your house…”

_bingo._

that was all the information betty needed.

“betty… i don't feel so good.” jughead slurred as his head fell back against the couch.

betty stared at him with pure guilt written all over her face. she felt sick to her stomach for doing this to him, but she had no choice. jughead’s high would be gone in a few hours but her father… her father was going to be there everyday.

she did what she had to do.

betty dug her hand into all of jughead’s pockets to find his phone. when she found it in his back pocket she tapped on the screen to bring it to life.

“jughead i need you to open your eyes for a second.” betty said as she shook him by his shoulder.

his eyes barely opened but it was enough for his phone to recognize his face and unlock.

she went into his recent contacts and found toni’s name with the snake emoji next to it. she clicked the contact and brought the phone up to her ear. it rang three times before it was answered.

“ _jug, what’s up?”_

“hi, is this toni?”

“ _depends, who is this?”_

“this is betty, i came with jughead to the party.”

“ _is everything okay? where's jug?”_

“he got really high and passed out. i was going to call his dad but i didn’t want him to get into trouble so i just clicked the next contact with a snake on it.” she lied.

“ _fuck, jughead. okay, i’ll be there in ten.”_

betty called dilton over to help her and they lifted jughead off the couch. the boy groaned as he stood to his feet and his head bowed as betty and dilton led him out of the house and sat him down on the front porch.

a little over ten minutes later a black thunderbird pulled up the driveway and stopped right in front of the porch.

betty watched as who she assumed was toni hopped out of the car looking extremely pissed off and the two women helped jughead into the front seat of her car.

“do you need a ride home as well?” toni asked.

“no, i’m okay.”

“are you sure?”

betty could see the worry in her eyes. something that surprised her but also made her feel somewhat safe.

“no, it’s okay. my sister is going to pick me up.”

toni just nodded in response before sliding back into her car and driving off.

betty pulled out her phone to call polly and about ten minutes later betty slid into the passenger's seat of her sister's car.

“did you do it?” polly asked.

betty just nodded as she fought back tears.

“i’ll drive you back to get your car in the morning.” polly said and that was the last word shared for the rest of the drive home.

-

“betty!” her father's voice boomed the second she walked into the house.

“yes sir?” she called back timidly as she walked up to his chair.

“well?”

“i- i did what you asked.” her voice shook and she had to fight back her tears.

“and?”

betty hesitated.

her father inhaled sharply and abruptly stood from his chair causing betty to flinch back.

“it was sweet pea.” she quickly blurted out.

“what?”

“some guy named sweet pea. he broke into our house. and their leader, toni, she told him to do it. but jughead had nothing to do with it.” betty rushed out as she took another small step backwards.

hal’s lips slowly curled up into a menacing smile.

“that’s my girl.” he said as he patted her on her shoulder.

betty had to fight the urge to flinch away from his touch.

“i’m tired, i’m going to go to bed.” betty said shakily.

“you did good tonight, betty. goodnight.” he said with a smile and betty nodded before backing away from him and heading up the stairs to her room.

betty finally let her tears fall as she silently cried herself to sleep.

-

the next morning, around nine, as jughead slept, fp barged into his room loudly.

“good morning son! time to wake up!” he yelled purposely.

jughead jolted awake and groaned as he grabbed his head.

“dad, please, can you not be so loud?”

“no can do! should’ve thought of that before getting high last night! now get up! your serpent queen wants to talk to you!” fp shouted and knocked loudly on his door before disappearing down the hall.

jughead groaned as he flopped back down against his pillows.

_yep. i’m in trouble._

jughead dragged himself out of bed, put on a clean shirt and some pajama pants, and stopped by the bathroom to brush his teeth before making his way down the hall and into the living room where toni and his father were waiting for him.

“jughead! good morning!” toni greeted with a smile before it instantly fell. “sit.”

jughead sat in the chair across from the couch.

“toni i just-”

“no. i talk. you listen.” toni snapped and jughead closed his mouth and nodded in response. “what were you thinking, jug? taking drugs!? i know you’re a senior and you want to have fun, i understand that, but you also had a job to do. a job that you failed. do you not realize what you’ve done?”

“i do-”

“nah, i don’t think you do. my question is why? why would you put something in your body that we are trying to get rid of!?”

jughead hesitated in answering.

“that was a question!?” toni snapped.

“i don’t know!” he blurted. “i just… betty… she wanted to try it and i didn’t want her to have to do it alone.”

“well that is the dumbest thing i’ve ever heard.” toni scoffed as she shook her head.

“jughead you're a man now. you’re supposed to be the one to talk your girl _out_ of doing drugs. and even if she wanted to try, it’s your responsibility to stay sober so that you can protect her!” fp chimed in.

“i know, okay! i know i fucked up!” jughead exclaimed as he ran his fingers back through his hair.

“yeah no kidding. i made you a lieutenant because you’re smart, jughead. don’t make me regret my decision.” toni said firmly.

“i know, toni. i’m really _really_ sorry. i promise i won’t fuck up again.”

“you got that right, because if you do, i'm replacing you as lieutenant _and_ i will keep you out of serpent business for a year. i’m not playing, jughead.”

“i know. i know. you have my word. i promise i will not let you down again.”

toni didn't answer. instead she just stood up and let herself out of their trailer.

jughead looked at his father who gave him a firm look that translated to ‘ _i agree with toni’._ jughead leaned back in his chair as he released a breath of self disappointment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some choni fluff and it wouldn't be me without a big pile of angst... 
> 
> TW: gun violence, mention of blood

“babe!” toni called as she walked through the front door of her home.

“in the kitchen!” she heard cheryl call back.

toni stripped her jacket and tossed it on the staircase to take upstairs later before walking down the front hallway towards the kitchen.

she walked in to cheryl at the stove, flipping french toast in a pan, a plate of bacon on the counter next to her.

“mmm looking good.” toni hummed as she walked up to her.

“thank you, baby.”

“oh, i was talking to the food but yeah you look okay too.” toni joked as she reached for a piece of bacon that was immediately swatted out of her hand. “hey!”

“serves you right.” cheryl scoffed jokingly as she flipped the piece of french toast.

“i’m joking baby, you know you always look gorgeous.” toni wrapped her arms around cheryl from behind and placed a kiss to her jaw.

“mhm you’re just trying to butter me up because i’m cooking your favorite breakfast.”

“so what if i am?” toni murmured as she pressed her lips into cheryl’s neck.

cheryl hummed as she sunk into the embrace and the feeling of her girlfriend’s lips in her neck, but only for a moment.

“okay lover girl, don’t get carried away unless you want to eat burnt french toast.” cheryl chuckled and toni groaned and reluctantly pulled away.

“okay fine, but we’re finishing this later.” toni smirked as she backed away, placing a smack to her backside before setting the table.

toni placed the plate of finished bacon and the plate of mixed fruit she saw in the refrigerator on the table, along with a pitcher or orange juice and cheryl soon joined her with the plate of finished french toast, and they sat down and started eating.

“how was the club after i left last night?” toni asked as she dug her fork into a syrup soaked piece of french toast.

“it was okay. nothing major happened so everything was all good. how’s jughead?”

toni let out a drawn out sigh.

“jughead is on probation.”

“what happened? you were asleep when i got home last night and i was barely awake when you left this morning.”

“well last night, jughead was supposed to find more dealers at that party, but instead he got so high he couldn’t even hold his head up.”

“holy shit.” cheryl gasped.

“right. so this morning i told him that if he fucks up again he’s out. i just don’t understand why he would put that in his body when we are working so hard to get rid of it. he’s a smart kid, he’s never done any dumb shit like that before.”

“everyone makes mistakes.”

“yeah, well i think that cooper girl is bad news. she’s the one that called me last night to come pick him up, but i think she coerced him into doing it. jughead isn't a druggie.” toni said forcefully as she stabbed her plate with the fork.

“you know how guys are dumb around girls they like. go easy on him babe.” cheryl said gently as she reached over to place her hand on toni’s forearm.

“oh, i _did_ go easy on him. i could’ve easily replaced him as lieutenant right then and there.”

“but you didn’t. because you know he’s a good kid who just made a mistake.” cheryl said as a matter of factly.

toni paused to take a breath as she turned to look at cheryl, who was looking back at her with those soft eyes. she felt her anger fading away as cheryl rubbed her thumb back and forth against her forearm.

“why do you always calm me down when i’m trying to be angry?” toni pouted.

“’cause that’s my job.” cheryl smirked as she raised from her seat and pressed a kiss to the tip of toni’s nose.

“well i already showed him leniency, but i mean it when i say if he fucks up again he’s done.”

“and that is totally fair.” cheryl smiled.

there was a pause in conversation for a couple minutes as the two worked their way through their breakfast. it was a comfortable silence until cheryl asked-

“so what do you want to do today?”

“well i’m meeting with the guys later tonight, so until then i kind of just want to cuddle up with you all day.”

“well lucky for you i don’t have to go to the club until this evening either, so your wish is my command.”

when the couple was finished eating they put their dishes in the sink to be washed later and relocated to the living room.

toni put a random netflix movie on the tv and laid down on the couch, followed by cheryl. the redhead laid her head on her chest and tangled their legs together. toni placed her hand on her lower back while the other one loosely tangled with cheryl’s fingers.

as the movie played, the couple mindlessly played with each other’s fingers as toni’s other hand trailed up and down her back. toni smiled as she felt cheryl snuggle deeper into her chest. she slipped her hand under her shirt and slid her hand up and down the smooth skin of her back.

toni slid her hand down further to her backside and rubbed circles over her rear. toni smirked and teasingly squeezed her backside causing cheryl to gasp in surprise.

“what do you think you’re doing?”

“nothing.” toni replied innocently, before squeezing again, rougher this time.

“mhm.” cheryl hummed in response as she lifted a hand to cup toni’s face.

cheryl connected her lips to toni’s neck and sucked gently on her skin as she caressed her cheek with her thumb.

toni’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. she gripped cheryl’s hips and moved her to lay directly on top of her and she let her body completely relax.

cheryl raised up and dropped her lips to toni’s, engulfing her in a slow make out. she blindly reached behind her and grabbed toni’s hand and lifted it over her head and intertwined their fingers.

toni hummed into the kiss as she squeezed and groped at cheryl’s backside with her free hand. their kiss was starting to heat up. just as toni was about to slide her hand into cheryl’s shorts their doorbell rang.

“ughhh go away!” toni groaned as she leaned back up to reclaim cheryl’s lips. but she was only able to kiss her twice before cheryl backed away from her and went to get up.

“no no no, come back.” toni pouted as she reached for cheryl’s hand.

“so clingy, i’ll be right back.” cheryl chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of toni’s hand before leaving the living room and walking down the hall.

she and toni weren’t expecting any guests so she didn’t know who to expect when she opened the door. but when she opened the door she definitely wasn’t expecting to see toni’s mother standing on the other side.

“audra?” cheryl gasped.

“hi, cheryl.”

“what… what are you doing here?” cheryl asked as she mindlessly pulled the door back.

“i know i’m probably the last person you want to see but… is toni here?”

cheryl hesitated to answer as she looked back into the house.

“i promise i’m not here to cause any trouble or start any fights or convince her to forgive me i just… i want to say goodbye.”

cheryl took in the sadness in toni’s mother’s eyes. she couldn’t help it but she actually felt a little bad for her. she opened her mouth to respond but before she could say anything-

“babe who’s at the door?” toni said as she walked up behind her and grabbed the door to open it wider. toni’s face hardened immediately. “audra. what are you doing here?” she asked, voice filled with more anger than shock. she thought she was done with this mom drama.

“i promise i’m not here to argue or convince you to forgive me-”

“then why are you here?” toni interrupted sharply.

cheryl reached for her hand, and held it tightly as she caressed her skin with her thumb.

“i just wanted to let you know that i’m leaving. i didn’t want to without at least saying goodbye. and i also just wanted to apologize one last time, for everything.”

toni stared at her mother but couldn’t form any words. she didn’t know what to say or how to feel. for the past couple weeks she just wanted her mother out of her hair and not have to worry about her again. but now she’s actually leaving and toni doesn't feel elated about it.

audra gave her one last tiny smile before backing away and walking to her car. and as toni watched her drive away she felt a twinge of something in her stomach. she couldn't explain the feeling but she felt it there.

“are you okay?” cheryl asked as she closed the door.

“yeah… yeah i’m good.”

cheryl grabbed both of toni’s hands and looked closer at her.

“baby, i’m really okay. i made my choice and now she’s leaving, and now i don’t have to stress about it anymore. now can we please get back to what we were doing.”

cheryl smiled in agreement as she followed toni back into the living room. she knew toni felt relief but there was something else in her eyes… something she couldn’t understand. but she knew they would talk about that later.

-

“heyyy toni!” fangs cheered as toni entered the white wyrm.

“my boys!” toni cheered as she walked up to where they were sitting on the edge of the stage.

“you’re in a good mood considering what happened with jughead last night.” sweet pea stated.

“well it’s hard not to be when you spend the entire day in bed with your girlfriend.” toni smirked.

“okay okay we get it.” fangs said while fake gagging.

“hey don’t be jealous just because you’re single.” toni joked as she elbowed her second in command.

“hey, i go on dates. i’m just having fun like sweet pea.”

“actually…” sweet pea trailed off with a smirk.

“wait, what do you mean actually?” toni asked.

“well i was going to wait to tell you guys but i guess now’s as good a time as any… i’ve decided i’m finally going to get serious with veronica.”

there was a pause as both fangs and toni’s jaws dropped.

“well it’s about fucking time!” fangs said first, landing a playful punch to sweet pea’s chest.

“wait, how serious are we talking? official boyfriend and girlfriend? moving in together? what?” toni asked.

“this is how serious i am.”

sweet pea reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a grey velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. fangs gasped again and toni covered her mouth with both of her hands.

“you’re fucking joking?” toni gasped in surprise as she stared at the princess cut ring.

“i’ve never been more serious in my life.” sweet pea stated strongly.

toni was so shocked but in a good way and tears actually welled in her eyes. she was so happy for him. sweet pea was like her brother. she grew up with him and put up with his shenanigans. she’s even the one who hooked him up with veronica in the first place. she was afraid that he would never want to get serious and settle down, but looking down at the ring in his hands filled her with joy.

“see i told you two weeks ago that you have a love life. sweet pea, i am so proud of you.”

“yeah man, this is so beautiful.” fangs added, swiping his fingers under his eyes as he fake cried.

“ _ugh,_ i knew i shouldn’t have told you guys. you both are so annoying.” sweet pea scoffed with an eye roll.

“aw come on man, i’m kidding. i am proud of you though, seriously. and i better be your best man.”

“um excuse me what about me?” toni crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at fangs.

“uh hello… it’s called best _man_ for a reason.”

“wow, how sexist of you.”

“guys guys.” sweet pea interrupted. “i get to pick my best man.”

fangs and toni faced him and waited in anticipation.

“i want fangs as my best man.” sweet pea said as he grabbed fangs by his shoulder.

“woo hoo!” fangs cheered loudly and toni huffed and rolled her eyes.

“ _and_ … i want toni as my best woman.” sweet pea added as he grabbed toni’s shoulder with his other hand. “you two are my best friends. i want both of you.”

“aw that’s beautiful, man.” fangs said with a poked out lip.

“why must you ruin everything.” sweet pea joked as he pushed fangs by his arm, causing the boy to chuckle.

“no but seriously, i think i speak for both of us when i say we’d be honored to be your best men.” fangs said genuinely.

“yeah, what he said. now you all know i usually save my softness for my girlfriend only but… i really love you guys.”

“we love you too tiny.” both boys replied at the same time before pulling each other into a group hug.

“well let’s celebrate! drinks on me!” toni announced and the two boys followed her to the bar where they each ordered a shot.

“a toast. to sweet pea on his future engagement.” toni said as she held up her shot glass.

“to sweet pea.” fangs echoed and they clinked their glasses together before tossing the back.

for the next few hours the three best friends celebrated with one more shot and a couple drinks, although toni only stuck to one, unlike fangs, and playing all of the games in the bar. it felt so good to have a night where toni didn’t have to think about her mom drama or the drug problem. if felt good to just have a fun night.

it was nearing two in the morning and the wyrm was closing. the only people present were toni, fangs, sweet pea and byrdie.

“it’s getting late, i think i’m going to head home.” toni said as she hopped down from the pool table she was sitting on.

“can someone give me a ride home, i think i’m a little too tipsy to ride my bike.” fangs said as he stood up and stumbled back a little.

“i got you, fangs.” toni replied with an eye roll.

“you guys go ahead i’ll help byrdie lock up.” sweet pea said.

“you sure?” toni asked as fangs wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“yeah, i got it.” sweet pea waved them off.

“okay, see you tomorrow.” toni waved bye before she and fangs left the bar.

“i appreciate you staying to help me out.”

“of course byrdie. it’s no problem.”

“can you take out this trash for me?”

“yeah, i got you.”

sweet pea walked around the bar to grab the two full trash bags from byrdie and left the bar through the back door. he walked around the side of the building where the dumpster was and grunted as he tossed both bags into it.

he turned to make his way back into the bar but froze in his tracks. standing about ten feet in front of him was a man wearing all black with a black hood covering his face.

before sweet pea had a chance to react, or even ask who he was, the man pulled a gun out and pointed it at him, firing twice.

sweet pea heard the shots, but it took him a few seconds to feel anything. he looked down at his stomach and saw his blood spreading across his shirt. he felt an uncomfortable warmth expand through his body before he felt his back hit the hard ground. his vision became very blurry and could barely make out the man in the mask standing over his body. before everything went black, he only had one thought-

_veronica._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: short mention of blood, abuse (at the end), and very brief smut warning in the beginning
> 
> enjoy

“mmm fuck toni.” cheryl groaned as she threw her head back into the pillow as toni attacked her neck with her lips.

“yeah baby.” toni mumbled against her skin as she rubbed her bare thigh against cheryl’s center.

her phone started to ring on the bedside table. toni hesitated her movements with a huff but ignored it as cheryl tangled her fingers in her hair and brought her lips to hers. they kissed heatedly as toni continued to grind against her.

the phone stopped ringing and not even ten seconds later it started to ring again so, toni pulled away from cheryl’s lips with a heavy breath.

“sorry baby.” toni breathed as she reached over to grab her phone, reading the name before answering the call. “what’s going on, byrdie?”

cheryl was about to tease toni like she usually does when she’s on the phone, but when she saw toni’s eyebrows furrow she decided against it. instead she looked up at her, her face slowly morphing into concern.

“wait wait, byrdie, slow down. what happened?”

cheryl watched as toni face slowly fell and saw her eyes start to gloss over.

“okay, okay we’re on our way.” toni rushed out before hanging up her phone. she hopped off of cheryl in a flash. “get up, we have to go now.”

“what’s going on? what happened?” cheryl asked as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

“sweet pea got shot.”

that was all cheryl needed to hear to kick it into high gear. she and toni got dressed in record time and basically sprinted out of the house.

toni’s leg shook and her fingers twitched as she sped through the quiet streets of riverdale. cheryl tried to place a calming hand on her thigh but it was no use. she could feel the nervousness pouring out of her.

toni pulled into a space in front of the hospital, not even caring about how crooked she was parked. they got out of the car and she reached for cheryl’s hand, who ran around the car to grab it as they jogged into the hospital. when they got inside, fangs, byrdie, fp, jughead, and a few other serpents were already there and waiting.

“what happened? what happened?” toni rushed out frantically as byrdie walked up to her.

“after you and fangs left i asked sweet pea to take out the trash for me and a minute later i heard two gunshots. i ran out as fast as i could but whoever shot him had already ran away.” byrdie explained to toni.

“fuck! fuck!” toni shouted in anger as hot tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. “i wanna know who did this and i wanna fuckin’ know now!”

“hey, we’re gonna find out who did this, okay! but right now we gotta be strong for sweet pea, he’s in surgery right now, and he’s going to be okay. he’s a fighter.” fp said as he placed a reassuring hand to her shoulder.

toni inhaled sharply and wiped the tears away with a nod in agreement. fp was right. she had to calm down and be strong. but that lasted all of twenty seconds because veronica sprinted into the hospital, her face stricken with worry. the second she saw her she broke down. all she could think about was how sweet pea was so happy just hours ago, telling her and fangs how he was going to propose to the girl.

“toni! what’s going on? where’s sweet pea?”

“ronnie… he… h-he…” toni couldn’t even form words, her tears keeping her from speaking.

cheryl wrapped her arm around toni’s shoulder and she pressed a kiss to the top of toni’s head as she dropped it on her shoulder.

“ronnie… sweet pea was shot, and he’s in surgery now.” fangs told her as calmly as possible, fighting back his own tears.

veronica stumbled back in shock as her bottom lip quivered.

“no… no…” she shook her head in disbelief.

fangs took a step forward and wrapped his arms around veronica as she collapsed into him, crying loudly into his chest, and gripping the back of his shirt for dear life. he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before resting his cheek against the top of her head and allowing himself to feel as well.

toni cried harder at the sight and turned her body into cheryl’s and cried into the crook of her neck, as cheryl wrapped her arms around her tightly, her own tears rolling down her neck.

fp walked over to the pairs and pulled them both into his embrace as jughead walked around to the other side to wrap his arms around them. the few other serpents took their lead and they all enveloped each other in a group hug.

-

about thirty minutes later a nurse came out into the waiting room and called for veronica. she stood up and was followed by toni and fangs.

“are you veronica?” the nurse asked the black haired woman.

“yes. what's wrong? is sweet pea okay?” veronica rushed out.

“he’s still in surgery. but nathan- or- sweet pea, named you as his emergency contact, so i am authorized to give you this.” the nurse said as she handed veronica a bag of sweet pea’s belongings.

“thank’s.” veronica whispered as she took the bag from the nurses hand, and the nurse smiled before walking away. veronica looked down at the bag and breathed in shakily as she fought back the urge to cry.

“ronnie… you okay?” fangs asked cautiously.

veronica turned around to face the two serpents with nervousness written on her face.

“i… i don’t know if i can d-do this.” her voice shook as her eyes started to water again.

“would you like me to go through it with you?” toni asked and veronica nodded.

toni walked over to where cheryl was sitting and informed her she would be right back, before placing a quick kiss to her forehead. she and veronica walked to the empty hospital cafeteria, sat down at one of the tables, and emptied all the contents of the bag on the table.

all that was in the bag was his boots, socks, jeans, t-shirt, his serpent jacket, his watch and his cell phone. his jeans and his shirt were stained with blood.

toni dug through his pants pockets while veronica dug through his jacket pockets. toni pulled out his wallet just as veronica released a sharp gasp.

“what?” toni snapped her eyes up to her and she froze when she saw veronica holding the ring box.

“he…”

“ronnie…”

“was this for me? was he-” she cut herself off and looked into toni’s eyes as her own glossed over.

toni nodded with a sad smile and veronica took a deep breath as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. she opened the box and her lip quivered and her face scrunched up as she stared down at the beautiful diamond.

toni reached over and placed her hand on veronica’s forearm.

“he still will, ronnie. you know sweet pea is a fighter. he’s going to be okay, and he’s going to make a quick recovery, and then he’s going to take you out on the most romantic date ever and ask you to be his forever.”

veronica simply nodded as she wiped her tears away and closed the box and put it back into the pocket she found it in. she dug into the other pocket and her brows tilted down when she felt a piece of paper. she took it out and opened it up to read it, and her lips parted.

“toni.” she said and she handed the piece of paper to toni.

toni read over the note and her face hardened in anger.

_stay out of our business and we’ll stay out of yours. let this be your final warning._

“toni? toni, what?”

“i know who did it.”

-

toni marched back into the waiting room, her fist clenched and breathing heavily in anger.

“toni what’s wrong?” fangs asked as she stood out of his chair, followed quickly by cheryl.

“what’s going on?” cheryl asked as she rubbed her hand down her arm and grabbed her hand.

“veronica and i just found this note in sweet pea’s jacket.” toni seethed through clenched teeth as she handed the note to fangs.

much like toni did, fangs’ face scrunched up in anger as he read the note.

“son of a bitch.”

“i don’t understand.” cheryl said in confusion.

“stay out of our business and we’ll stay out of yours. that’s the same exact thing hal cooper said to me when we stopped by the register a few days ago.” toni said through clenched teeth.

“so you think he did it?” cheryl asked.

“i _know_ he did it.” toni responded strongly. “fuck! this is all my fault. i never should have sent him to their house.”

“toni stop. this isn’t your fault. you had no idea this was going to happen.” fangs said.

“yeah, baby. it’s no one's fault but that cooper.” cheryl added and fangs nodded in agreement.

“so what do you wanna do? you wanna call keller?” fangs asked.

“no… first thing tomorrow morning you and i are gonna give hal another visit at the register.”

-

toni didn’t sleep at all that night. she couldn’t even if she wanted to. she was too worried to sleep and she was also too angry to sleep.

around three in the morning the doctor came out and told them that sweet pea was out of surgery. he informed them that only one of the bullets entered his body while the other one just grazed his side. he told them they were able to remove it with no complications and toni could feel a huge weight lift off her shoulders and she could feel the relief come off of everyone, especially veronica.

the doctor said sweet pea could have one visitor stay with him in his room until visiting hours started at eight, and everyone agreed that it should be veronica.

“are you sure?” she had asked.

“yes. we know your face is the first face he’s going to want to see when he wakes up.” toni had replied and everyone agreed.

toni was relieved that sweet pea would be okay, although she had no doubts, but the anger was still present, and she just waited for the clock to strike eight.

around seven in the morning fp got up and woke jughead up, and the two went to pops to get breakfast for everyone as they all started to wake up.

“good morning.” toni said as cheryl raised off her shoulder.

“morning. did you sleep?”

“not a single minute.”

cheryl gave her a look of concern before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

after toni ate the breakfast sandwich fp was handing out and drinking two cups of coffee, the clock finally struck eight, meaning the register was open.

“fangs, you ready?” toni asked as she stood up from her seat.

“oh yeah.”

“toni wait.” cheryl pulled toni back before she could walk away, she cupped her cheek and planted a deep kiss on her lips. she pulled away slowly with a quiet smack and whispered, “please be careful.”

“i’m always careful. we’ll be right back.” toni replied. she leaned in to give her one more chaste kiss before she and fangs headed out of the hospital and to her car.

“so what’s the plan?” he asked from the passenger seat as toni drove towards the register.

“i’m not going to accuse him of anything, just gonna ask him some simple questions and see how he reacts.”

“sounds good to me.” fangs said as he rolled his window down and hung his arm out of the window.

it was silent for a while. every now and then fangs looked over at toni and took in the way her leg was shaking and the way she rhythmically tapped the steering wheel with her thumb. he could tell she was angry.

“i’m glad sweet pea is okay.” he said, hoping that news would calm her down.

“me too, now i just need that bastard that did this to him to rot six feel under.” toni spit.

“don’t worry. he will.”

toni took her eyes off of the road for a second to look over at her best friend and they nodded at each other. the rest of the ride to the register was silent.

“i’ll follow your lead.” fangs said as they pulled into a parking spot.

toni turned to look at him again and nodded in agreement once more before the two serpents hopped out of the car.

toni pushed the door to the register open with a strong force, nodding at martha at the front desk. her eyes narrowed at the sight of hal, and she took a deep breath, holding back her anger as she marched straight up to the coopers desks.

“good morning coopers!” toni announced as she and fangs stopped in front of their desks and fangs reached down to take a hershey kiss out of the bowl on alice’s desk.

“good morning, toni is it?” alice greeted and toni nodded with a fake smile.

“well, to what do we owe this… pleasure.” hal said sarcastically, also sporting a fake smile.

“not sure if you’ve heard but one of the serpents, my best friend actually, was shot last night on the southside, right outside our bar.” toni looked deep into hal’s eyes, searching for a reaction. the man just slightly squinted his eyes at her before toni turned to look at alice.

“that’s awfully unfortunate.” alice offered sweetly but toni didn’t buy the act for a second.

“and why are you telling us this?” hal asked.

“you work at the register, just want to know if you all are going to cover what happened. and… what _do_ you think happened?”

“why would i know what happened?” hal asked again.

toni definitely didn’t miss the way his upper lip slightly twitched.

“i’m not saying you do. i’m asking from a journalist point of view. if you had to guess.” toni said as she cockily sat on the edge of hal’s desk.

“maybe it had to do with gang violence?” alice suggested.

“well, seeing as there’s only one other gang in this town and we’ve had a peace treaty with them for eight months, and also have been working together to get rid of… what was it called again?” fangs asked toni.

“oh you mean _jingle jangle?”_

“yeah, so i don’t think that’s it.” fangs answered as he picked up a second hershey kiss and started to unwrap it.

“well maybe it was just a robbery gone wrong.” hal simply stated as he leaned back in his chair.

“oh a robbery…” toni frowned as she nodded. “see that’s interesting because while he was in surgery the doctors handed us a bag of everything on his person and nothing was stolen, not his phone, his watch nor... the ten thousand dollar engagement ring. so unless the robber was a complete dumbass i don’t think that’s it either.”

toni studied hal closely and saw a flicker of something in his eyes.

“plus, the robber left a note. i’ve never known a robber to take nothing but leave a note before.”

and then toni saw it. she saw the way hal’s lips pursed for a second and the anger that flashed in his eyes.

“yeah so i’m just curious as to what happened because… something in me tells me this was not random.”

toni kept her eyes on hal but she also saw alice turn to look at her husband out of her peripheral vision.

“but hey, what would you all know? you’re just a nice, wholesome, journalism family, right?” toni said as she looked between the husband and wife suspiciously. they didn’t reply so toni hopped off his desk and patted fangs on the arm and they both turned to leave, but not before he grabbed one last piece of chocolate.

“thanks for the candy.” fangs winked before they both headed for the door.

“you know.” hal called out, stopping them in their tracks. “you might wanna talk to that serpent boy that’s trying to date my daughter, you know, the one with the drug problem. there’s no telling what kind of secrets he could've spilled while being _that_ intoxicated.”

toni slowly turned to face hal and saw the smug smirk on his face. she studied him hard and then it hit her. suddenly she felt nothing but rage. she scoffed as she stormed out of the register, throwing the door open in her path and fangs quickly chased after her.

“toni, wait up!” fangs said once he caught up to her. “what did he mean by that?”

“i am going to kill jughead!” toni shouted, completely ignoring fangs’ question.

-

when they got back to the hospital toni stood out of her car and slammed the door shut before stomping into the hospital, fangs hot on her heels.

“hey, you’re back. everything okay?” cheryl asked as the two of them entered the waiting room.

toni didn’t even hear her. as soon as her eyes locked on jughead she marched straight towards him, her fists clenched and nostrils flaring in anger.

“toni? what’s-”

before jughead could get two words out, toni gripped him by his shirt, lifted him out of his seat and slammed him into the nearest wall.

“woah woah toni!” fp exclaimed as he and cheryl both quickly stood from their chairs.

“sweet pea got shot and it’s all your fault!” toni yelled in jugheads face.

“my fault? i- h-how is it my fault?” jughead’s voice shook in fear.

“because _you_ decided to get high at a party and _you_ told betty that it was sweet pea who snooped, so his blood is on _your hands!”_ toni raged, pulling jughead off the wall and slamming him back into it on every enunciated word.

“what? i…” jughead paused before his eyes went wide in realization. “i swear i- i don’t remember that toni, you have to believe me.”

“well then you shouldn’t have taken the drugs _in the first place!_ he could be dead because of you!” toni yelled as she gripped his shirt tighter between her fingers.

“i- i’m sorry-” jughead’s lip quivered and his eyes glossed over.

“sorry doesn’t reverse what happened now does it!?”

“okay toni, come on, ease up.” fp said, trying to de-escalate the situation, but he knew better than to touch her.

“baby.” cheryl said calmly as she grabbed toni’s wrist and caressed her skin with her thumb.

toni gave jughead one last shove before releasing her grip on the boy with a loud huff.

“you’re done, jughead! you’re _done!”_ toni seethed with anger before storming out of the hospital and cheryl quickly chased after her.

-

“charles!” hal called loudly as he and alice entered the cooper household after getting home from work that evening.

“in the dining room.” his son called back.

hal marched into the dining room and basically growled when he saw his son sitting at the head of the table, joined by polly. he walked up to his son and smacked the mug that sat in front of him off the table, causing it to hit the wall and shatter, spilling the coffee on the wall and floor.

“dad, what the fuck-” charles flinched as hal slammed his hands loudly on the table.

“you want to tell me what happened with sweet pea?” he asked between clenched teeth, his face red with anger.

“i handled it like you told me too.”

“then why was toni at the fucking register this morning and why is she suspicious of _us_ and why did she tell me there was a fucking **_note_** in his pocket!?” hal fumed.

“i just left it as a warning so they would get off our backs.”

“you idiot! i told you to make it look like a robbery! now they’ve done the complete opposite and on our fucking backs! they think we’re the ones responsible for the jingle jangle.”

“well, we are.” polly said nonchalantly without looking up from her phone.

“polly, will you shut up for once in your life, please!” hal spit. “charles you are the biggest fucking disappointment. you can’t even kill somebody correctly and now the serpents are going to be sniffing us out even more. it’s only a matter of time before they connect the jingle jangle to us.”

“well, maybe not.” alice spoke up from where she sat at the kitchen island. “i may have an idea.”

“what are you thinking?” hal asked.

“that little girlfriend of toni’s owns that club, the twilight night club. i say we plant some jangle there and call an anonymous tip. that way we get the heat off our backs as well as put her in her place for stepping to us.”

“and that is exactly why i married you.” hal smirked as he walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss.

“see dad, it’s all good!” charles said with a goofy grin and hal snapped his head around to face him.

“wipe that grin off your face. i am still so unbelievably enraged with you right now. you’re a fucking dumbass and you have one chance to fix it or you wont be selling anymore.”

“come on dad, i’m the best one you have! the rich people can’t get enough of me!”

“i don’t care!” hal fumed as he grabbed his son tightly by the arm, pulled him out of his seat and pushed him towards the shattered coffee mug. “now clean this shit up!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ mention of abuse (at the end)
> 
> also sorry about the double spacing, for some reason it keeps pasting that way.
> 
> enjoy.

tears welled in cheryl’s eyes as she held onto toni’s shoulders for dear life. she threw her head back against their bedroom door with a loud grunt as toni held her up against the door.

toni had a hard grip on her backside, her face hidden in the crook of her neck, as she thrusted the toy that was harnessed to her waist roughly in and out of cheryl.

this is where they had been since coming home from the hospital. toni was angry, and sad, and afraid, and cheryl could feel all of those emotions coming off of her in the way she fucked her. cheryl knew this is where they would end up after toni nearly killed jughead and stormed out of the hospital, but after five years together she doesn’t think toni’s ever been this rough before.

but then again this is the first time anyone this close to toni has been shot.

“oh… t-toni… i’m gonna-” cheryl cried out.

toni growled and bit down on her neck as she thrusted into her harder and faster, causing the door to rattle behind them. her movements were sloppy and desperate, as she dug her nails into cheryl’s backside.

“ _ toni!”  _ cheryl called out toni’s name as she fell  _ hard  _ over the edge.

toni didn’t stop. she hiked cheryl higher up against the door and kept her speed constant sending cheryl into another one.

“fuck fuck fuck!”

toni slowed down but slammed into her hard, grunting on every thrust, until cheryl completely finished off. she held her in place for a minute before slowly sliding the toy out and placing cheryl back on her feet. but they didn’t move as toni wrapped her arms tightly around her lower back and snuggled her face deeper into the crook of her neck.

cheryl wrapped her arms around toni back and held onto her just as tightly. they stayed there for a while and soon cheryl felt toni start to shake and felt hot tears on her neck. 

“it’s okay, let it out.” cheryl said quietly as she held her even tighter.

toni drew in a shaky breath before completely breaking down. she cried loudly into cheryl’s neck, her body shaking uncontrollably as she just let it all out.

cheryl pressed kisses to her shoulder as she rubbed her hands up and down toni’s back. her heart broke for her girl, and her own eyes glossed over and the sight and sound of toni breaking down in her arms.

“it’s okay, baby. i got you. i got you.” she repeated in toni’s ear.

“it… it…” toni tried to say between her sobs.

“shh shh… it’s okay, baby.”

toni just sank deeper against her as she continued to cry. 

as toni cried, cheryl unfastened the harness around her waist and let the toy drop to the floor before holding her even tighter.

soon, toni’s sobs started to get lighter so cheryl dropped her hands to the backs of toni’s thighs and lifted her up and carried her to their bed. she sat down on the mattress and laid down on her back, bringing toni with her. she rubbed her hands up and down toni’s back as she gradually started to calm down.

“it’s my fault.” toni mumbled after a while.

“what?” cheryl asked and toni raised up to look at her.

“it’s my fault. not jugheads. sweet pea got shot because of me.”

“baby…” cheryl reached up to wipe the tears off her face.

“no, it’s my fault. sweet pea went into their house because of m-me. i called the shots. if i h-hadn’t sent him there, jughead wouldn’t have had anything to spill. it’s my fault. i’m s-supposed to be a good leader and i almost sent him to his d-death.” toni said as her face scrunched up and her shoulders started to shake again.

“no baby, no. come here.” cheryl gripped the back of toni’s neck and brought her back down against her. “it’s nobody’s fault, sweetheart. not yours, not jugheads, not anybody’s. the only person at fault is the person who shot sweet pea. so don’t do that. you are a damn good leader, toni. okay?”

toni simply nodded as she curled her hands under cheryl’s shoulders and snuggled her face back into the crook of cheryl’s neck.

-

on monday morning, jugheads alarm rang out at seven am, but he was already awake. he hadn’t been able to sleep the past couple days. he couldn't stop thinking about what toni said to him.

_ his blood is on your hands! _

_ he could be dead because of you! _

her words echoed in his head and the look on her face was permanently locked in his mind. he’s seen toni angry before but he’s never seen her  _ that _ angry and he’s never been on the receiving end of that anger. 

he thought his biggest fuck up was getting too high to find more dealers. but nope, he proved himself wrong. he didn’t remember telling betty about what sweet pea did, but after what toni said to him his memory slowly started to come back, and he remembered everything. not only did he blab about sweet pea sneaking into their house but he threw toni under the bus as well. 

and not only that. he knew for a fact that he only told betty that information and then sweet pea got shot, which means the coopers are in fact shady and betty has only been using him for information. which sucks because he actually liked her.

he royally fucked up.

jughead dragged his body out of bed, dragged his feet into the bathroom for a shower, dragged his feet back into his room to get dressed and then dragged his feet into the kitchen where his dad was at the stove cooking bacon.

“morning son. you hungry?”

“no, i’m good.” he answered quietly as he picked up his backpack from the chair he left it in.

fp snapped his head towards jughead and looked at him worriedly. jughead was always hungry.

“you’re not wearing your jacket to school.” fp said more as a statement rather than a question.

“not sure i can.” jughead muttered as he slid his arms into the straps of his backpack.

“you know toni probably just meant you’re out of the cooper stuff, son. i don’t think she kicked you out of the gang.”

“yeah well, she should’ve. she’s right. sweet pea could be dead because of me.”

“you know that’s not true-”

“isn’t it!” jughead suddenly snapped. “i’m the one that said the coopers are never home so sweet pea could sneak in! and i’m the one who got fucking high at a party and snitched about it, not only putting sweet pea’s life in danger, but toni’s and the rest of the serpents as well! i don’t deserve to be a lieutenant and i definitely don't deserve to wear that jacket right now!” jughead fumed before storming out of the trailer, slamming the door behind him.

-

jughead kept his head down as he arrived at school. he was too ashamed to face the other serpents. he kept his head down as he walked into the school and up to his locker. he tried to make himself look as small as possible as he stuck his books in his locker, but his heart skipped a beat when he heard a familiar voice.

“hey jughead. how are you? i haven’t heard from you since the party.” betty greeted as she came to a stop next to him.

jughead simply ignored her as he shut his locker and walked past her in the direction of his first class. a class he dreaded going to since it was a class they shared. 

jughead did a good job at avoiding everyone throughout the school day. he kept his head down in most of his classes, and even skipped lunch to eat outside on the bleachers of the football field.

finally, after what seemed like the longest day ever, the final bell rang. jughead quickly stopped by his locker to retrieve his books and headed for the front door. he couldn’t wait to go home and crawl in his bed for the rest of the day.

but that plan was unfortunately put on hold as he exited the school. 

as he walked across the parking lot towards his bike that was parked in the back, he noticed betty leaning up against her jeep a few spaces down from his bike. he took in the way her hands were shoved in her jean jacket pockets, and the way she was looking around a lot.

a student walked up to her and she nodded at him. they exchanged a few words before she took her hand out of her pocket, and jughead nearly fell on the ground when he saw her pull out a pixie stix and hand it to the student.

jughead's jaw dropped in shock before his facial features hardened in anger. he walked past his bike and straight up to betty, who flinched in surprise when she noticed him walking towards her.

“are you fucking kidding me betty!?” he shouted in anger.

“jughead i-”

“so you’re selling this shit?”

“jughead. you- you don’t understand.” betty stuttered out, her eyes wide in panic.

“i should’ve known better. so was that your plan all along, huh? to get close to me, make me actually fall for you and then get me high so i’d spill secrets that you can take back to your father?”

“jughead please i-” betty started as she reached out for him but he yanked his arm away with a scoff, causing her eyes to water. “jughead please, you have to believe me. i didn't want to do that to you and i don’t want to sell this shit.”

“then why?”

jughead studied her face as she averted her eyes from his. she took her hand out of her pocket and reached up to curl a piece of hair behind her ear but jughead gently grabbed her wrist before she could.

“jughead i…” she paused as she looked into his eyes, and despite his anger they still looked genuine and made her feel safe. “i want to explain. please, can… can you meet me somewhere tonight and i promise i will explain everything.”

jughead stared at her hesitantly, not even sure if he should give her the time of day after what she did. but he knows he deserves an explanation, so he agreed.

-

cheryl looked at their bed nervously through the reflection of the vanity mirror, where her girlfriend was laying, scrolling on her phone, as she applied a layer of nude lipstick. 

“you’re staring.” toni stated without looking up from her phone. 

“and?” cheryl replied teasingly. 

when she finished applying her lipstick she turned around in her chair to face her girlfriend. 

“are you sure you’re going to be okay going to the hospital by yourself?” cheryl asked cautiously.

toni locked her phone and set it down on the bed as she scooted to the edge, the tips of her toes barely touching the floor as they dangled over the side of the bed. 

“babe, i promise i’ll be fine.” toni assured her as she reached her hand up to wrap around the bedpost. 

cheryl really didn’t want to leave her side, especially if she was going to the hospital. she’s had a very emotional couple of days and she was worried that toni would need her again. she didn’t want to leave her side but with veronica glued to sweet peas' side she had to be present at their club tonight for monday night karaoke. 

“okay, well please call me if you need me.” 

“i promise i will call you if i need you.” toni replied with a hint of a smile to help ease her girlfriend’s nerves. “come here.” toni gripped cheryl’s chin and brought her in for a sweet kiss.

cheryl brought both of her hands up to hold the sides of toni’s face as she deepened the kiss, tilting her head to the right to get closer. she pinched toni’s bottom lip with her lips and pulled away slowly. 

“i love you.” she whispered.

“i love you. now go before you’re late.” toni said with one last peck to her lips. 

“i’m the boss, i’m never late.” cheryl smiled, causing toni to chuckle. 

cheryl stared at her for a few more moments. she was happy to see toni smile. she was always happy to see toni smile, but she was especially happy to see her smile considering everything that has happened the past few days. 

“baby, stop looking at me like that and go before i really make you late.” toni said, pulling cheryl out of her trance. 

“okay okay, i’m going. see you tonight.” unable to resist, cheryl leaned in for one last chaste kiss before grabbing her purse and keys and heading for the front door. 

-

cheryl would’ve much rather been anywhere else other than work right now. actually there was one very specific place she’d rather be. not only was she bored out of her mind but she was worried about toni. she knew toni would call if she needed her but she couldn’t help but check her phone every five minutes.

“everything okay?” reggie asked from behind the bar where cheryl was leaning up against it.

“yeah, just rather be with toni. but i gotta hold it down for veronica.” cheryl replied as she checked her phone again.

“oh yeah. how is sweet pea?”

“he’s good. toni said he’s awake and talking so that’s a good sign.”

“it’s still so crazy what happened. i know he may look tough and intimidating but he is like the nicest guy. i can’t imagine anyone who would want to do this to him.”

cheryl just nodded and released a sigh as she looked down at her phone again.

“may i have my usual, please.” cheryl said politely and reggie nodded as he started to mix her drink. 

when he was done he set it down in front of her and she picked it up to take a small sip as she looked around the club. a couple was on stage singing a very out of tune rendition of some ariana grande song, and everyone on the dance floor was hyping them up.

she looked over towards the vip section, and squinted her eyes as something caught her attention. she watched as a group made up of four girls and two guys each emptied tubes of pixie stix into their mouths.

cheryl slammed her drink down on the bar top causing some of the liquid to spill out and walked away from the bar, ignoring reggie as he asked her what was wrong. she walked over to the corner closest to the vip section where one of the serpents, who was working security, was sitting down playing a game on his phone.

“hey! slinky!” cheryl yelled out as she approached the man who quickly turned his phone off and stood to his feet, standing an entire foot taller than cheryl, hence the name slinky. “what do i pay you for?”

“uh- um- to be security?” he stuttered out.

“exactly. so would you like to explain to me why there’s a group of people doing jingle jangle in my club?” cheryl demanded as she crossed her arms.

“i- i... was unaware-”

“yeah, because instead of doing your job, you’re playing on your damn phone.”

“cheryl- i’m so sorry. please don’t tell toni.” he begged, causing cheryl to roll her eyes.

“come with me.” she said as she grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him over to the vip section.

“hey guys! we having a good time?” cheryl asked the group in the vip section with a bright smile on her face.

“oh yeah! the best time!” one of the girls answered back while the rest agreed.

“aww… well that’s too bad because i’m going to have to ask you to leave.” cheryl replied, instantly dropping her smile.

“what? why?” one of the guys asked.

“because i saw you doing jingle jangle.” 

“yeah well it’s a club-” the other guy started before he was interrupted by cheryl.

“exactly!  _ my _ club! and there are no drugs allowed in my club. now, you all can either leave willingly or you can be removed by my security guard here. your choice.”

the group of people groaned and rolled their eyes but started to gather their things. just as they started to get up, reggie ran up to cheryl.

“cheryl, i think we might have a problem.” reggie said into her ear before pointing towards the entrance of the club where sheriff keller was walking inside.

“what now?” cheryl mumbled as she and reggie walked through the crowd and up to keller. “sheriff keller? to what do we owe the honor?” cheryl asked.

“we got an anonymous tip that there was drug activity here.”

“yes, well you should know i just asked them to leave so we have it under control.”

keller stared at her and squinted his eyes.

“do you mind if i take a look around.”

“sir, that's highly unnecessary.”

“oh i think it is very necessary. now, excuse me.” he stated before brushing past her to walk into the club. 

cheryl followed him and stayed close to him as he walked through the crowd on the dance floor. he walked around the bar and used his flashlight to look around. he looked in between the drinks on the shelf before turning to look under the bar where he found a safe.

“is that a safe?” keller asked.

“yes. that’s where we put our tips at the end of each day.” cheryl answered impatiently.

“open it.” he demanded.

“keller-”

“cheryl, i’m just doing my job, now open the safe.”

cheryl looked at him angrily before nodding at reggie. he took the key to the safe out of his pocket and bent down next to keller to unlock it.

when the safe door opened both cheryl and reggie’s jaws dropped in pure shock. not only were there at least twenty sticks of jingle jangle in the safe but there were also maybe ten small bags filled with pills inside.

“keller, i swear i have no idea where that came from.”

keller sighed as she turned his flashlight off and stood up. he placed it back in it’s holder before taking out his handcuffs.

“cheryl blossom, you are under arrest for the possession of narcotics.” he stated as he grabbed her and placed her arms behind her back to cuff her.

“keller, this is ridiculous! come on! i grew up with your son! you know me!” cheryl shouted as keller led her through the club and towards the exit.

“everyone out now! the twilight night club is closed until further notice!” keller shouted before leading cheryl outside and to his car.

-

jughead leaned up against his parked motorcycle as he finished off the cigarette that sat between his fingers. he dropped it to the dirt and squished it with the toe of his shoe as the rushing water of sweetwater river filled his ears.

he pulled out his phone to check the time again. betty asked him to meet her at ten pm, and it was nearing 10:40. he was already hesitant about meeting betty anyway, thinking it was a set up, but the genuineness in her eyes is what convinced him to come. but now he was starting to get impatient.

he checked his phone one more time before cursing under his breath. he knew this was a waste of time. but, just as he threw his leg over his bike he heard a car crushing the dirt as it approached him and saw the bright headlights. 

he unmounted his bike and stuck his hand in his pocket, just in case it was a set up and he needed to retrieve his knife quickly. but he relaxed when he saw betty’s jeep pull up next to him.

“i was starting to think you weren’t going to show.” jughead huffed as betty opened her front door and hopped out of her car.

“i’m sorry, my parents barely let me leave. i had to come up with a believable excuse.”

“whatever.” jughead scoffed.

“you’re still mad.” betty stated.

“of course i’m still mad, betty. you were playing me.” jughead fumed, his facial expression hard.

“jughead, you know i like you. that was real-  _ is  _ real.” 

jughead scoffed and crossed his arms.

“well i thought i liked you too until i found out you were just using me. you know because of you a man got shot and almost died and i basically lost my place in the gang, my family!” 

“jughead i wasn’t- i- i mean i was but i didn’t want to. please just let me explain.”

“why do you think i’m here!?” jughead snapped causing betty to hesitate. “well... explain.”

betty tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she dropped her eyes to the ground. she was terrified for what she was about to say. but she really liked jughead and he deserved the truth, no matter the consequences.

“it’s my father.” she said barely above a whisper.

“what?” jughead asked, his voice much gentler which gave her the courage to look into his eyes.

“it’s my father, jughead.”

“what’s your father?” jughead asked, tilting his head forward in anticipation.

“everything.”

jughead ran his fingers back through his hair as he released a sigh.

“okay, well… tell me everything, that’s why we’re here, right?”

betty nodded and closed her eyes for a couple seconds. she took a deep breath to gather her thoughts before unloading everything.

“my parents are drug dealers. it started back in new york. they had a job at a small magazine company but that was just a cover for their real work. they started selling drugs to people at the company until they were caught and got fired. they still sold drugs though and it was our only source of income for awhile. but it wasn’t enough to keep us all afloat, so my dad ended up taking over when he killed the head of the whole operation. then he forced me and my siblings to sell too, at our schools and jobs and stuff. then one day, my dad comes home and tells us we’re moving to a town called riverdale. the announcement was random and i had no idea why we were moving until a few weeks after we did. my father was cooking up a new drug and he needed a small town to test it on. he heard about what happened with that lodge guy and figured this would be the perfect town.”

“so you  _ were _ using me?”

betty hesitated again.

“yes... my job was to get close to a serpent to scope them out and make sure to stray them away from my dad's business but i didn’t expect to fall for you, jughead. and i am so sorry for spiking your jingle jangle at that party, it makes me sick to my stomach every time i think about it-”

“wait wait wait.” jughead stopped her as he waved his hand in confusion. “so you’re telling me that you not only convinced me to do drugs but you  _ spiked  _ mine!?”

“jughead please. you have to believe me. i didn’t want to-”

“then why? you had a choice betty.”

“no. no i didn’t have a choice. you don't understand jughead.”

“then  _ help me!  _ help me understand.” jughead pushed. 

his voice was sincere and he was looking at betty with those soft eyes that made her feel safe.

“you don’t know what he’d do to me if i said no.” betty said softly and slowly.

jugheads eyes went wide with shock and his face morphed into one of concern.

“betty…” he didn’t even know what to say.

“that’s why i sell. and that’s why i did what i did to you.”

“because you’re afraid.” jughead stated.

“that’s also why i was even scared to tell you any of this because if he ever found out…” betty trailed off.

jughead didn’t finish her sentence but he knew exactly what she meant.

there was a pause in the conversation before-

“so, sweet pea.”

“i want to tell you but i can’t. i just can’t.” betty’s voice cracked as she shook her head.

“betty.” jughead started as he stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand, causing her breath to hitch. “you can tell me. i’ll protect you.”

“you don’t know my father.” betty said with a shake of her head.

“yeah, well your father doesn't know the serpents. betty, please.” jughead pleaded as he squeezed her hand tighter.

“my father didn’t shoot him but he ordered it. it was my brother, charles.”

“son of a bitch! betty, we have to go tell toni then we have to tell the police.” jughead tried to pull betty’s hand but she tugged back.

“jughead we can’t. my- my father-”

“betty, look at me.” jughead said as he grabbed betty’s other hand and held them up to his chest. “i know you’re scared and i can’t imagine everything you’ve gone through, but the serpents will protect you if you help us. you said you don't want to do your fathers bidding, then don’t. and i promise under serpent protection no harm will come to you. just… please.”

betty stared into his eyes. his pleading eyes. his gorgeous pleading eyes. the eyes of a guy she really liked. she was standing in front of him, holding his hands, and not only was he begging for her help but he promised to protect her, and she believed him. she trusted him. he was right. she was done doing her father’s bidding 

on impulse betty leaned forward and pressed her lips into his. she felt him let go of her hands and a second later felt those hands on her hips. she reached up to cup his cheeks and he breathed her in before they pulled away slowly.

“okay.” she whispered in agreement.

“okay. do you want to ride with me or follow me?” he asked as he pulled away from her but she pulled on his hand to stop him.

“wait. there’s something else.”

“what?” jughead asked as his eyes looked over her entire face.

betty swallowed dryly as she moved to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, but jughead grabbed her wrist to stop her, and caressed her skin with his thumb.

“betty, what?”

“as revenge for toni stepping to him, he-” betty paused.

“betty,  _ what?” _

“he sent my brother to plant drugs in the twilight night club and called an anonymous tip. toni’s girlfriend is going to get arrested, probably already has been.”

jughead’s mouth parted and his eyes widened, his eyebrows rising to the middle of his forehead. he knew toni was going to be  _ furious. _

“oh shit. we gotta go, now!” 

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: small mention of rape (just the word really, towards the end)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> also, updates will be twice a week now. mondays and fridays woo

toni stood outside of sweet pea’s door, leaning against the opposite wall in front of it. she had no idea how long she’d been standing there just staring at his door. for some reason she just couldn’t get herself to go in.

she has been in this same situation a few times with other serpents. but it’s never been with one of her best friends, the guy she grew up with, her brother. so it was harder to walk through that door. she didn’t know how she would react when seeing him. she knew for a fact that sweet pea wouldn’t want anyone crying, but she couldn’t promise herself that she wouldn't.

however, after one more deep breath, she pushed herself off the wall and stepped up to the door. she knocked before placing her hand on the door handle and opening it. when she walked in veronica, fangs and fp were already present and they were mid laugh as she walked further into the room. the laughter died down, but not in an awkward way, as they all looked at toni.

toni looked over at sweet pea. he was awake, but he still had oxygen tubes in his nose and an iv in his arm. but he looked good. in fact, he looked happy.

“tiny! ‘bout time you showed up.” sweet pea smiled brightly as he reached for toni’s hand.

she stepped closer to him and put her tiny hand in his large one and squeezed. she tried to fight it but she couldn’t help the way her eyes glossed over.

“come on, i already told these guys no crying.” sweet pea grunted out with a chuckle.

“these are happy tears i swear.” toni chuckled back. “you just look-”

“he looks pretty good for a guy that just got shot right.” fangs laughed from where he sat on the couch.

“yeah and i can still kick your ass.” sweet pea shot back.

“well let’s go right now then.” fangs said, causing sweet pea to laugh, which then caused him to grunt and hold his side.

“come on man, don’t make me laugh.”

“oh, sorry dog.” fangs apologized.

“so you’re doing okay?” toni asked as she held sweet pea’s hand with both hands.

“oh yeah, i’ve actually never felt more alive.” sweet pea answered with a smile.

“really?” toni tilted her head in confusion, wondering how a man lying in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound could be feeling the most alive right now. 

“oh yeah. ronnie.” sweet pea called.

toni watched as veronica stood up from the chair she was sitting in and held up her left hand. toni gasped when she saw the ring sweet pea had showed her a couple days ago on her ring finger.

“oh my God!” toni cheered. “when- how-”

“i asked her the second i woke up.” sweet pea answered, staring at veronica with the doughiest eyes she’s ever seen her best friend sport.

“it’s true. will you marry me were the first words he said when he woke up and saw me.” veronica said, a permanent smile plastered on her face as toni reached across the bed to hold her hand and get a better look at the ring.

“it’s not the way i planned to ask her. but i just couldn’t wait another second.” sweet pea expressed as he lifted his hand to hold veronica’s.

“that’s so beautiful. congratulations.” toni said, receiving a thanks from both of them. she smiled from ear to ear as she watched veronica lean down to press a sweet kiss to his lips. she was so happy for her best friend. now she understands why he’s never felt so alive.

“where’s cheryl?” sweet pea asked.

“holding it down at the club.” toni replied.

“oh yes, please tell her thank you for me.” veronica said.

“no thank you needed. she understands.”

veronica nodded and toni smiled as she watched veronica run her hands through sweet pea’s hair. they looked so happy considering where they currently were. 

“so what’s going on with serpent business?” sweet pea asked. 

“we don’t have to talk about that-” toni started with a shake of her head before she was interrupted by sweet pea. 

“toni come on. give me something.”

“well... i don’t have any substantial proof but i know who shot you.” toni said, receiving the full attention from everyone in the room.

“who?” sweet pea asked, his facial expression hardening before veronica reached back up to run her fingers through his hair again to keep him calm. 

“it was hal cooper.”

“how do you know?” 

toni reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to sweet pea.

“this was left in your pocket as a warning, i guess.”

“stay out of our business and we’ll stay out if yours?” sweet pea read the note out loud.

“that’s the exact same thing hal said to us that day we visited him at the register.” fangs added. 

“so what’s the plan?” sweet pea asked as he handed the paper back to toni who refolded it and stuffed it back in her pocket.

“i don’t have one, yet. but when i do i promise you’ll be the first to know.”

“good. that mother fucker is gonna pay for what he did to you.” veronica said, causing toni’s mouth to drop in slight shock. she’s heard veronica cure before. she’d drop a ‘ _ bitch’  _ or a ‘ _ damn’  _ often, but she’s pretty sure this is the first time she’s ever heard her drop an f bomb.

“sweet pea i… i just wanted to say i’m sorry.” toni apologized.

“for what?” sweet pea tilted his head in confusion. 

“it’s my fault. if i hadn’t told you to snoop around their house none of this would have happened-”

“toni stop. this isn’t your fault. the only person at fault is cooper.”

“yeah but-”

“but nothing.” sweet pea interrupted. “toni, you’re the best leader the serpents have ever had. yeah, maybe things got a little messy but don’t go blaming yourself, alright. none of this is your fault.”

toni just nodded.

“well still. i’m sorry this happened at all. and fp.” toni said as she turned to look at the man. “i’m sorry about jughead. i shouldn’t have put the blame on him because it wasn’t his fault either. i was just angry and scared but i shouldn't have yelled at him like that. how is he doing?”

“he’s really taking this hard. he didn’t even wear his jacket to school. he doesn’t think he’s allowed to. he blames himself.”

“fuck.” toni mumbled under her breath. “tell him i would like to speak with him tomorrow after school.” toni stated and fp nodded. 

there was a pause in conversation before toni decided to lighten the mood a bit.

“well, on a lighter note, how is hospital life? they treating you well?” toni asked as she sat down on the edge of sweet pea’s bed.

“oh yea, and this one is making sure of that.” sweet pea said as he smiled at veronica.

“you’re damn right. only the best for my fiancé.” she smiled back at him.

the group talked for about half an hour and the mood did turn a lot lighter. that is until there was a knock on the door.

after veronica called out ‘ _ come in’,  _ the door opened slowly and toni’s eyes narrowed when not only her grandfather walked in but her mother as well.

“hey sweet pea? how are you holding up?” thomas asked as he walked up to the bed, while toni’s mother seemingly hid behind him.

“i’m uh… doing okay.” sweet pea answered awkwardly, while everyone in the room could somehow feel the tension.

toni’s mom stepped to the side to allow herself to be seen.

“what is she doing here? i swear if this is another attempt to-” toni started before her grandpa interrupted her.

“it’s not. i promise, toni, it’s not. i didn’t even know you would be here. your mother- i mean- audra was about to leave but she wanted to come before she headed out.” 

toni squinted her eyes as she looked between her grandpa and her mother. she could tell he was telling the truth, and frankly she didn’t have the energy to be mad. even if she wanted to be mad… for some reason she just wasn’t. she was just tired. 

“you know i- i can wait in the waiting room, it’s no problem.” audra said before excusing herself and leaving the room.

when the door softly shut toni felt something pang in her chest. she couldn’t explain what the feeling was but she felt it. 

“toni,” sweet pea spoke up.

“i know what you’re going to say, pea. life is short and i need to make up with her before it’s too late.”

“no, i was going to ask if you could raise up so i could take my blanket off, i’m getting a little hot. but sure, that too.”

toni turned to look at her grandpa, expecting him to say something but he didn’t. she noticed how he also looked tired. 

“i don’t know what to do.” she said softly.

“i can't tell you what to do, toni. it’s clear that i haven’t been the best in the advice department lately. but, look at where we are. you don’t have to forgive her, you don’t even have to accept her back into your life. but don’t let your last memory be  _ this _ before she dies.”

“but… she abandoned me…” toni mumbled to herself as she dropped her eyes to her lap. 

a second later she felt sweet pea put his hand on her knee. she raised her eyes up to his and the first thing that came to her mind was the fact that they were currently sitting in a hospital room because her best friend got shot and almost died.

and the next thing that came to her mind was how sweet pea almost died before he got the chance to propose to veronica. for so long sweet pea couldn’t admit his true feelings for her and he almost died before he got that chance. 

and then she thought of her mother and how she was somewhat in the same predicament. for so long she was afraid to face her daughter and admit what she did was wrong and now, here she was trying to do so before she died. 

toni was done being mad. 

“you’re right. i’ll go talk to her.” toni announced as she stood up from sweet pea’s bed. she made eye contact with her grandfather and he nodded at her before she left the room. 

she tried to keep her breathing calm as she walked down the hallway towards the waiting room. she couldn’t believe she was doing this. she could easily change her mind and turn back, but… she didn’t want to, which was surprising to herself. she spotted her mother sitting in a chair reading something on her phone and she walked up to stand directly in front of her. she cleared her throat causing her to look up and her brows furrowed in confusion. 

“toni?”

“can we talk?”

“um… sure, sure.”

audra followed toni to the cafeteria and sat across from her at one of the tables. she figured toni had something to say since she asked to talk so she silently waited for her to speak. 

“i…” toni started before she tapped on the table and adjusted herself in the seat. “i don’t even know how to start this conversation.” toni chuckled to herself as she twiddled her thumbs. 

audra didn’t say anything. she just remained silent and patiently waited for toni to start. she was surprised she even wanted to talk at all so she in no way wanted to pressure her.

“i… i can’t forgive you. i just… i don’t know if i ever will be able to but… i am done being mad.” toni raised her eyes up to look at her mother. “my best friend was shot, and he almost died before he got the chance to propose to the love of his life. and i’m not saying our situation is the same, but… i don’t want you to die before getting the chance to at least try to repair… whatever mother daughter relationship we had.”

toni paused and audra just nodded in understanding, not sure if toni was finished speaking. 

“i can’t promise that we’ll just go back to normal, if there ever  _ was _ a normal. and i can’t promise my forgiveness yet. but, i’m not going to let you go back to new york to die alone. so… and maybe it’s the fact that my best friend almost died that’s speaking but… i want you to stay.”

toni watched as audra’s eyes glossed over and she could see her trying to fight back her tears. she could also see her fighting the urge to reach her hand out, which she was thankful for because she certainly was not ready for that yet. 

“okay.” she simply responded. 

“okay.” toni repeated. 

just then toni’s phone started to ring. she took it out of her back pocket and squinted her eyes when she saw it was the sheriff’s department was calling her. she had saved the number in her phone just in case, being the leader of a gang and all. 

she internally groaned, only imagining which serpent got themselves into trouble as she answered the call and put her phone up to her ear. 

“hello?” she answered, trying not to sound too annoyed. 

“ _ hey baby.” _

toni jerked up straight in her seat and her brows tilted down in shock and confusion. 

“cheryl? why the hell are you calling me from the sheriff's department?”

“ _ well… i was kind of arrested. keller got an anonymous tip that there were drugs in the club and he did a search and found some in our safe under the bar.” _

“fucking coopers.” toni mumbled through clenched teeth. “okay sit tight baby, i’m on my way… dammit!” toni yelled after ending the call and slammed the phone down on the table. 

“what happened?” audra asked. 

“my girlfriend was arrested for something she didn’t do. i- i have to go.” toni said quickly as she stood abruptly from her seat and grabbed her phone but it slipped out of her hands and dropped to the floor, slamming loudly. she bent down to pick it up and noticed there was a crack right down the middle of her screen. 

“fuck! this is the last thing i need right now!” toni yelled frustratedly as she ran her hand back through her hair. 

“toni.” audra said as she stood up from her seat and stood in front of toni. “i know we’re not at the part of sharing reassuring words but... it’s going to be okay.”

she was right, toni wasn’t ready for this yet. she wasn’t ready to share with her but for some reason she said-

“i’m just scared i’m going to lose her. she’s my weakness and now the coopers know. i just-” toni cut herself off. she didn’t even want to share what she just did, but for a split second she felt like she could and she wanted to. 

“i’m not sure what’s going on but you’re not going to lose her. now go get her back.”

toni didn’t respond or smile at her words. if those words had come from fangs or sweet pea or her grandpa she would have responded with a  _ ‘hell yeah’ _ or a  _ ‘damn right’ _ . but instead she simply nodded before leaving the cafeteria.

-

toni screeched her bike to a stop at the police station. she basically ripped her helmet off and threw her leg over her bike before running inside. 

“where’s keller!?” she shouted the second she walked through the doors of the station. her eyes narrowed when she saw him at the front desk signing some papers. 

the station was basically empty seeing as it was nearing midnight. but she didn’t care. she was prepared to cause a ruckus. she’d burn down the station if she had to in order to free her girl. 

“ah toni, nice to see you.” keller said with that annoying charming smile. 

“cut the bullshit, where is my girlfriend!?” toni yelled, not planning on lowering her voice anytime soon. 

keller didn’t answer verbally, instead he just nodded his head for toni to follow him.

toni balled up her fists and released a sharp breath through her nose but followed him anyway. he led her back to the holding cell and the second she saw cheryl sitting on the warn bench she ran up to the cell. 

“baby!”

“oh, toni!” 

toni planted a firm kiss on cheryl's lips through the bars before sliding her hands through them and doing her best to cup her cheeks.

“are you okay?” toni breathed out, her eyes searching her entire face. 

“i’m okay, just tired.”

“why the hell is she in here, keller!?” toni snapped as she turned to look at the sheriff. 

“well toni, maybe due to the fact that we found drugs in a safe in her club. hard drugs.” keller said as a matter of factly as he placed his hands on his hips. 

“which were planted like i told you a hundred times.” cheryl groaned aggravatedly from the cell. 

“keller you know us. we went to school with your son. we helped you catch hiram lodge and penny peabody. you really think we’d be dealing drugs when we worked so hard to get them out of riverdale.” toni explained. 

“how do i know that wasn’t just your cover all along.” keller scoffs. 

“you can not be this big of a dumbass.” toni fumed as she stepped towards keller with her fist balled. 

“excuse me?” keller shot back as she stood up straight and squared his shoulders back.

“it’s the coopers, keller!”

“the coopers what?”

toni wanted to punch him. she could. she’s small but if she just used all her energy she could just punch him square in the face and maybe take him down. 

“everything! the jingle jangle! the drug pushing! everything has been the coopers!”

“oh come on. the coopers just moved here. they’re just a regular family.” 

toni could do it. she could punch him. or maybe land a kick right between his legs. she could do it.

“and you don’t think it's ironic how just after they moved here drugs just magically reappeared?”

keller squinted his eyes but didn’t answer.

toni could do it. she could quickly retrieve the switchblade in her pocket and just stab him, then grab his keys, free her girlfriend and flee riverdale. she could do it. but she had a gang to run.

“and sweet pea. he was just shot. and look, this note was left in his pocket the night he was shot.” toni took the folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to keller. she watched as he read over the note. “stay out of our business and we’ll stay out of yours. that's the same exact thing hal cooper said to me when fangs and i went to the register to meet him.”

“toni, why didn’t you give this to me the night he was shot?” keller asked as he tilted his head.

“you really don’t know why? you’re not the best sheriff, sheriff keller, no offense, but you wouldn’t have even caught hiram lodge if it wasn’t for the serpents. and you didn’t give two fucks about what penny was doing to the southside so you really don’t know why i wouldn’t trust you with this.” toni stated strongly with her arms crossed.

“toni, we could have sent this to forensics. we could’ve scanned for prints or tried to match handwritings-”

“oh please. you really expect me to believe you’d make this your first priority. i'm standing here telling you the coopers are shady and you won't even listen to me! you’re supposed to be a detective but you suck! you fucking suck!” 

she could do it. she could just take his gun out of his holster and shoot him in the foot. that’s how furious she was right now.

“and now my girlfriend is sitting in a fucking jail cell for something she didn’t do! you know, i bet you didn’t even know about this jingle jangle stuff until you got an anonymous tip, right?”

keller opened his mouth but immediately shut it.

“of course.” toni scoffed. 

she could do it. just a knee for the balls, a punch to the jaw, retrieve his gun and shoot him. she could do it.

“look toni, i’m going to look into this and i’m going to send this note to forensics but it's not going to be enough to get your girlfriend out.”

toni was about to open her mouth to respond when suddenly the door barged open and jughead and betty ran inside.

“jughead? what the hell are you doing here?” toni asked.

“toni, i know you’re pissed at me but we need to talk to you. it’s urgent.”

toni looked back at keller and squinted her eyes at him before turning and walking back over to the cell and she kissed cheryl through the bars.

“i’ll be right back.” she whispered and cheryl nodded in response before she walked back up to keller. “don’t move. we are  _ not _ done here.” she snatched the note out of keller’s hand and followed jughead and betty outside of the station.

“this better not be a waste of my time.” she huffed as she crossed her arms. 

“it’s not. trust me. betty?” jughead said as he reached for betty’s hand and held it tightly.

betty looked at toni and drew in a shaky breath as she turned to look at jughead.

“well!?” toni snapped. she didn’t mean to be so short with them, she even planned on apologizing to jughead, but her girlfriend was sitting in a jail cell and she was angry and losing patience.

and toni’s outburst definitely didn’t help betty speak up. 

“betty, it’s okay.” jughead said softly to her while squeezing her hand tighter. 

normally someone squeezing any part of her made her afraid. but the tighter jughead squeezed her hand the safer she felt.

“it- i-” betty stuttered before clearing her throat. “it’s my father's fault your girlfriend is in jail. he sent my brother to plant drugs in her club as revenge for you stepping to him at his job.”

toni paused before she chuckled and shook her head, causing the both of them to look at her confusingly.

“you don’t think i know your dad had something to do with this?”

“well we- i-” jughead started before he was interrupted by toni.

“my question is why are you standing out here telling me shit i already know instead of telling the sheriff so i can take my girlfriend home!?” toni asked impatiently.

betty turned to face jughead again and he could see the fear in her eyes. he squeezed her hands and gave her a look of reassurance as a silent promise that she will be protected. betty squeezed jughead’s hand back and nodded firmly.

“okay.”

-

“sorry for the misunderstanding.” keller deadpanned as he unlocked the cell, allowing cheryl to exit.

“no you’re not.” toni scoffed and before she could say anything else cheryl crashed her body into hers. toni wrapped her arms tightly around cheryl’s back and shot keller a death glare before burying her face in cheryl’s neck.

“don’t worry toni, i promise i will sort this whole thing out.” keller said confidently as he placed his hands on his hips.

toni pulled away from cheryl’s embrace but kept a tight hold on her waist.

“oh don’t worry, we won't be pressing charges… yet.” 

“that’s… not really your call to make.” keller responded with his brows furrowed in confusion.

“oh i think it is. ‘cause, you see, you owe us.”

“for what-”

“oh i don’t know maybe for the fact that the serpents were the ones who caught hiram lodge, or because  _ we’re _ the ones who got penny peabody out of town when you just didn’t feel like it, or because  _ we’re _ the ones who caught my girls brother’s killer when we were just high schoolers, or because  **_we’re_ ** the ones who caught that rapist nick st clair at the town event that  _ you  _ were present at, the list goes on and on keller. and quite frankly i don’t trust you to handle this. so how about you just sit in your pretty little office and let us handle this, and we’ll call you when we need someone arrested, kay?”

keller narrowed his eyes at toni but didn’t argue back. he just breathed out a chuckle and nodded before walking out of the room.

when he was gone, toni turned to face jughead and betty.

“alright betty, here’s what's going to happen. the four of us are going to pops and you are going to tell me  _ everything.” _


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of abuse (in the beginning), graphic violence, blood. 
> 
> also remember when i said chapters will be twice a week? i lied. chapters will be three days a week now. mondays, wednesdays and fridays. :)
> 
> enjoy!

the infamous pops bell chime rang out as toni and cheryl entered the diner hand in hand, betty and jughead in tow. 

“late night for you huh?” pop greeted as the group walked past him towards one of the booths in the back.

“you have no idea.” toni responded.

pop nodded in understanding before responding, “i’ll give you all a minute before coming over to take your orders.”

toni thanked him and the four of them slid into a booth to the very far left of the diner. it was nearing two in the morning and the diner was basically empty, but she chose a booth in the back just in case.

“alright cooper, i’m only going to ask nicely once because this has turned into a very stressful night and my patience is very  _ very  _ thin. i need you to tell me all the shady business your family is in, assuming you actually want to help since you just snitched on your own brother.” toni said as calmly as she could given the circumstances of this evening. cheryl’s hand rubbing up and down her thigh was also a very big help.

toni watched as betty and jughead shared a look, seemingly having a silent conversation with there eyes. that made toni’s anger level rise but she decided to try and remain calm.

“okay what?” toni asked, her jaw clenched.

jughead nodded at betty and she took a breath before turning to face toni.

“before i tell you everything… i need you to promise me one thing.” betty requested, though not as confidently as she would have liked.

“you  _ need  _ me to?” toni scoffed in disbelief. how dare this girl that has caused her hell for the past couple weeks demand something from her.

“all she wants is protection, toni. from the serpents.” jughead spoke up.

“you know i’m not really in the mood to help the girl who got my best friend shot.” toni spat, causing betty to drop her head in guilt.

“i’m really sorry for that. really, i am.” betty said as she raised her eyes back up to toni’s. “but if you promise to protect me i promise i will tell you who shot him, and everything else.”

“give me one reason why i should.” toni demanded as she crossed her arms.

“my father… i never wanted to do anything he made me do. but when i try to tell him no, he… he…” betty trailed off and paused as she inhaled a shaky breath.

“he hurts you.” cheryl spoke up, and betty nodded.

“i want to tell you everything. and i want to help you all put him behind bars. but i’m afraid of what he’ll do to me if he ever finds out. i’m risking my life just behind here now.”

toni uncrossed her arms and her anger completely faded, because she understood. she remembered the nights back in high school when cheryl came to her trailer, tears staining her face, and bruises littered over her body. she remembered the nights where she would lay awake, just watching her to make sure she was okay. she remembered the nightmares and the ptsd. she completely understood.

“betty… you have my word. the serpents  _ will  _ protect you.”

so betty told toni everything she told jughead. she told her about their past in new york. told her about their reasoning for moving to riverdale, and needing a small town to test his new drug on. she told her about how he forced her and her siblings to sell but how she’s the only one who hates it and wants out. 

she told toni about how her job was to get close to serpent to gain information to feed to her father but then she ended up falling for jughead for real. she told her about his plan to plant drugs in cheryl’s club as revenge but also a way to get the heat off of them. 

and lastly-

“and sweet pea…” she started, tears already welling in her eyes knowing she was at fault for his almost death. “i… spiked jughead’s jingle jangle to use as a truth serum. and i told my father about sweet pea breaking into our house on your command. a-and...” betty paused as the tears rolled down both her cheeks. “he ordered my brother charles to shoot him and make it look like a robbery. and i just feel sick about it, you have to believe me. i’m supposed to act like everything is normal but i can’t sleep, i can’t eat. i just feel so guilty twenty four seven.” betty’s face scrunched up as she dropped her head.

normally toni would respond with a comment like ‘ _ you are guilty’.  _ but this time she actually felt bad for betty. she was caught between a rock and a hard place and was scared so she just did what she needed to survive. and toni understands that. 

“betty, look at me.” toni said calmly and betty sniffed as she raised her head to look at toni. “i don’t blame you. you’re just a kid who did what they needed to survive the unfair circumstances the’re in. you’re scared, so i don’t blame you. and i promise you, we are going to bring your father down.”

“thank you, toni.” betty croaked as she wiped under her nose with a napkin.

“and jughead…” toni turned her attention to the boy. “i’m sorry for what went down at the hospital.”

“toni you don't have-”

“yes i do.” she interrupted him. “it wasn’t your fault and i shouldn’t have blamed his shooting on you. so, i sincerely apologize.”

“i apologize too. even if you say sweet pea getting shot wasn’t my fault, i still had a job to do that night and i failed.” 

“apology accepted. and just so you know you’re not out of the gang. and i still need your help with this cooper- i mean… with this hal situation. you’re still on probation though so no more fucking up, got it.” toni said in a lighter tone, causing the boy to crack a smile.

“no more fucking up.” he agreed.

“and betty, if you’re really sure about this, i need your help too, and i promise, under serpent protection, no harm will come to you.”

“i’ll do anything.” betty instantly agreed.

“well, you wouldn’t happen to know your brother's schedule tomorrow would you?”

-

around 3:30am toni and cheryl entered their bedroom and toni made a beeline straight for the bed and flopped down on it face first with a tired huff.

“fuck, today has been a long day.” toni mumbled into the bedsheets as cheryl laid down next to her.

“tell me about it.” cheryl said as she laid her head down right next to toni’s and rubbed her hand in circles over toni’s backside.

“you got arrested.” toni simply stated before turning to look at her girlfriend. a beat passed and both of their lips twitched before bursting out into laughter. “i should be furious about that. i am furious about that but, fuck, i never expected to get a call from jail from  _ you.” _

“please, all the times you’ve called me from that same number.” cheryl laughed.

“okay, that was in high school and it was only like three times.”

“four.” cheryl said as a matter of factly as the two of them just laughed. the stress of the day and the fact that they’re both exhausted causing them to just laugh. and after a little while they’re laughter died down.

“can we get naked now and just cuddle. i want to be close to you.” toni mumbled as she reached her hand up to caress cheryl’s cheek.

“of course, my love.”

the couple forced themselves out of the bed and moved into the bathroom to take a refreshing shower before cuddling together under the bedsheets. toni closed her eyes as she listened to chery’s heart beat thrum in her ear, while cheryl wrapped her arms protectively around her. toni may be a badass serpent queen but she isn’t afraid to admit that she’s the little spoon and likes to be held.

“how’s sweet pea?” cheryl asked softly as she dragged her hand slowly up and down toni’s bare back.

“he’s actually really good. he and ronnie are engaged.” toni mumbled without even opening her eyes.

“what?” cheryl yelped in surprise and toni chuckled as she moved her head back to look up at cheryl. 

“oh yeah, they said he asked her to marry him the second he woke up. said those were his first words.”

“awww good for them.” cheryl awed. “it’s about time they made it official.”

“i know right. oh, and guess what else happened?”

“what?”

“my mother showed up.”

“oh, how was that?” cheryl asked, concern laced in her voice.

“we talked. we didn’t fully make up and i’m not really sure where we stand relationship wise, but i asked her to stay.” toni said slowly and softly. 

“oh.” cheryl simply responded. she could tell toni was really tired and didn’t want to get that deep into a conversation knowing she was on the verge of falling asleep.

“life is short and i don’t want her to die alone.” toni slurred as she snuggled her face into the crook of cheryl’s neck.

“go to sleep, baby. we can talk more about it tomorrow.” cheryl whispered as she pressed her lips to the top of toni’s head.

it was quiet for a while and cheryl thought toni had fallen asleep when out of nowhere she heard-

“i’m gonna marry you.”

it was quiet and barely audible, but cheryl heard it clearly. she didn’t answer or respond. she just tightened her hold on toni and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

-

the next morning, in a surprise turn of events, cheryl was the one that woke up in bed alone to the smell of pancakes. it’s not that cheryl was the one that  _ had  _ to cook, but toni usually had late nights dealing with the gang so cheryl was always the first one awake anyway, especially being a morning person. she sat up in bed and stretched her arms over her head, rocking side to side before walking into their closet to grab her robe and headed down the stairs. 

it was a little past eleven, probably the latest the couple has slept in for a while. but they had a long night and an even longer day ahead of them so they definitely needed the rest. 

cheryl walked into the kitchen to see her lover adding blueberries to the pancakes that were cooking in the pan. she smiled as she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms tightly around her small body. she buried her face in her neck and deeply inhaled her scent before pressing a kiss to her skin. 

“good morning, my love.” she mumbled against her neck. 

“morning.” toni responded as she craned her neck back to peck cheryl’s lips. 

she turned back to look at the stove but cheryl stayed put. she just rested her chin on toni’s shoulder and watched what she was doing. 

and toni definitely didn’t mind. after their late night last night and the long day that’s ahead of them today she wanted to be close to cheryl for as long as she could. 

when the food was done cheryl reluctantly let go of her hold on toni to set the table while toni prepared their plates, and they sat down to eat.

“we never really got to talk about your hospital visit last night. you fell asleep on me.” cheryl chuckled as she cut into her perfectly cooked blueberry pancakes.

“i know. i didn’t realize how tired i was until i saw our bed.” toni said as she forked a syrupy piece of pancake into her mouth.

“so… your mother came to the hospital.” cheryl stated and toni paused as she swallowed the food in her mouth and washed it down with a sip of orange juice before she cleared her throat.

“yeah. and before you ask, it wasn’t like an ambush or anything. my grandpa said he didn’t even know i’d be there, and i believed him.”

“so, you two talked and you asked her to stay?” cheryl asked.

“i did.” toni nodded. “it’s just… sweet pea almost died. he almost died before getting to tell veronica how he really feels about her. and this may sound cliche but life is short and i don’t want to take that away from audra. i told her that i’m not ready to forgive her yet but i'm not mad anymore, and just because she made a huge mistake doesn’t mean she deserves to die alone. so i told her to stay.”

cheryl didn’t respond. she just stared at her, eyes full of admiration.

“what?” toni asked with a small smile.

and again cheryl didn't respond. instead she stood up out of her seat and leaned across the table. she gripped toni’s chin between her thumb and pointed finger and placed a soft kiss on her lips, pulling away slowly before placing a small peck to the tip of her nose.

“what was that for?” toni chuckled with a smile as cheryl sat back down in her seat.

“you are just the best person i know.”

toni placed another piece of pancake in her mouth as she looked at her with soft eyes. it was silent for a little bit as the two ate and shared loving glances at each other.

“so,” cheryl broke the silence. “you ready for today?”

“oh yeah. i just can’t wait to-”

just then toni’s phone rang from where it sat on the counter. she quickly apologized before getting up to go get it, and when she picked it up she saw fangs’ name and picture on the screen.

“ah, speaking of.” toni said before answering the phone. “what’s up, fangs?”

_ “it’s done. we got him.” _

“great. just keep him in the basement, cheryl and i will be there in a couple hours.” 

toni hung up the phone with an evil smirk on her face, and cheryl was giving her back the same look as toni made her way back to her seat.

“today’s gonna be a good day.” toni smirked.

-

jughead’s leg would not stop bouncing in either of his classes. he hated that he had to be in school right now but toni made him go, under the rule that serpent business is no longer an excuse to skip class. but he could hardly focus anyway, he might well have not even been there. he was waiting anxiously for any kind of update from toni or fangs. finally just before the bell rang to end his third class he received a text from toni.

**[toni]**

_ we got him. come straight to the wyrm after school. but don’t bring betty. take her back to your trailer.  _

after third period, jughead walked up to betty’s locker as she was her placing books inside. 

“hey.” he greeted softly as he leaned his shoulder against the locker next to her.

“hey.” she responded.

“are you okay?” he asked as he reached his hand up to rest against her lower back, and she leaned into his touch.

“as okay as i can be.” 

“so um… toni just messaged me. they have your brother.” he said gently, searching her eyes for a reaction but he found none. “so after school i’m gonna take you back to my trailer. you can order a pizza, watch some movies and when i get back maybe we can ride out to sweetwater and hang out.”

“sounds good.” betty responded simply.

jughead squinted his eyes at her, trying to get a feel for what she was feeling, but he didn’t press the matter.

“walk you to class?” he asked instead and betty nodded with a smile as she laced their fingers together.

-

toni walked into the bar, her fingers loosely intertwined with cheryl’s, with a certain pep in her step. she was about to come face to face with the guy who shot her best friend. she was hungry for blood.

“morning toni! someone’s in a good mood today.” birdie greeted from behind the bar with a smirk.

“it’s a beautiful day. the guy who shot my best friend and planted drugs in my girls bar is locked up in our basement. i can’t not be in a good mood.”

to be fair, toni was also pissed. she was extremely pissed. but knowing she had the guy responsible in her clutches made her feel a little bit better.

“well they’re in the basement waiting for you.” 

toni nodded at byrdie as she led cheryl towards the stairs that lead into the basement. they walked down the narrow hall towards the back room where six serpents, including fangs and fp, were standing guard. and as they got closer to the room they could hear the muffled screams of charles.

_ “let me out of here!”  _

“already screaming like a little bitch i see. we haven’t even touched him yet.” toni said, causing the six of them to chuckle.

“oh we wanted to, believe me. but we had to wait for the boss. you ready?” fangs asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

“oh i’m more than ready. lets do this.” 

fp nodded at toni and unlocked the door. he opened it and the serpents allowed toni and cheryl to walk inside first.

“who’s there? let me out of here. my father will kill all of you.” charles growled, his voice slightly muffled due to the sack that was tied around his head. he squirmed and jolted in his seat trying to free his arms and legs from the ties they were in, but to no avail.

“they’re always so brave in the beginning.” toni chuckled in annoyance. “take his mask off.” she commanded and one of the serpents walked up to him, untied the drawstring, and removed the sack from his head. beads of sweat were rolling down his face.

“charles cooper is it?” toni said as she looked into the man's eyes.

“let me guess. toni topaz, leader of the serpents.” charles scoffed.

“in the flesh.” toni smirked.

“you’re a lot smaller than i pictured. look you can keep me hostage as long as you want but you’re not getting any info out of me.” charles spat.

toni just laughed as she stepped closer to the man.

“aww that’s cute. look at you acting tough. but it’s not info i’m after. i have all the information i need. no, you see, what i’m after is revenge.” toni smiled as she reached her hand out to ruffle his hair and he jerked his head away in anger.

toni turned around to walk towards the opposite side of the room. she removed her jacket and hung it on one of the hooks that hung above a table lined with weapons; crowbars, brass knuckles, assortment of knives, etc.

she didn’t grab a weapon yet, though. instead she turned back around to face charles as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and facetimed someone. the phone rang for a few seconds before it was answered.

“hey veronica, is sweet pea there?” she said to the phone and she noticed the way charles face twitched. she couldn’t tell if it was in anger or surprise but it was a reaction nonetheless. “hey pea! how are you doing?”

“ _ i’m holding up.” _

“that’s great. well, i’d like you to know we have the person who shot you tied up in the basement right now. would you like to see him.”

“ _ show him to me.” _

toni clicked the button on the bottom of the screen to turn the camera around and she put the phone closer to charles face to let sweet pea get a look.

“ _ he looks like a bitch. he couldn’t even kill me properly. fucking dumbass. i wish i could be there to lay my hands on him.” _

“since you can’t be with us today do you have any requests on how you want us to handle him?”

“ _ brass. lots of brass.” _

charles jerked in his seat again while huffing in anger.

“we got you. feel better pea.” toni hung up the phone and walked back over to the table. she set the phone down before picking up a pair of brass knuckles. instead of sliding her fingers through them she walked over to where cheryl was standing and held them out for her.

“you want the first hit, baby?”

“oh, i get the first hit?”

“oh yeah. he  _ did _ get your business shut down for a week.”

cheryl pursed her lips in anger and took her red serpent jacket off, handing it to one of the serpents to hang up before taking the brass knuckles from toni and sliding her fingers inside. she wiggled her fingers and balled them into a fist.

toni gripped cheryl by her belt loops and pulled her body against her own.

“do your worst.” she mumbled before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

cheryl walked up to charles, her brows tilted down and lips pursed in anger.

“really? sending your weakest link to give me a little love tap. please, what kind of gang is-  _ oof-” _

cheryl mustered up all of her strength and winded her hand back far before sending a fast and powerful swing to charles face. the brass knuckles connected loudly against his cheek, causing his skin to tear and blood to already start dripping down his face. the hit was so powerful it caused charles’ face to turn completely to the side. cheryl gripped him hard by his hair and lifted his head up to look him in his eyes.

“don’t underestimate me, bitch.” she said through clenched teeth before releasing her hard grip on his hair.

“that’s my girl.” toni said proudly, placing a smack to cheryl’s rear as she walked up beside her. “anybody else wanna get their hits in before i have my turn?” toni looked around and none of the serpents in the room made a move. all of them looked at her expectantly. 

“sweet pea is you and fangs’ best friend. your brother. you two have at him.” fp said and nodded at her with a firm look. 

toni rolled her head back and loosened up her shoulders before she took the brass knuckles from cheryl and put them on her right hand. 

“fangs, grab some knuckles.” toni commanded and fangs walked over to the table, removed his jacket and grabbed a pair of brass knuckles, sliding his fingers through them before walking up to stand next to toni. 

“how we doing this?” he asked as he cracked his knuckles. 

“you go low, i go high, and on my command we switch.”

“sounds good to me.” fangs agreed as he and toni turned to face each other, giving each other looks of determination, before stepping up to charles. 

“any last words… bitch?” toni asked smungly as she wiggled her fingers in the brass knuckles.

“fuck you.” charles spat, trying his best to keep up his tough exterior.

“aww, that's cute.” toni chuckled before swinging her fist and landing a hard punch to his jaw, creating a cut just underneath his chin.

fangs stepped in next to her and landed a punch to charles’ stomach, causing the man to grunt in pain. toni wound her hand back and sent the brass knuckles directly into his cheek and another immediate hit to his mouth, creating another cut on his top lip.

for the next minute toni landed punch after punch to charles face, head and neck while fangs worked his middle. toni called for them to switch and for another minute the two best friends continued their attack on charles.

toni huffed and halted her swings as she took a step back. fangs followed her lead and stopped with a tired ' _ woo' _ . he backed away far enough because he knew what toni was about to do. and as he suspected toni landed a kick directly into his chest.

“whew, i missed my workouts for the past few days so i needed that little cardio.” toni breathed out as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. 

charles spit blood out of his mouth and onto the floor before he started laughing, his teeth stained with blood.

“what’s funny!?” fangs snapped.

“you two… beating the shit out of me… it doesn't take away from the fact that your best friend is still laying in a hospital bed with a bullet wound.”

toni’s face contorted in rage. she let out a growl as she swung her fist again, using all of her strength. the brass knuckles wacked loudly against his face and knocked him straight out, his head drooping down. toni walked up to him and grabbed him by his hair to lift his head up to make sure he was truly out cold before carelessly dropping it back down.

“he’s gonna be annoying.” fangs huffed.

“nah, he’s gonna be fun to break. nick was boring, he was crying after one punch. i like a challenge.” toni said as she walked over to the table of weapons and set her bloody brass knuckles down.

“how long you think he’ll be out?” fp asked as toni walked over to stand next to cheryl.

“not sure. we’ll wake him up in about ten minutes.” toni answered as cheryl lifted her right hand to place gentle kisses to her reddening knuckles. “thank you, baby.”

cheryl just hummed in response as she continued to pepper kisses to her skin. she picked her head up and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of toni’s mouth.

“you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“no way. that asshole got my business shut down for a week. i still want to get a few more hits in.”

toni just smirked at her proudly before leaning back in for another chaste kiss.

in the meantime, toni sent one of the serpents upstairs to get her and fangs, and whoever else wanted one, a beer, and she sent another serpent to go get a bucket of water. toni lit a cigarette as she just waited for ten minutes to go by.

“alright, wake him up.” toni commanded after the ten minute mark. taking another swing of beer as she stubbed her cigarette out in the ashtray. 

fp picked up the water bucked and dumped the entire thing on charles’ head, causing the man to wake up with a gasp.

“ah, welcome back.” toni smiled as she slid the brass knuckles back on her fingers. “got anything you wanna say?”

“let me out of here out of here you fucking bitch.”

toni clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth three times while shaking her head.

“not what i was hoping for. let's try this again, shall we.” toni said before landing a hard punch to charles’ cheek.

-

after school jughead stood in the parking lot, a lit cigarette in his mouth, leaning against his motorcycle as he waited for betty. 

last night jughead refused to take betty back to her house, so she spent the night at his trailer, sleeping in jughead’s bed while jughead took the couch, and she borrowed one of the female serpents clothes to wear today. 

jughead refused to let betty go back to her house, as long as hal was still there. and with charles being held captive, hal and alice at work, and polly being surveilled, jughead, with permission from toni, sent one of the serpents to her house to get as many of her clothes as possible. and with betty now under serpent protection, this was her safest option.

“wassup!” mad dog greeted as he walked up to jughead and gave him a handshake.

“hey mad dog.”

“what's goin’ on? i haven't heard from you in a couple days.”

“yeah, sorry about that, man. a lot of shit happened. like a lot.” jughead said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

“yeah, i heard about sweet pea. i’m so sorry about that.”

“yeah... it’s all good now though. hey listen. i’m gonna talk to toni first but i’m going to hit you up later. we’re getting a lot closer and i still would like your help.”

“yeah, i would love to help. just let me know.” 

mad dog and jughead slapped each other's hand and curled their fingers in a shake before mad dog nodded and walked away towards his car. just as he peeled out of the parking lot, jughead noticed betty coming out of the school. he couldn’t help but smile at her as she walked closer to him.

“hey.” she smiled at him.

“hey.” he responded before betty placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to greet him with a quick peck to his lips.

“you ready?” he asked and betty nodded before jughead handed her the extra helmet he let her use this morning. he threw his leg over his bike and held his hand out to help betty. she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he started his bike and drove out of the parking lot. the ride was quiet, but jughead certainly enjoyed the feeling of her hands wrapped around his waist.

when they reached jughead’s trailer jughead kept his bike running and held his hand out to help betty off and then he reached into his pocket to hand betty his house key.

“how long will you be gone?” she asked as she took her helmet off.

“i’m not sure, depending on how long toni keeps us there. could be a couple hours or it could be really late.”

betty didn’t answer. she just nodded her head in understanding, but jughead could see the slightest disappointment in her eyes.

jughead took his helmet off as he stared at her. he tilted his head before holding his hand out.

“come here.” he said softly. she placed her hand in his and he pulled her forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. he moved his hands down to rest on her hips and squeezed ever so gently before pulling away from her slowly.. “there’s money in my drawer next to my bed for food if you get hungry, and i’ll text you to keep you updated, okay? but i don’t want you to worry.”

“i’m not worried for you.” she stated.

“you’re worried for your brother.” he said more as a statement than a question.

“can… can you just… give him a message for me?” she asked.

“of course.”

-

toni sat in a folding chair, cheryl sitting right next to her with her arm around her shoulder, as she slurped the last of her milkshake from pops. she had sent one of the serpents to go get lunch for everyone an hour ago.

she finished off her milkshake as she listened to the whimpers from charles from where he was still tied to the chair. he looked horrible. dried blood covered his face and fresh blood dripped down from the cut on his eyebrow. his hair was matted, his clothes were torn and his body was littered in bruises.

they hadn’t laid a hand on him in a little over an hour. toni was angry and wanted to beat him until he had no pulse, but that wasn’t the plan. she didn’t want to kill him... yet. so she allowed him to rest until jughead showed up and she let him get his hits in.

“i’m sorry, do i hear you crying? where’s the tough guy from a few hours ago? come on, call me a bitch, tell me to fuck off, threaten me with your father.” toni taunted as she stood from her chair and gave a lazy kick to charles’ leg.

“please.” he whimpered as his head bobbed. 

“please what?”

“please… let me go…” 

toni laughed out loud.

“let you go?  _ let you go?  _ fangs, do you think we should let him go?”

“hell nah!” fangs answered immediately.

“nah, i'm not going to let you go. not until you give me what i want.” toni patted the man on his shoulder before walking back over to her seat.

“please! i’ll tell you anything you want, please!” the man begged.

“i already told you, cooper. i know everything i need to know. it’s not information i’m after.”

“what do you want from me?”

toni inhaled sharply and stood back up from her chair. she marched over to him and gripped him by his hair, pulling his head up to look into his eyes. he grunted in pain at the action.

“you don’t know!?” toni scowled.

“please. just tell me what you want and i’ll do it. i swear.”

toni growled in anger before roughly dropping his head.

“pathetic.”she scoffed. “i liked you better when you were a cocky asshole. if you don’t know what i want you just sit there and think about it.” toni spit before she flopped back down in her chair and cheryl immediately threw her arm back over toni’s shoulder and caressed her skin with her fingers.

“fucking pussy.” toni mumbled under her breath and cheryl leaned in and pressed her lips to her jaw.

“you want to go outside for a smoke break?” she asked. she knew they could smoke down here but toni was angry and she figured some fresh air and getting out of the room for a few minutes would be a good idea. and toni agreed with a nod.

“we’ll be back, and no one lays a finger on him until we are.” toni commanded and everyone nodded in understanding as she and cheryl left the room.

-

toni breathed in deeply as she and cheryl stepped out into the fresh air. she took out her pack of cigarettes and as usual she lit cheryl’s first before lighting her own.

“you okay?” cheryl asked.

“mostly just irritated and annoyed.”

“you want to take a walk?”

toni nodded and intertwined her fingers with cheryl as they walked away from the whyte wyrm.

toni was so grateful for cheryl, and was glad she was here today. toni doesn’t know when she needs to step away for a bit but cheryl always does, and this walk allowed toni to clear her head and calm down a bit before she had to go back in there and do it all over again.

“thank you, baby. you always know what i need.” toni said as the couple walked in the direction back towards the whyte wyrm, their connected hands swinging back and forth between them.

“no need to thank me. i got you, always.”

toni’s lips curled up into a smile as she lifted cheryl’s hand to place a kiss to the back of it.

as they walked into the parking lot of the white wyrm, jughead pulled up on his bike at the same time. he took his helmet off and ran his fingers back through his hair just as toni and cheryl walked up to him.

“how was school?” toni asked.

“okay, although i could hardly pay attention.” jughead answered as he set his helmet on the seat of his bike.

“and betty?”

“she’s… okay. like, actually okay and i don't know why that worries me.”

“her father is a drug dealer and her brother is currently tied up in our basement. it’s okay for you to be worried about her seemingly being okay.”

“yeah, i guess you're right.”

“are you ready?” toni asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

“yeah, but um… betty wanted me to give charles a message from her but i told her i’d have to ask you first.”

“what’s the message.” jughead leaned in to whisper the message into toni’s ear and her lips pulled back into a smirk.

“oh, you can absolutely pass on her message.”

-

“we’re back. did anything interesting happen while we were gone?” toni asked as she, cheryl and jughead re-entered the room.

“other than him begging us to let him go, nothing.” fangs said while leaning back in his chair, his feet propped up on another chair in front of him and his hands resting on the back of his head.

“wow.” jughead gasped as he took in charles’ bloody and busted face.

the man's head was bowed and he looked like he was falling asleep. toni wasn’t having that.

“fp, splash some water on him.” 

fp nodded as he grabbed the water bucket and dumped half of it on charles’ head. the man gasped as he lifted his head up, just as toni stepped up to him and backhanded his cheek, a loud slap echoing through the room.

“wakey wakey! we have a lil message for you.” toni sing-songed as she nodded at jughead.

the boy took off his jacket and hung it on the hook before removing his t-shirt as well, leaving him in a white wife beater. he cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders back as he stepped up to the man.

“hey, charles. i don’t think we’ve officially met. i’m jughead, the guy that’s dating your… well, your used to be sister. and she told me to give you a message. she said, and i quote, i do not give a fuck about you, just like you didn’t give a fuck about me. all the times you just sat back and watched dad abuse me and did nothing. now i’m going to sit back and watch the same thing happen to you. you’re dead to me. end quote.” jughead said with his face contorted in anger. 

charles said nothing. he just breathed heavily and averted his eyes from jughead’s.

“oh and this is from her.” jughead added before clenching his fist and sending a hard punch to charles’ left cheek, causing his face to turn by the impact. “and this is from me.”

jughead punched his other cheek with his left hand, causing his face to turn the opposite direction, a string of spit and blood flying from his mouth.

“and this one is from sweet pea.” 

jughead backed up and landed a kick straight to charles’ chest. the impact was so hard it caused the chair to fall backwards, sending charles to the ground.

“damn jughead.” toni chuckled, an impressed frown on her face.

jughead simply backed away and ran his fingers back through his hair with a deep breath.

“i wish i could’ve been here before you turned him into the weak bitch he really is.” jughead huffed as he admired his knuckles, already starting to turn red, and balled his hand into a fist a few times.

“sorry, you know the rules. no more skipping school.” toni replied.

“i missed all the fun.” jughead whined and toni just chuckled in response.

“alright pick him up.” toni ordered and two men went down to sit charles’ seat back up. toni walked back up to him and leaned her face down to his, placing her hand on the back of his chair over his shoulder. 

“are you going to give me what i want?” toni asked through clenched teeth. 

charles’ shoulders started to shake as he whimpered. 

“i… what do you want from me?”

“still don’t get it huh?” toni pursed her lips in anger before smacking her lips. “well alright.”

“wait wait wait-” charles pleaded before her fist collided with his face.

toni gave him jab after jab to his face, neck, and torso for the next thirty seconds before halting her attack with a heavy breath.

“stop crying!” toni yelled as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and pulled her hair in two pieces to tighten her ponytail.

“please stop!” charles cried.

“do you get it now?”

“i don’t know what you want from me! i’ll tell you anything, please!”

toni growled in anger before she stomped over to the table of weapons and grabbed one of the smaller knives. she stomped back up to charles, held his head back by his hair and pressed the knife against his neck.

“i swear i am seconds away from fucking killing you!” toni seethed. “give me what i fucking want!”

“i- i- don’t know… please.”

toni yelled in frustration and stabbed the knife into charles’ leg, causing him to scream out in pain before throwing punch after punch to his body and face. she just kept hitting him and hitting him and she didn’t want to stop. she was going to kill him. she didn’t want to, not yet at least, but her anger was taking over and she just couldn’t stop. she was going to kill him.

“you… planted… drugs… in… my… girls… club… and… almost… killed… my… best… friend.” toni grunted on every punch to charles’ body.

“toni…” 

“hey toni.”

“tiny.”

fangs, fp and jughead called her name in hopes to get her to stop but all she heard was white noise. it was as if she blacked out and no longer had control of her fists.

it wasn’t until she heard the soft voice of her girlfriend that she started to come back and slowed her fists to a stop. she stood up straight, breathing heavily, and stepped away from the man.

charles coughed dryly and wheezed before spitting blood onto the floor, a string of saliva hanging from his lips.

“i’m sorry…” he whimpered, almost inaudibly.

“what was that?” toni asked.

“i’m sorry. i-i’m sorry for… getting your girlfriends club shut down… and… i’m s-sorry for shooting your best friend… i’m sorry…” he stammered out before dropping his head and sobbed.

toni closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

“now was that so hard?”

“what?” he asked as he picked his head up.

“i think we’re done for the day. someone get shank down here to get this knife out of him and patch him up.” toni ordered as she walked over to the back wall to grab her and cheryl’s jacket from the hook.

“wait- wait-” charles called out before going into a small coughing fit. “all you wanted me to do was apologize? you put me through all of this just for a fucking apology?”

“told you information wasn’t what i was after.” toni said as she helped cheryl into her jacket.

“are… are you going to let me go now?”

toni chuckled.

“nah… i think i'm gonna keep you here for a few days.”

“what!?” charles exclaimed before grunting in pain.

“let’s get out of here. tallboy, jet, you two stay down here and guard this room. fangs, jughead, call the serpents and tell them we have an emergency meeting in one hour.”

“got you boss.” fangs replied and toni grabbed cheryl’s hand as everyone except tallboy and jet left the room.

“you can’t keep me here! please!” 

toni just smirked as she ignored charles’ screams.

-

“alright, everyone is here.” fangs informed as he walked up to toni where she sat on the edge of the stage as cheryl held two ice bags to her knuckles. 

“alright let’s get this started.” toni said as she stood up on the stage, fangs standing right next to her. “alright listen up!”

the chatter started to die down and every serpent gave toni their full attention.

“a few of you already know but it is my pleasure to announce that we have charles cooper, the man who shot sweet pea held captive in the basement!” toni announced, causing a few cheers to erupt before she raised a hand to silence them. “yes yes, this is good news. now, there needs to be at least two serpents guarding his room at all times! not for a single second do i want that room unattended. and no one is to go into that room unless i order you to, understand?”

everyone nodded in understanding while one of the highschool students raised his hand.

“yes, rocket?” toni called.

“if we keep him here won't cooper realize his son is missing and come for us?”

“i wish he would, if he has the balls to. and if he does then we’ll handle him… fatally… and speaking of cooper, a few of you already know this too but betty cooper is officially under serpent protection.”

there were murmurs of confusion and disapproval, which toni expected. 

“hey hey! i understand your hesitation, her being a cooper and all, but if it wasn’t for her we wouldn’t have sweet pea’s shooter in our clutches. if it wasn’t for her my girlfriend would still be in jail for a crime she didn’t commit and if it wasn’t for her we wouldn’t know  _ anything  _ about hal’s operation. she is on our side and i made a personal promise that no harm will come to her, especially by her father, is that understood!?” toni passionately asked and the group of serpents agreed.

“we are so close to putting an end to this madness so i need everyone to be alert, capeesh? in unity there is strength!” toni shouted.

“in unity there is strength!” the serpents echoed loudly and proudly.

“dismissed.” toni said and the chatter in the bar picked back up as toni turned to face fangs. “i need you to call malachi and set up a meeting tonight.”

“hey toni.” jughead suddenly called from the floor.

“what?”

“can you make sure mad dog is present? he still wants to help.” jughead asked.

“yeah.”

jughead nodded with a smile and went to walk away.

“hey jughead, wait.” toni said and the boy turned back around to face her just as toni hoped down from the stage. “go relieve jet and guard charles’ room with tallboy until malachi gets here.”

jughead was about to ask why before toni immediately cut him off.

“oh, you didn’t think you were magically off probation did you? now go.” toni pointed towards the basement door and jughead closed his mouth and followed her orders.

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some serpent business in the beginning and then a whole bunch of choni fluff. *smut warning* 
> 
> decided to give y'all a break from the action to enjoy some choni softness before the action picks back up heavy next chapter.
> 
> enjoy :)

“mmm that feels so good.” toni hummed as her head lolled backwards.

she was currently sitting on the couch in her office, in between cheryl’s legs who sat behind her rubbing deep circles into her shoulders while toni rubbed her thumb into the bottom of cheryl’s foot, her leg wrapped around her from behind.

“i didn’t know missing three days of my workout would have me this sore already.”

“i know babe. but just think, when we get home tonight there's a hot bubblebath calling our names.” cheryl cooed into toni’s ear.

“oh yeah.” toni groaned.

toni reached behind her, grabbed cheryl’s wrists and wrapped her arms around her body as she leaned back against her until they were laying down on the couch. cheryl wrapped her legs around toni’s waist as she intertwined her fingers with toni’s and rested them on her stomach. she placed a kiss to the back of her head. they both released a breath as they just took a minute to relax.

that relaxation lasted all of five minutes when there was a knock on the door.

“come in.” toni called without moving from her current position.

“just letting you know that malachi and mad dog are here.” fangs informed her after he opened the door.

“alright thanks. you can send ‘em in and go get jughead.” toni ordered as she reluctantly sat up off of cheryl. fangs nodded and opened the door wider to let malachi and mad dog in before disappearing to go get jughead.

toni motioned for mad dog and malachi to sit on the couch as she rolled her desk chair over. when fangs came back with jughead he sat on the couch next to mad dog while fangs and cheryl pulled over the chairs that sat in front of her desk.

“hey, i just wanted to say i heard about sweet pea, and i’m so sorry. how’s he doing?” malachi asked after everyone got seated.

“he’s good. he’s up and talking so he’s good.” toni answered.

“okay, that's good.”

“but that’s one of the reasons i wanted to meet with you today. we have his shooter in our basement. and his sister, betty, is on our side now.”

“okay cool, so what do you need us to do?” malachi asked as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

“well we have pretty much all the information we need from betty but i don't trust keller enough to take it to him. i want to… i mean, i want  _ us _ to be the ones to take cooper down.”

“okay, well, we already have his son locked up and his daughter on our side. we can either find a way to get his dealers to stop dealing or torch his market.” malachi stated.

“if i may,” mad dog started and everyone turned their attention to him. “it would probably be easier to destroy the lab rather than hunt down each dealer, especially if they’re anything like dilton. that boy lives to sell drugs.”

“okay so we find the lab and blow it up. sounds easy and fun. jug, does betty know where her father cooks up his shit?” toni asked.

“i can call her.” he said as he pulled out his phone to call her and he put it on speaker.

“ _ hey juggie.” _

“juggie.” fangs mouthed to toni with a chuckle before she gave him a look that said ‘ _ shut up’. _

“hey, betty. you wouldn’t happen to know where your father's drug lab is, would you?”

_ “all i know is he has some kind of warehouse but i don’t know where it is, sorry.” _

toni clenched her jaw and cursed under her breath.

“no, that’s okay.”

“ _ but… my brother might know where it is.” _

toni suddenly perked up and her face scrunched in determination.

“okay, thank you, betty. i’ll see you soon, bye.”

“malachi? mad dog? would you like to visit our prisoner?” toni asked the two ghoulies.

“we would love to.”

toni stopped by the bar to grab a bottle of water and a straw before she led the group in her office down to the basement.

“excuse me fellas,” toni said to the two serpents guarding charles’ door and led the two ghoulies, her girlfriend, fangs, and jughead back into the room.

“hey! get up!” toni shouted as she turned the lights on in the room.

the battered man tied to the chair just mumbled in response as his head bobbed up once from where it was bowed. toni rolled her eyes and handed the water bottle to fangs as she grabbed the half empty bucket of water. she dumped all of the contents on charles and he jolted awake before groaning in pain. 

toni dropped the bucket with a loud thunk before grabbing the water bottle from fangs and she put it in front of his face.

“here.” she said shortly before charles put his lips around the straw and drank half of the bottle in one breath. “alright.” toni pulled the bottle away from him. “so, as it turns out, i do need a piece of information and you’re going to give it to me or that knife i shoved in your leg will be going into your neck instead.”

“i’ll tell you anything.” he said weakly.

“smart man. now, where is this warehouse your father uses to process these drugs?”

“it’s… in the warehouse district... just as you pass the town line heading towards greendale. the… number on the warehouse is… twelve forty-seven.” charles stammered out.

“fangs-”

“already writing it down.”

instead of thanking charles, toni just put the bottle back up to his mouth and let him drink the rest of the water before leading the group out of the room and back up to her office.

“okay, so what's the plan?” fangs asked as soon as they were all situated back in her office. 

toni paused for a second before turning to cheryl.

“baby, can you do me a huge favor?”

“sure.”

“can you run to the bar and get me a beer, please.”

“of course.” cheryl placed a chaste kiss to the corner of toni’s mouth before getting up and excusing herself from the room.

“okay, there’s a reason i asked her to leave. i need you all to scope out the warehouse tomorrow without me and i didn’t want her asking why. there’s something more important that i need to do tomorrow.”

“of course. i can gather a couple of my boys to help.” malachi stated.

“okay, great, thank you. and fangs, you, jughead, fp and tall boy will join them.”

“we got you.” 

-

“alright, i think i'm gonna head out, gonna go see pea.” fangs stated as he stood up from his seat on toni’s couch. it had been about twenty minutes since malachi and mad dog left. “are you coming tonight?” he asked toni.

“yeah, i’ll probably stop by for a couple hours.”

“okay well, i’ll see you there then.” he stuck his fingers up in a peace sign before excusing himself from her office.

“hey baby?” toni asked once they were alone.

“yeah?”

“would it be okay i went to visit sweet pea alone tonight?”

“yeah, of course. is everything okay?”

“yeah everything is good, i promise.” she reassured her. “let’s go. i’ll drop you at home.”

-

toni pulled her car into a parking spot at the hospital. she paused and took a deep breath before turning her car off. she reached over to the glove compartment to grab something and shoved it into her pocket before she hopped out of her car.

she walked into the waiting room to sign in before heading back towards sweet pea’s room. she knocked on the door before entering and when she walked into the room her smile grew wide when she saw sweet pea.

he looked better than he did yesterday. the color was starting to come back back in his skin and he was even sitting up.

“hey pea. you look great.” toni piped.

“i’m feeling great. this recovery is gonna be a breeze.”

“is he really good ronnie? you know how men like to act all tough.” toni asked veronica with a chuckle. she was sitting on his bed with him, running her fingers through his hair.

“yes, he really is. all his tests have come back good and they said he might even be able to be discharged a day earlier.”

“that’s great.” toni sat as she sat down on the couch next to fang.

“so what’s going on with the serpents?” sweet pea asked.

“well you would be glad to know that charles doesn't even look like himself anymore. we handled it with lots of brass per your request.”

“good. i still wish i could’ve gotten my hands on him though.” sweet pea huffed with a pout.

“he’s not going anywhere anytime soon so maybe you can when you get out of here, that is if veronica gives you permission of course.” toni laughed.

“we’ll see how he is after his first physical therapy session.” veronica smiled.

“also, we figured out where hal is cooking up this jingle jangle shit and have a plan to torch it.” toni added.

“oh yeah, is there a reason why you can’t come tomorrow?” fangs asked.

“yes there is. it’s also one of the reasons i told cheryl to leave my office and another reason why she didn’t come here with me.” toni took a deep breath as she stood up from the couch and reached into her pocket.

the three of them gasped in utter surprise when toni pulled out a red velvet box and veronica gasped for a second time when toni opened the box to reveal a beautiful cushion cut diamond ring.

“toni… holy shit! are you for real?” fangs gasped as he perked up in his seat.

“i’ve been for real for a while actually. i bought this ring a few weeks before the nick situation.” toni beamed with a bright smile.

“wait, are you serious? why haven't you told us?” sweet pea whined, clutching his heart in feign hurt.

“because i wanted to wait until our anniversary in a couple months and i knew you idiots wouldn’t be able to keep a secret for that long.” toni chuckled at the way both of them rolled their eyes.

“well what about me?” veronica added.

“please, you’re worse than these two. you  _ did _ find your own engagement ring.”

“uh... not on purpose.” veronica pouted as she crossed her arms.

“so why are you telling us now if you aren't going to do it for two more months?” fangs asked.

“well after everything that has happened, this guy getting shot, capturing charles and my me and my mother… i don’t know, on our way to possibly making amends before she dies… i just don’t want to wait any longer.” toni explained as she closed the box and put it back in her pocket.

“so when are you doing it?” veronica asked.

“tomorrow. that’s why i can’t go with you all to the warehouse. i already have plans. so you guys better not screw it up.”

“we got you toni.” fangs smiled.

“aww this is just so exciting. do you know how you’re gonna do it?” veronica asked with an excited clap of her hands.

“you’re not going to do anything cheesy like put the ring in the cake or propose at a game on a jumbotron are you?” sweet pea groaned.

“no, it’s going to be real romantic and you all will get all the details the day after.”

“wow.” fangs mumbled to himself as he leaned back against the back of the couch and rested his head in his hand.

“what?” toni asked, her brows furrowed in confusion at his slight demeanor change.

“you and cheryl are getting engaged. these two are already engaged. hell, even jughead has a girlfriend. i think i need to get me a boyfriend or a girlfriend.”

“aww fangy wants to settle down.” toni teased as she ruffled his hair.

“don’t call me that.” fangs whined as he tried to smack toni’s hand away.

“yeah that’s right. get on him like y’all got on me.” sweet pea laughed.

“fangy wants a boyfriend. fangy wants a girlfriend.” toni sing-songed over and over causing the couple to laugh while fangs huffed and crossed his arms in a pout and just sat back and took it.

-

the next day toni made sure to wake up before cheryl. she gently moved cheryl’s arm that was wrapped around her from behind so she could sneak away. she wrapped her robe around her body and snuck down to the kitchen.

as she cooked she was expecting cheryl to come downstairs and wrap her arms around her but they had a long day yesterday and were still up pretty late last night, just because they couldn’t get enough of each other. so when toni finished cooking she put the food in the oven to keep warm and walked back up the stairs.

her eyes softened and her lips curled into a smile when she saw cheryl still out cold. her mouth was partly open but toni always thought she looked so beautiful when she slept.

she walked back over to the bed and pulled the covers back to slide underneath and scooted as close to cheryl’s body as she could. she leaned forward and pressed her lips to cheryl’s.

“baby…” she sang softly against her lips. she pinched her bottom lip in between her own and tugged gently.

cheryl released a breath through her nose as her eyebrows twitched. toni pressed gentle kisses all over her face and neck to help wake cheryl up.

“hmm… you sure know to wake a girl.” cheryl mumbled hazily.

“good morning beautiful.” toni mumbled against her neck. she placed a peck to her skin before backing away to look into her eyes. “i made breakfast. you hungry?”

cheryl nodded as she leaned forward and connected their lips. the kiss was slow. cheryl wrapped her arm around toni’s back and breathed her in. their lips moved together sensually as their legs tangled together. but before they could get carried away, toni pulled back.

“as much as i would love to continue this, there’s breakfast waiting for us. come on.”

“ugh fine.”

toni hopped out of bed as cheryl slowly sat up. toni went to grab cheryl’s robe but she took a second to admire her naked body as she stretched her arms over her head before tossing the robe to her.

when they got down to the kitchen cheryl walked into a spread of mixed fruits on the table as well as a pitcher of orange juice, a bottle of champagne, and a can of whipped cream. toni walked over to the oven and pulled out a plate stacked with belgian waffles. after she set the plate on the table she pulled cheryl’s chair back for her to sit in.

“wow babe, what’s all this for?” cheryl asked airly as her eyes lit up at the table before her.

“can’t a girl just spoil her girlfriend every now and then?”

“of course she can. just want to know the occasion.”

“no occasion.” toni simply responded with a shrug.

_ other than my plans to propose to you. _

“well, this is lovely. thank you, darling.” cheryl covered toni’s hand with her own as she leaned over to place a sweet peck to her lips.

“you’re welcome. and this is just the beginning. i have a whole day planned for us.”

“what about the serpents?”

“there’s always going to be serpent business, baby. that’s the price to pay when you’re the leader of a gang. and we haven't had a nice romantic day to ourselves in a long time. i just want to take my girl out.”

“but, aren’t you all supposed to be going to that warehouse?”

“fangs and malachi can handle it. and i told them not to call me unless it was a dire emergency. now will you stop asking me questions and just let me romance you?”

“okay okay yes. i am done asking questions. romance away.” cheryl said before acting as if she were zipping her lips shut. toni chuckled with an eyeroll and leaned in to press a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth before they dug into their breakfast.

-

later in the afternoon, toni packed the leftover fruit from breakfast as well as two chicken salad sandwiches and a couple bottles of water into a basket and packed it into her trunk. she told cheryl to go get dressed but refused to tell her where they were going. of course she asked-

“well, how will i know how to dress if you wont tell me where we’re going?”

to which toni replied-

“dress casual but cute. just do you.” toni simply responded with a quick kiss to cheryl’s cheek.

cheryl just rolled her eyes and decided to go with a simple sundress. toni smiled at her choice. she didn’t even know where they were going but managed to dress perfectly. 

_ this woman truly amazes me. _

as they drove, cheryl of course had to ask where they were going. toni knew cheryl hated surprises, so after her third time asking she finally caved.

“okay miss  _ must know everything _ . let's just say we are going to sweetwater and that's all i’m saying.”

“okay fine.” cheryl crossed her arms in a pout and toni laughed with a shake of her head.

“you know you’re so cute when you pout.”

“oh shut up.” cheryl joked.

when they got to sweetwater river toni parked her car in the small parking lot and the couple exited the car. she walked around to her trunk and pulled out the picnic basket and her camera bag.

“omg, are we having a picnic photoshoot by the river?” cheryl asked, her eyes already lighting up in surprise.

“very close.” toni smiled as she reached her hand out to intertwine with cheryl’s. toni led cheryl over to the canoe rental shack and cheryl finally pieced it together.

“a picnic on the water. babyyyy… we haven’t done this since high school.” cheryl awed as she squeezed toni’s hand.

“told you i’m romancing my girl today.” toni smiled and cheryl leaned in to press her lips to her cheek.

with the help of a couple workers, the couple climbed into their canoe, facing each other and paddled out into the water. when they got far enough away from the shore, toni stopped paddling and let the boat float on it’s own. they opened up the basket and took out their sandwiches to eat. 

since it was a weekday and most of the town either had work or school the river was empty which made it peacefully quiet except for the calming currents of the water. and as they floated along, toni couldn’t stop staring at cheryl. she just looked so beautiful, radiant even. it was a clear day and the bright sun made her skin glow.

“what?”

“what?” toni repeated after being broken from her little trance.

“you’re staring.”

“can i not stare at my girlfriend?”

“well of course you can. i am pretty amazing to look at.”

“that you are, my darling. that you are.” toni smiled as she reached back down into the basket. 

she took out the tupperware of strawberries and took one out. she extended it forward and cheryl leaned in to bite into it. cheryl licked her lips as she chewed the fruit and toni bit off the rest of the strawberry. toni fed cheryl a few more strawberries before cheryl took out the grapes and started to feed some to toni. but feeding the grapes to toni somehow morphed into who can catch a grape in their mouth first.

“okay now we’re just wasting grapes.” toni laughed as she missed her fifth grape.

“okay, try me one more time.” 

“okayyy.” toni dragged out before she reached into the bowl. “ready?”

cheryl nodded and toni aimed with her hand before throwing three grapes at cheryl, all of which pelted her on her forehead. cheryl’s jaw dropped in shock as toni bursted into laughter.

“hey!” cheryl fake pouted before joining in with toni’s laughter.

“sorry baby i couldn’t resist.”

“oh yeah?” cheryl reached into the bowl to grab a few grapes and threw them at toni, before they just laughed.

a few minutes later toni opened up her camera bag to take out her camera. she put the viewfinder up to her eye and aimed it at cheryl. she turned the lens until it was perfectly focused and snapped the shot.

“perfect.” she stated.

“how do you know? you’re not even using your digital camera.”

“trust me, it’s perfect.”

toni took a bunch of pictures of cheryl from many different angles. the sun was so bright that it made the lighting perfect in every shot, and the way the sun reflected on the water made cheryl look even better.

when toni figured she had enough, although she could never take enough pictures of cheryl, cheryl pulled out her cell phone and decided to take some pictures of her own, all of which toni had no doubt would go on instagram.

“this one is definitely my favorite, i’m posting that one by itself.” cheryl said as she smiled down at the picture of toni reaching her hand forward to intertwine with cheryl’s and she was staring at her with a bright smile on her face and their fingers intertwined in the shot. “it’s perfect.”

“so are you.”

cheryl looked up from her phone to look at toni and her lips curled into a smile at the way toni was looking at her with such heart eyes.

“you know i love you so much.” toni said through a soft smile.

“so i’ve heard. you know i love you too.”

“so i’ve heard.” toni replied with a small chuckle.

she could easily do it. she could ask her right now. the mood was perfect, the setting was perfect, the moment was perfect. but she still had more plans, plus the ring was at home in her bedside table so she’d have to wait. she knew the moment would be perfect though.

-

toni groaned as she stood in her closet, flipping through her clothes on her side. she was freaking out because she had no idea what to wear. she thought about wearing cheryl’s favorite dress of hers, but it’s really tight, and has no pockets and she needs somewhere to put the ring box. but this was a very special occasion and she didn’t just want to wear a pantsuit or a long romper.

“fuck it.” toni mumbled to herself after hearing cheryl come out of their bathroom and she ripped cheryl’s favorite dress off the hanger. she’ll just put the ring box in her purse.

toni sat on the upholstery in front of the bed to put on her heels while cheryl was in the bathroom adding the last touches to her makeup. toni peeked inside the bathroom to make sure cheryl was distracted before moving over to the nightstand on her side of the bed. she opened the drawer and took the ring box out and quickly slipped it into her purse.

“ready baby?” cheryl asked as she walked into their bedroom, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

“yep. you look gorgeous.” toni admired her as she stood up from their bed and put her purse across her body.

“thank you, my love. as do you.” cheryl cooed as she dragged her hand down toni’s arm to intertwine their fingers.

“shall we?”

“we shall.”

toni escorted cheryl out of the house, to her car and opened the front door for her before walking around the car to the driver's seat. 

“so will you tell me where we’re going this timr?” cheryl asked as toni drove down the driveway and off the property.

“nope. it’s called a surprise for a reason. but trust me, i think you’re going to like it.” toni took her eyes off the road for a second to smile at her girlfriend who playfully rolled her eyes. cheryl hated surprises, but she wasn’t going to cave this time. this was one she would just have to deal with.

the drive was comfortably silent. cheryl kept her eyes out the window as she enjoyed the feeling of toni’s hand resting comfortably on her thigh. and every now and then toni would look over at cheryl and smile.

after about thirty minutes of driving, toni pulled up to the twilight night club. it’s usually only a ten minute drive but seeing as the club was cheryl’s second home and she knows the route with her eyes closed, toni took a detour around the town of riverdale to throw her off. she drove past pops, the bijou, and sweetwater river, a few places where they have had significant moments in their relationship before heading towards the club.

“twilight? what are we doing here?” cheryl asked as toni pulled the car to a stop and turned it off.

“it’s still a surprise. don’t move.” toni winked before opening her door and stepping out. she walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for cheryl. she extended a hand to help her out and closed her door. she locked it behind her as she led cheryl towards the entrance.

toni knew cheryl would be utterly confused which would make the surprise even better. that thought made toni smile as she reached for the door handle and led cheryl inside.

the redheads jaw dropped as she stepped into her club. it looked completely different than it usually does. instead of the laser lights, disco ball and loud pumping music the club was lit by a bunch of white christmas lights and there was a pianist playing as josie mccoy was singing a soft ballad on the stage.

“toni-” 

before cheryl had the chance to question anything they were interrupted by reggie stepping in front of them wearing a nice black suit with a bowtie.

“good evening. you ladies look lovely tonight.”

“thank you sir. reservations for topaz.” toni said.

“right this way.” reggie winked as he led the couple to a single table in the center of the dance floor. there was a white cloth draped over it and it was covered in red rose petals. there was a candle lit in the center of the table and a glass of wine was already chilling in an ice bucket next to the table.

reggie held his hands out as the couple sat down at the table.

“your waiter will be right with you. enjoy.” reggie smiled and bowed before walking away.

“okay, what- how- why-” cheryl stammered out, not even sure what to ask.

“i told you i was romancing you tonight.” toni said with a smug smile.

cheryl was about to ask another question but was again interrupted by reggie, this time wearing a black vest and necktie with a red apron wrapped around his waist.

“good evening. i will be your waiter for the evening.” reggie said as he handed the couple two custom made menus. “may i take your order or do you need a minute?”

cheryl chuckled as she looked at the menu, which only had one meal written on it.

“i guess i’ll have the steak.”

“same for me.” toni said as they both closed their menus and handed them back to reggie.

“excellent choice. be right out.” 

reggie disappeared again only to reappear in less than five minutes with their already finished meal, meals that were already prepared before their arrival and were waiting under heaters.

“before we eat, i’d like to make a toast.” toni said as she poured the wine in both of their glasses. toni set the bottle back in the ice bucket and raised her glass in the air, cheryl following. “to… us.” toni simply said.

“to us.” cheryl echoed and they clinked their glasses together. 

-

“this has been the most amazing night, toni.” cheryl said as she rested her fork down against her empty plate.

“and it’s not over yet.” toni winked before she stood from her chair. she turned around to face josie and she gave her a nod, who gave the pianist a nod and he started playing  _ dream a little dream of me, _ and when josie started singing, cheryl’s eyes lit up.

“aww, this is our song.” cheryl gasped with a smile.

“may i have this dance.” toni asked as she extended her hand. instead of a verbal answer, cheryl placed her hand in toni’s and followed her closer to the stage. toni wrapped one hand around cheryl’s neck, while cheryl wrapped a hand around her lower back, and their free hands intertwined as they swayed to the soft music.

“so you still havent told me what all this has all been about.” cheryl said softly.

“i told you, i just wanted to treat my girl to a nice romantic day.”

cheryl nodded and toni backed away from their embrace to spin cheryl around before wrapping their arms back around each other.

“so, why the nightclub?”

“can’t we just dance?” toni chuckled.

“come on, there’s gotta be a reason why you went through the trouble of decorating and calling josie down from new york and getting reggie to be our personal servant.” cheryl laughed back.

“well if you must know… it was opening night. after months and months of hard work and stress, it was finally opening night. and we were dancing right here in this exact spot. and as i looked into your eyes and took in how happy you were… that’s when i knew i wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

_ here we go. _

“cheryl, my love. we have been together for five years. we have been through so much together and have always come out on the other side stronger and happier than ever. you are my literal ride or die and i just can’t imagine a life without you in it. i want to wake up next to you every morning and kiss you goodnight every night. i want to be yours… forever.”

“toni.” cheryl whispered out as tears started to form in her eyes.

toni smiled and backed away from their embrace and she grabbed both of cheryl’s hands before dropping down to one knee. 

cheryl figured this is where toni was going with this but she still gasped as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. 

“cheryl marjorie blossom. you are my everything and then some. so… will you do me the biggest honor and marry me.”

“yes… yes toni i’ll marry you!” cheryl exclaimed through her tears as she leaned down to kiss toni. cheryl cupped her cheeks as she smushed their faces together, pulling away with a smack and resting their foreheads together.

“um... cheryl?” toni whispered.

“yeah?”

“i left the ring in my purse.”

the couple burst into a small fit of laughter before leaning back in to connect their lips. cheryl helped toni back up to her feet and she moved over to their table to pull the box out of her purse. she walked back over to cheryl and was about to get back down on her knee before cheryl grabbed her arms to stop her.

“you don’t have to get back down on one knee, i already said yes.”

“oh okay.” toni chuckled and she held the box up. she slowly opened it and cheryl covered her mouth in a gasp as she stared down at the diamond. 

“toni… it’s beautiful.”

toni smiled at her with doughy eyes before she looked down to take the ring out of the box. she grabbed cheryl’s left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger.

“i love you.” toni said in her deep raspy voice, similar to the way she first told cheryl she loved her.

“i love you.” cheryl repeated. 

cheryl cupped toni cheeks again and pulled her into another kiss. toni slid her hands around her waist to her lower back as their lips moved together and josie sang a soft rendition of  _ let’s get married  _ by jagged edge.

-

the door to their bedroom opened and toni and cheryl entered already engulfed in a make out. toni’s hands were traveling up and down the expanse of cheryl’s back while cheryl’s fingers tangled in toni’s hair.

the kiss wasn’t rushed or heated, nor was it slow, but it was very sensual. their mouths opened wide into the kiss allowing their tongues to glide against each other.

as toni walked cheryl further into the room she and cheryl both threw their purses to the side before toni searched for the zipper of cheryl’s dress. she pulled the zipper down as she trailed her lips down to her neck. when the zipper was all the way down, toni nipped at cheryl neck before pulling away. she grabbed the bottom of her dress and cheryl lifted her arms as toni peeled it off her body. luckily it was a dress that didn’t require a bra.

toni immediately dropped her hands to cheryl’s backside, gripping hard, as she attached her lips to her chest. toni pressed open mouth kisses all over her chest as she traveled lower and lower. toni pressed her lips over the top of cheryl’s left breast until she reached a perked nipple. she ghosted her lips over it before wrapping her lips around her and sucked gently.

“fuck.” cheryl whispered out as she stumbled backwards. she tightened her grip on toni’s hair before releasing her and dragging her hands down toni’s back, now searching for her zipper.

when the zipper was halfway down, toni pulled away from cheryl’s breast with a pop and allowed cheryl to rip it off her body. they paused for a moment as cheryl dragged her hands down toni’s stomach and back up over the outsides of her breast.

toni started at cheryl’s shoulders and dragged her hands down cheryl’s arms to her wrist. she pulled her hands to wrap around her neck before leaning back in for a deep kiss. their lips pressed and pulled together with wet smacks. 

as they kissed, toni started walking cheryl backwards towards the bed. when the bed hit the back of cheryl’s legs they pulled away from each other's lips as cheryl climbed back onto the bed. when her head settled down on the mattress, toni climbed on top of her and settled between her legs, leaning her full weight on top of her.

they paused again as toni just looked down at her. toni has stared into cheryl eyes many times before but this time was different. this time as she gazed deep into those chocolate orbs she saw images of their future. she saw cheryl in a beautiful white dress walking down the aisle. she saw them vacationing on an island for their honeymoon. she saw them walking through the front door of their home with a baby in their arms. she saw them growing old together. and little did she know, cheryl was seeing almost the exact same thing in her eyes.

toni dropped her eyes down to cheryl’s lips and her own lips curled up in a soft smirk before she leaned down to capture her plump bottom lip between her own. she tugged it back gently before parting her lips and closing over her lips again and again and again. the kiss got deeper as cheryl tilted her head to the right and toni followed her lead and did the same.

cheryl wrapped a hand around toni’s neck, the other resting on her back as she snuck her tongue out to press against toni’s. toni groaned lightly as cheryl wrapped her legs around her and crossed her ankles together.

toni tangled her fingers in cheryl’s hair and scratched at her scalp as their kiss progressed. she dug her teeth into cheryl’s bottom lip and tugged back before releasing it. toni pressed a kiss to her jaw before attaching them to her neck. she pressed tender kisses up and down the column of her neck before latching onto her pulse point. cheryl let out a hum as toni sucked on her spot.

“toni.” cheryl whispered out as she bucked her hips up.

toni released a soft moan as she rolled her hips down against cheryl’s, causing the redhead to release a breathy moan of her own. cheryl bucked her hips up against toni again and toni responded with a roll of her own and they created a back and forth rhythm for a while as toni trailed her lips back up to cheryl’s.

“toni.” cheryl breathed again against toni’s lips but louder and more needy as they rubbed against each other.

toni pulled away from cheryl’s lips with a loud smack and reached behind her to uncross cheryl’s ankles and place her feet on the bed. she trailed her lips back down to her neck and continued kissing down her body. she took a break in her descent to suck on her breast some more before continuing on. she kissed down her stomach, nipping at the skin over her ribs until she reached the elastic of her panties. 

toni placed a dramatic kiss to her skin before raising up a bit to slide cheryl’s panties down her legs. once they were off her feet she dropped them to the floor unceremoniously and settled on her stomach, coming face to face with her awaiting core.

toni sucked on the skin of her inner thigh and then switched to the other side, and back to the other side, and back and forth until cheryl was squirming and whining impatiently.

“toni.” cheryl groaned out as she bucked her hips up, searching for some friction.

toni gripped her hips and pushed them back into the bed as she stuck her tongue out and licked a single stripe through her core, causing cheryl to sigh in relief. toni dragged her tongue up and down through cheryl's wetness, pushing just a little bit deeper into her.

cheryl threw her head back with a hum that morphed into a moan as she tangled her fingers in toni’s hair.

“fuck.” cheryl cursed as toni wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked on her.

toni sucked on her most sensitive area before rolling her tongue around her clit. she switched from rolling her tongue to moving it side to side to flicking over it before wrapping her lips back around her.

cheryl moaned and groaned and called out toni’s name as she pulled hair while also pushing her closer.

toni continued to suck on her as she moved her hands up to squeeze and grope her breast and she continued to do so until she knew cheryl was getting close. after five years together toni knew exactly how to read her body to the point where cheryl didn’t have to vocalize what she needed and when. toni just knew.

toni brought her right hand down to circle her entrance with her pointer finger before sliding it inside of her.

“mmm fuck.” cheryl moaned out as her back arched. 

toni slid her finger in and out of cheryl smoothly a few times before adding a second finger. she resumed pumping her fingers in and out of her as she opened her mouth wider to suck more of her in her mouth. soon she hit cheryl’s spot and repeatedly pressed her fingers against it in a  _ come here _ motion.

“oh  _ toni!” _ cheryl moaned out in a high pitched voice as her back arched off the bed and she pulled at the bed sheets.

“come for me babygirl.” toni mumbled as she doubled her force.

cheryl came with toni name on her lips followed by a string of curse words as her hips bucked up against her face.

when she started to come down, toni pulled her lips away from cheryl’s core and slid her fingers out of her and immediately stuck them in her mouth to clean them off.

toni crawled back up cheryl’s body and leaned down to capture cheryl’s lips in a heated kiss. to toni’s surprise cheryl flipped them over so she was on top and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. toni groaned out half in surprise and half in the feeling of cheryl’s body on top of her. 

they kissed for a while as cheryl subconsciously grinded her body on top of toni’s. she trailed her lips down and spent some time sucking on her neck. she traveled even lower to spend more time sucking on her breasts, switching back and forth for what seemed like forever until-

“ _ uhh  _ cheryl.” toni groaned half in frustration and half in pleasure.

cheryl chuckled against her skin before she raised back up to her lips. she slid her tongue in toni’s mouth and rolled her tongue around hers before digging her teeth into toni’s bottom lip and tugging back.

cheryl sat up and grabbed toni’s right hand. she pulled toni’s hand closer to her body and flipped it over, palm up, and moved her hand to cup her center.  toni knew where this was going and she started to circle cheryl’s clit as cheryl swiped her fingers through toni’s folds.

cheryl used two fingers to circle toni’s clit and toni looked up at her through hooded eyes as she followed her lead. toni released a moan as cheryl pushed her fingers harder against her and she did the same.

cheryl slid her fingers up and down through her wetness before reaching her entrance. instead of teasing, she used her middle and ring finger to slide into toni, causing her to release a drawn out groan. 

however toni didn’t follow her and kept her fingers on cheryl’s clit. cheryl knew this as toni wanting to be a little selfish for a bit, so cheryl pumped her fingers in and out of toni as she pushed her thumb into her clit.

“fuck.” toni breathed out as she threw her head back and enjoyed the sensations. after a while toni started to move her fingers against her again and slid them inside of cheryl, gradually speeding up to match cheryl’s rhythm.

cheryl cursed as she leaned down and dug her free hand into the bed right next to toni’s head. she grinded down on toni’s fingers and toni bucked her hips up against chery cheryl’s. 

their moans started to become louder and more frequent as they built up an intoxicating rhythm and their movements gradually became rougher. toni’s hand started to cramp up the rougher cheryl moved against them but she didn’t care and continued to push them in and out of her. 

toni hissed loudly and dug the nails of her free hand into cheryl’s hips as cheryl started pressing into her spot.

“oh fu- cheryl… come with me.” 

cheryl’s body fell forward and she dug her teeth into her shoulder as they both fell over the edge. they both moved their bodies sloppily against each other's fingers as they rode the waves of their orgasms, trying to keep it flowing for as long as possible.

when they came down cheryl slid her fingers out of toni and stuck them in her mouth. she moaned at the taste. she placed her hands on toni’s thigh and spread her legs before laying on her stomach, putting her face right in front of toni’s center.

cheryl licked her own lips before she delved into toni’s heat, moving her tongue in all the ways she knows drives toni crazy.

“fuck baby.” toni cried out as she tangled her fingers in toni’s hair and pulled at her roots. toni bucked her hips up against cheryl’s face but cheryl gripped her hips and pushed her back into the bed.

much like toni did moments ago, cheryl moved her tongue every which way against toni’s clit; rolling her tongue around it, moving it side to side, up and down, and wrapping her lips around it to suck. instead of adding her fingers she focused all of her energy on stimulation her clit.

“cheryl- i’m-”

“i know… let go for me, toni.” cheryl mumbled against her before sucking her into her second orgasm.

toni grinded against cheryl’s face and cheryl allowed her to as she continued sucking on her. she was going to slow down to a stop but toni gripped her hair harder as she continued to roll her hips against her face, so cheryl gave her what she wanted and sent her into a third orgasm.

once toni came down cheryl cleaned her arousal up, being sure to avoid her most sensitive area. she crawled back up her body until they were face to face and dropped her body against toni and captured her lips in a deep kiss filled with tongue. they both moaned at the shared taste of toni on cheryl’s lips and the lingering taste of cheryl on toni’s lips. when breathing became necessary they pulled away with a breathless gasp and rested their foreheads against each other for a moment. 

“i love you, my fiance.” toni croaked as she dragged her fingertips up and down cheryl’s back. 

“i love  _ you, _ my fiance.” cheryl repeated as she leaned down to capture their lips in a soft kiss.

cheryl pulled away and they both stared at each other again as toni curled a piece of cheryl’s hair behind her ear.

“you know.” toni started and cheryl replied with a hum. “there was a moment when we were just staring at each other, and as i was looking into your eyes it was like i could see vivid images of our life together. of our future. i could see our wedding and our life and our kids.” 

“really?” cheryl asked softly as she smiled softly.

“yeah.”

“i saw it too.”

“you did?” toni asked and cheryl nodded before leaning down to place another soft kiss to toni’s lips. “i know we just got engaged but i really can’t wait to marry you.”

“and i can’t wait to become an official topaz.” cheryl stated before leaning down for another kiss.

toni pressed their lips together before she pulled away with furrowed brows.

“really? you don’t want to do blossom-topaz?”

“please, after all the hell my family put me through, i can't wait to drop this cursed name. i am going to be a topaz.” cheyrl said with a proud look on her face.

“you are going to be a topaz.” toni agreed and she wrapped her hands around cheryl’s neck and pulled her lips back down to hers and slipped her tongue into her mouth.

as the kiss progressed toni rolled them over and they burst into a fit of giggles as she leaned down to capture cheryl’s lips again. as the kiss heated up and they prepared to start another of many more rounds for the night the couple was unaware of toni’s cell phone that was vibrating silently in her purse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, mention/brief flashbacks of abuse, cancer (it won't be anything too specific but if that subject is triggering for you then please tread lightly towards the middle of the chapter)
> 
> enjoy!

it was a little past eleven pm. fangs held a cigarette between his lips and lit it as he leaned his back up against his truck. he inhaled and pursed his hips as he exhaled the smoke out of his mouth. fp, tallboy and jughead pulled up in fp’s truck. the two older men and the high schooler climbed out of the car and slammed the rusted doors shut.

“got everything?” fangs asked as he held his cigarette between his pointer and middle finger.

“yep. check it out.” fp said as he pulled down the door to the truck bed. inside sat a bolt cutter, some rope, five gallons of gasoline, five bottles of lighter fluid, ten bottles of alcohol and some old rags to make molotov cocktails.

“nice. malachi is bringing some stuff too so i think we should be good.” fangs nodded as he patted fp on his back.

the four serpents leaned against their cars and chatted for a bit as they waited for the ghoulies to show up. fangs noticed how jughead has barely looked up from his phone since they arrived.

“jug.” he called. it took the boy a couple seconds to realize he was being addressed before picking his head up with a-

“hmm?”

“is that phone gonna be a distraction during this mission?” fangs asked as he crossed his arms.

“what? uh- no. it’s just… betty. i was just letting her know what’s going on.”

“you really think that's a smart idea, jug?”

“what are you talking about? she- she’s on our side, fangs.”

“so.”

“so? wha-”

“you think sweet pea is the only person who knows how to hack a phone, jughead. if you wanna call her and let her know you’ll be late that’s fine but to _ text _ her what we’re doing right now? come on, you’re smarter than that jughead.”

“i- dad come on-”

“no, he’s right, son. i know you wanna protect this girl but you have to be smart. you better not be texting her any personal information about this mission.”

“i- i’m not. i swear. i’m just letting her know i’ll be home later than i thought, that’s all.”

fangs just nodded as he wrapped his lips around the filter of his cigarette. just then the familiar sounding engine echoed around them and he looked up just as malachi pulled his car up next to them.

“what’s happening?” malachi greeted as he, mad dog, and two other ghoulies hopped out of his car and they all exchanged handshakes of solidarity.

“so what’cha got?” fangs asked and he followed malachi to the back of his car.

“look for yourself.” he said as he opened his trunk. there were five more gallons of gasoline, a few bottles of lighter fluid, a box of long multipurpose lighters, and ten bottles of wine and rags to go with them making a total of twenty molotov cocktails. 

“oh yeah, this should do it.” fangs approved with a smirk.

“i also brought two of these just in case we run into trouble.” malachi pulled a blanket back to reveal two shot guns. “figured one for me and one for you. but, for just in case of course.”

“yeah, for sure.” fangs said as he patted malachi on the back.

“so how are we riding out? ‘cause we probably shouldn’t take more than two vehicles in case we need to make a fast getaway.” tallboy pointed out.

“well, you three can go as you came and maybe i can squeeze in your ride?” fangs asked malachi.

“of course, we got room, if you don’t mind sitting in the middle seat.” malachi chuckled.

“nah i don’t mind.” fangs laughed back. “alright well, lets ride. fp, you lead and we’ll follow you.” fangs stated and fp nodded before everyone hopped back into their respective cars. 

the ride to the town line didn’t take that long seeing as they were already on the southside. when they crossed the townline, fangs called fp and told him to turn his headlights off once they got into the warehouse district. 

they tuned right down the road towards a line of warehouses. fangs looked down at his gps as they approached warehouse twelve forty-seven. they stopped two warehouses down and fangs and malachi got out of the car. malchi walked around to his trunk to grab the shotguns while fangs grabbed the bolt cutters and the rope.

“wait here. we’ll go make sure the coast is clear and then i’ll call your burner from my burner to bring the supplies up.” fangs said to fp through the open window. 

“okay, wait.” fp said as he grabbed the duffle that sat on the floor under tallboy’s feet. he dug inside and pulled out two ski masks and handed them to fangs and malachi. 

they thanked him and shoved the masks on before heading up towards the warehouse.

they walked around the back of the warehouse next to twelve forty-seven and approached it from the back. the coast was clear in the back so they walked around the side of the building. they stopped at the halfway point when they saw a window.

“hey wait. i’ll boost you up and look to see if anyone is inside.” fangs said and malachi nodded as he put his hand on his shoulder and his foot in the palms of fangs hand. fangs lifted him up and malachi looked through the window. “see anyone?” fangs grunted.

“i don't see any people but there is a shit ton of jingle jangle and other shit in there, holy fuck.”

“well not for long.”

fangs lowered malachi to the ground and they tiptoed the rest of the way to the front of the warehouse. they stopped right at the corner and peeked around to see one man guarding the door.

“wow, you would think with that much product he’d have more than one guy guarding the door.” malachi stated.

“okay, i have a plan. i’ll distract him and you run around to the opposite side and sneak up on him from behind.”

“okay.”

“and here, use these.” fangs took a pair of brass knuckles out of his jacket pocket and handed them to malachi. the ghoulie nodded before sprinting around the warehouse.

fangs waited a few seconds to let malachi get to the other side of the warehouse before taking a deep breath and loading the shotgun in his hand. he walked around the corner and held his gun up.

“hey!” fangs shouted to get the guards attention.

“who’s there?” the guard yelled as he held up his pistol and pointed it at fangs. “drop your weapon!

“you drop yours. mine is bigger!” fangs shouted back.

“drop your weapon right now or i won't hesitate to fire!”

fangs saw malachi slowly approaching the guard from behind.

“okay. i’ll drop my weapon but i have one thing to say first... nighty night.”

“what?” the guard asked before malachi landed a hard punch to the side of his face, knocking him out and sending him to the ground.

“nice. alright now let's tie him up and throw him over there.” fangs said as he pointed behind him to the warehouse next to them. malachi nodded and they tied the man up tightly and dragged him away. once they placed him up against the other side of the other warehouse fangs took out his burner phone to call fp.

“hey, fp. coast is clear. bring up the supplies.”

“and tell him to tell maddog to drive my car up.” malachi chimed in.

“and tell mad dog to drive malachi’s car up too… okay see you in a second.”

the rest of their crew rolled up to the warehouse and started unloading the supplies. while they did that, fangs used the bolt cutters to break the lock on the door and he and malachi held their guns up as they scoped the place out. when they deemed it safe they informed everyone to start bringing the stuff in.

“wow, you weren’t joking. there is a lot of jingle jangle in here.” fangs said as he noticed the hundreds of pixie stix on the table as well all the bags of powder and the stacks of boxes that were no doubt filled with more drugs. 

once they carried all the lighter fluid into the warehouse the four serpents and four ghoulies started unpacking the boxes and dumping all of the pixie stix in the middle of the floor. it took about fifteen minutes to empty all of the boxes. after that, malachi used his pocket knife to cut open all the bags of powder and they dumped all of the contents into the pile. after that they searched the entirety of the warehouse again to make sure they had every type of drug in the pile.

once the stack was piled up they dumped two gallons of gasoline and emptied two bottles of the lighter fluid over the pile. jughead and mad dog took the other gallons of gas and poured it along the walls of the entire warehouse, while tallboy and the two other ghoulies soaked the rags in lighter fluid and stuffed them into the tops of the bottles of alcohol. when they were finished they all stood by the doors of the warehouse.

“alright, jughead, since you’re the youngest, go start the car and keep it running. as soon as these flames go up we need to get out of here quickly.” fangs ordered.

“mad dog, you too.” malachi added.

“aww what? we don't get to set anything on fire?” jughead pouted.

“alright fine, you can throw one molotov.” fangs huffed. malachi agreed and everyone picked up a bottle. “alright, everyone ready?” fangs asked as each of them. 

“this almost seems too easy.” malachi stated.

“don’t jinx it.” fangs chuckled. “okay on my count. three. two. one. go!” 

the four serpents and the four ghoulies flicked their lighters on and lit the soaked rags. once they flamed up they each threw their cocktails in all different directions. seeing as they sprayed a lot of gasoline and lighter fluid the flames spread quickly.

“alright, jughead go!” fangs shouted.

“you too, mad dog.” 

the two high schoolers ran out to go start the cars as the rest of the gang members picked up more bottles. they lit the rags and threw them. fangs and malachi threw theirs directly into the pile of drugs in the center of the warehouse while the other gang members launched theirs as far as they could, the bottles shattering against the far wall of the warehouse

“okay, one more and i think we’re good.” fangs said as they each grabbed one more bottle.

they all lit them quickly, not even caring about throwing at the same time. the entire warehouse was engulfed in flames, and fangs smiled as he watched all of the drugs burn.

“alright, we should probably go.” malachi said as the fire started traveling up the walls towards the ceilings.

“yeah, let's get out of here.” fangs agreed and they all ran towards their cars and hopped inside quickly.

“lets go lets go!” fangs shouted as mad dog and jughead sped down the road. “who has a burner?”

“me.” one of the ghoulies pulled his burner out of his pocket and handed it to fangs just as they turned down the road and headed back towards riverdale.

“what are you doing?” malachi asked from the front seat as fangs dialed a number and put the phone up to his face.

“calling 911…” he waited as the phone rang. “hello, i’d like to report a fire.” fangs spoke into the phone with a southern accent. “well i was just driving home from work and saw this building just engulfed in flames… yes it's the warehouse district in riverdale, vermont. please hurry, fast!” fangs hollered before hanging up the phone.

“oh fuck! fangs!” malachi suddenly yelled.

“what?”

“we forgot about the guard!”

fangs paused as his eyes went wide.

“oh fuck oh fuck! we gotta go back!”

“what? are you serious? we could get caught?” malachi worried.

“well we can't just leave him there! look we’ll be quick! we’ll throw him in the back of fp’s truck and take him back to the wyrm.”

malachi hesitated before eventually agreeing.

“okay.”

fangs pulled out his own burner phone and called fp. “fp, we gotta go back to the warehouse. we forgot something.”

-

toni knew cheryl was staring at her, but she kept her eyes closed for a little bit longer and enjoyed the feeling of her fingers softly tracing the outline of her face. she felt cheryl shift before feeling her lips on her own. toni released a soft breath through her nose and lazily puckered her lips to kiss her back, letting her know she was awake.

their lips moved together so slowly as cheryl wrapped her arms tighter around her and pulled her body even closer, tangling their legs together.

“good morning my fiancé.” cheryl mumbled quietly against her lips before pulling away.

“mmm good morning my fiancé.” toni hummed, her voice thick with sleep. she reached down to grab cheryl’s left hand and pulled it up to her face to press a kiss to her ring finger.

“yesterday was the best day of my life. i didn’t think it was possible to fall even more in love with you.” cheryl cooed softly and she nudged her nose against toni’s.

“i feel the same way.” toni rasped.

they leaned back in and connected their lips, cheryl capturing toni’s bottom lip between her own. they stayed there for a few moments before their lips moved, toni now capturing cheryl’s bottom lip between her own. the kiss was so soft and so slow. it was so quiet in the room that toni heard her phone vibrating from her purse that lay somewhere on the floor.

“is that mine or yours?” toni mumbled against cheryl’s lips.

“i don’t know.” cheryl answered and they just let the phone ring as they continued to kiss. the phone stopped vibrating but almost immediately started vibrating again.

“back to back call. it’s probably mine.” toni said and placed one last kiss to cheryl’s lips before sitting up, causing cheryl to whine with a pout.

toni stood out of the bed and quickly searched for her purse. she found it by their bedroom door and dug into it to pull out her phone.

“oh, it’s grandpa.” she said as she walked back over to the bed. she answered the call just as she sat down on the edge of it. “hey grandpa-”

“ _ toni! where have you been!?”  _ thomas shouted into her ear.

“grandpa, you’re yelling-”

“ _ i called you a hundred times last night!” _

“sorry, i was… busy, and my phone was off. what’s going on?”

“ _ toni…”  _ he said in a much calmer tone. “ _ your mom… she’s in the hospital.” _

toni’s face slowly fell. she didn’t expect to care this much. she didn’t expect to care at all. but at her grandpa’s words she felt her heart ache. 

“baby, what’s wrong?” cheryl asked as she sat up and rubbed her hand down her back.

“i- uh-” toni tried to force the words out, and cheryl’s hand trailing up and down her back helped. “okay, we’ll be there soon.” toni said before she hung up the phone.

“toni?” cheryl asked softly.

“my m- audra… she’s in the hospital. i… i think this is it.”

cheryl wrapped her arms around toni and pressed a kiss to her shoulder and another to her cheek before resting her hand on her chin.

“take as long as you need and then we’ll get up and go.”

toni sat there for a while as cheryl just held her. cheryl didn’t move, nor did she loosen her grip on toni, and no words were spoken. cheryl knew toni just needed a moment to process. and after a little over seven minutes toni finally said-

“okay. let's go.”

cheryl dropped a kiss to her shoulder before they got out of bed and got ready. 

cheryl drove this time, and the ride to the hospital was also silent. but cheryl kept her hand in toni’s and she knew that was all she needed right now. cheryl pulled into a parking space in front of the hospital and turned the car off before looking over at toni.

“i’m sick of hospitals.” toni stated.

“i know.” cheryl replied. she lifted toni’s hand and placed a kiss to the back of it before they both exited the car. they walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

“how can i help you?” the desk receptionist asked.

“hi um- we’re here to see audra topaz?” toni said and the woman turned to look at her computer.

“upstairs in room 229.”

“thank you.” toni replied before the couple walked away.

the closer they got to audra’s room the tighter toni squeezed cheryl’s hand. it wasn't supposed to be like this. she wasn't supposed to care. she was supposed to leave like she said she would. toni wasn’t supposed to be on her way to possibly forgiving her. she wasn’t supposed to care.

they paused when they got the room 229.

“you don’t have to go in if you don’t want to. we can go wait in the waiting room if you’re not ready.” cheryl offered gently as she caressed toni’s hand she was holding with her thumb.

toni closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply.

“no, i’m ready. we were going to try. this is our only chance.”

“okay.” cheryl nodded, but she didn’t move. she waited for toni to move first.

toni finally willed her feet to move and she walked up to the door and knocked softly on it. she heard her grandfather say some in and she slowly opened the door. as soon as he saw her he stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

“toni.” 

toni didn’t answer. she and cheryl walked further into the room and toni looked at her mother. she looked sicker than she did just a couple days ago. her skin looked paler and she had oxygen tubes in her nose.

“you came.” audra smiled weakly.

“i did.” toni’s lips twitched into the smallest smile before she looked at her grandpa. “be honest, how bad is it?”

“she’s got maybe a few days.” her grandpa answered with a somber expression on his face.

toni wasn’t supposed to care. she wasn’t. but she walked up to her bed and reached for her hand. her hands felt cold.

“are you comfortable?” toni asked softly as cheryl stood behind her with a supportive hand on her shoulder.

“i am.” audra answered. 

“this isn’t fair. we never got to-” toni cut herself off as her eyes started to gloss over. she wasn’t supposed to care.

“toni. all i wanted to do before i died was make amends with you.”

“but we still haven’t- i mean- i still haven’t forgiven you- i don’t even know if- i-” toni stammered out.

“toni…” audra cut her off. “you told me to stay… you told me to stay… after everything i did to you… you told me to stay… and you’re here right now. that’s all i ever wanted, toni… and if that’s as far as we get then i’ll die at peace with that.”

toni didn’t say anything more. nothing else needed to be said in this exact moment. she just stood there and held her mother's hand. and for the first time since toni was a kid, toni actually saw the woman before her as her mother. she wasn’t supposed to care. but she did.

-

“can i ask you a question?” toni asked a couple hours later as she and her grandpa walked down to the hospital cafeteria, while cheryl went to visit sweet pea and veronica.

“of course.”

“why were you pushing so hard for me to forgive my mother when she first came here?”

“toni…” he sighed.

“i’m not mad anymore, i promise. i just want to know why, considering we never even really talked about her before.”

“well… i think that’s partly why. your father, my son, kept your mother alive for you. he told you stories about her to make you still think the best of her, even though her leaving broke his heart. you didn’t know because you were so young and he hid it from you, but her leaving tore him up. he drank a lot because of it, but he never let you see him like that. but seeing my son like that made me angry with your mother. and when he died and i got custody of you i just… i couldn’t bring myself to talk about her to you like your father did. so when she came to my doorstep and told me she was sick it just…”

“made you feel guilty.” toni finished for him and he nodded.

“i wanted you all to make up so bad because i felt so guilty for not talking to you about her.”

“i know.”

“what-”

“cheryl had a feeling that’s why you were so desperate for us to make up. i just wanted to hear it from you.”

“toni, i am so sorry for pushing your mother on you when you weren’t ready. it was wrong for me to do that just because of my own guilt. so truly from the bottom of my heart, i apologize.”

“i get it. and forgive you.”

“i love you kid.”

“i love you too grandpa.” toni replied before the old man pulled her into a warm hug.

-

it was nearing one in the afternoon and jughead and betty had not left the bed. it was thursday, and normally jughead and betty would be at school but after the late night last night, torching hal’s warehouse, fp allowed jughead to take a sick day and told him he’d work it out with toni.

and since jughead didn’t get to spend much time with betty yesterday he just wanted to stay in bed with his arms wrapped around her for as long as possible. fp had come into the room earlier asking if they were hungry, to which they answered, not yet.

and for a long while, they didn’t speak. they laid in comfortable silence, just holding each other. that is until-

“jug?” betty asked softly into the quiet room.

“hmm?”

“can i ask you something?”

“of course.” jughead said as he pulled away from her a little to look properly into her eyes.

“could you maybe take me to see my brother?”

jughead furrowed his brows, not expecting this question.

“betty i… i don’t-”

“i just want to confront him. now that he’s locked up i just want to tell him the things i’ve always been too scared to say. and i know you gave him that message for me but i just want him to here the words from me and i think  _ i _ need to be the one to say them.”

“betty he… he doesn’t look like himself. it’s really gruesome. i’m not sure if i want you to see that.”

“please jughead. i need this.”

jughead looked deep into her eyes and tried to understand why betty would want to see her brother. he’s not in her shoes and he can’t even imagine what she’s been through. to grow up in an abusive home like that, with a big brother who didn’t protect her. he can imagine she’s probably furious with him and wants to tell him off, especially since he’s tied up and can’t hurt her. plus the longer he stared into her eyes the more desperate she looked.

“okay. i have to ask toni though, and i can’t promise she’ll say yes.”

“thank you, jug.” betty’s lips curled into a tiny smile before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

-

toni and thomas sat down at a table in the cafeteria and toni immediately picked up her turkey sandwich and bit into it. she didn’t realize how hungry she was until she had a sandwich in front of her.

“so, we haven’t talked in a while. how are you doing?” thomas asked before taking a bite of his own sandwich.

“i’m okay actually. there's a lot going on with the serpents but i’m good.”

“yeah, i heard you all had hal cooper's son held captive.”

“i’d ask how you knew that but you always know everything.” toni joked, causing her grandpa to chuckle.

“so how did that go?”

“well he looks like a completely different person now but he’s still alive. he’s just lucky sweet pea is still alive too or he’d have a different end.”

“and how are you and cheryl doing?”

toni couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face and the blush that rose to her cheeks.

“well… i know she probably would’ve wanted us to tell you together but since you asked… i asked cheryl to marry me last night. we’re engaged.” toni said with the happiest smile on her face.

“wow, congratulations little one. i’m so happy for you two, but it’s about time.”

“hey!”

“i’m just saying, it took you long enough. you even let sweet pea and veronica beat you.”

“it’s not a competition, grandpa.” toni jokingly rolled her eyes as she took another bite into her sandwich.

“but seriously, i’m happy for you. i knew you two would be in it for the long haul the day you brought her to meet me for the first time.”

toni just smiled in thanks as she remembered that day. it was the end of sophomore year and the two weren’t even officially dating yet, but toni had the biggest crush on her and her grandpa could tell.

toni was taken out of her thoughts when her phone started to ring. she took it out and her smile slightly faltered when she saw jugheads name on the screen.

“serpent business?” thomas asked.

“probably, i sent some serpents out with a few ghoulies to torch hal’s drug lab last night.”

“damn.” thomas chuckled.

“i just don’t feel like dealing with serpent business today.” toni sighed. of course she wanted to know how the mission went last night but that was before she got the call that her mom was dying.

“answer it. it’s okay.” thomas said and toni nodded before answering the call,

“what’s up, jughead?” 

“ _ hey toni. i uh… there’s uh…" _

“what is it jug?” toni sighed impatiently.

“ _ i need to ask you something?” _

“what?” 

“ _ betty wants to see her brother.” _

“that wasn’t a question.”

“ _ would it be okay if i took betty to see her brother?” _

“jug-”

“ _ she just really needs to confront him. she wants to tell him the things she’s been too scared to say now that he can’t hurt her.” _

toni sighed loudly as she leaned back into her chair. 

“okay, fine. but not right now. i can’t deal with this right now, so tonight, okay?”

“ _ okay, thank you, toni. thank you.” _

toni hung up the phone without a goodbye.

“what was that about?” thomas asked.

“betty wants to confront her brother. basically tell him off now that he’s tied up.”

“that could be good for her, to finally get out everything she’s been bottling in.”

“yeah, you’re right. i can’t even imagine the hell she’s been through with that family.”

just then her phone started to ring again and this time it was fangs that was calling. she mouthed sorry to her grandpa before answering the next call.

“what’s up fangs?”

“ _ hey, i called you early this morning but i figured you were still asleep.” _

“yeah, i was. but what’s up, man, i’m kinda busy.”

“ _ are you coming by the wyrm today? i need to tell you about what happened last night, we may have ran into a tiny problem.” _

toni groaned and rubbed her forehead with her hand.  _ problem.  _ toni did not want to deal with any problems right now.

“look fangs, whatever it is, i don't want to hear it right now. i’ll be at the wyrm later tonight and you can tell me everything then. until then, handle it.” toni commanded before hanging up the phone again without a goodbye.

“serpent queen is an amazing job right?” thomas said with a smirk and a hint of sarcasm.

“shut up.” toni chuckled before taking another bite into her sandwich.

-

around seven that evening toni left the hospital, leaving cheryl there since it was the first time she’s seen sweet pea and veronica since he was shot, and headed towards the wyrm. she pulled cheryl’s car into her parking spot and hopped out. when she entered the bar she saw fangs waiting by the bar, nursing a beer.

“hey tiny… you okay?” fangs said when he noticed the look on his best friends face.

“as okay as i can be. now what happened last night? you said there was a problem.” 

fangs hopped out of the stool he was sitting in, grabbed his beer and motioned for toni to follow him.

“let's walk and talk.” he simply said and toni shook her head before following her best friend. “so everything was cool last night. we found the warehouse with no problem, there was only one guard who was easily taken out and we got in and torched  _ everything.”  _ fangs explained as he opened the door to the basement and the two walked down the stairs.

“sounds like a smooth mission. so what’s the problem?”

“well that's the thing, as we were driving away malachi realized that we forgot something.” fangs said as he stopped in front of a door to the room next to charles’. fangs motioned with his head for toni to look through the small window on the door. toni stood on her tippy toes to look through and saw a man tied to a chair, with a blindfold over his eyes. “the guard.”

“fangs.” toni pressed her lips tightly together as she turned to face her best friend. “please tell me you didn’t capture this man for no reason and bring him into my bar.”

“i- well- we couldn’t just leave him there. what if the cops found him and he snitched on us?”

toni inhaled sharply and closed her eyes for a couple seconds.

“fangs... he was guarding a warehouse full of illegal drugs. if he’s smart he wouldn’t have said a word.”

“oh…” fangs trailed off as he dropped his head.

“well, he’s here now. you coming?” toni asked and fangs nodded in response before the two entered the room.

“who’s there?” the man yelled and jerked in his seat.

neither toni nor fangs answered as fangs walked up to him and pulled his blindfold off.

“hey there. how ya doin’? comfortable?” toni asked.

“what do you want with me?” the man asked as he jerked in his seat again.

toni pulled out her phone and went to her photo gallery and opened a picture of a barely recognizable charles. she held the phone up to the mans face and he grimaced at the picture.

“you know who this is?” toni asked and the man shook his head no. “this is charles cooper, your boss’ son. he’s actually right next door. and unless you want to end up looking like him, you are going to cooperate. is that clear?” she threatened and the man nodded his head yes with slight fear in his eyes.

“alright, now this here is my buddy. he’s going to ask you some questions, and any question you refuse to answer… well…” toni reached into fangs’ pocket and pulled out his switchblade, flicking it open. “it will cost you a finger, you get what i’m saying?” again, the man just nodded, the fear in his eyes growing. “good... fangs.”

toni motioned away with her head and the two serpents walked to the far side of the room.

“ask him whatever you want. since you captured him you’re in charge of him. but don’t waste your time asking unimportant questions. and try not to do to him what we did to charles. i have something else that needs taking care of so i’ll check back in on you in an hour or so.”

“i got you, boss.”

toni simply nodded before exiting the room. she walked back up to the first floor of the bar as she pulled out her phone to call jughead.

“hey jug, you can bring betty now.”

-

half an hour later, jughead walked into the bar holding tightly onto betty’s hand. betty looked extremely nervous seeing as this was her first time stepping inside of the gang's second home. they spotted toni and she waved them over to where she was sitting on the edge of the stage.

“you ready?” toni asked betty.

“yes.” betty answered with a nod. she was also nervous about seeing her brother. jughead had reassured her that he was tied up and couldn’t hurt her, but she couldn’t help the uneasiness in her stomach. her brother was currently being held captive in a bar full of people who were sworn to protect her, but she couldn’t help the fear that somehow this would come back to bite her in the ass. 

as they walked down the stairs to the basement, betty gripped jughead’s hand tighter with each step. she noticed two serpents standing in front of a door and she inhaled sharply as they approached them.

“now betty.” toni started as they stopped in front of the door. “i just want to warn you again that what's behind this door is not pretty. are you sure you’re up for this?”

“yes. i need to face him.” betty answered with no hesitation despite her nerves.

toni offered her a small smile before ordering the serpents guarding the door to let them inside.

betty squeezed jughead's hand impossibly tighter and gripped his wrist with her free hand as they walked into the room. she gasped when she saw her brother. toni and jughead weren’t lying. it was very gruesome. his clothes were ripped and stained red. his head was bowed but she could see the dry blood covering his face. his hair was matted and had dried blood stuck to his blonde strands. 

“wakey wakey! you have a visitor.” toni called out as she kicked his chair.

charles slowly picked his head up with a dry groan. she gasped again once she saw his full face. one of his eyes was swollen shut, and if she didn’t already know this was her brother she would not have recognized him.

“b… betty?” he rasped out.

betty’s eyes glossed over and she squeezed jughead’s hand again. the dark haired boy pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

“you can do this. i’m right behind you.” jughead encouraged and betty nodded before letting go of his hand and stepping up to her brother.

“betty… you… you came for me.” charles chuckled out hazily before it turned into a cough.

betty balled her fist, her face contorting into anger before taking a deep breath.

“for once i am going to talk and you are going to listen. everything that has happened to you... you deserve it. i never wanted this life and you were supposed to protect me. you’re my big brother but you never protected me. you sat back and laughed as i suffered abuse from the hands of our parents, and sometimes even from you. and now… seeing you like this… i just want to sit back and laugh because you got what you deserved. but i can’t bring myself to laugh because i am so angry.” 

betty took a step closer.

“you hurt me. emotionally and physically hurt me.”

betty took another step closer.

“you never protected me. you only hurt me.”

another step closer.

“and now i want to hurt you just like you hurt me.”

toni and jughead almost jumped in surprise when they heard the ring of a slap as betty’s hand connected loudly to charles’ cheek. 

the tears of anger flowed down betty’s cheeks as she pounded her fists into her brother's chest. as she beat him she saw flashes of her childhood. like the times hal abused her and charles sat back and laughed, or pointed or smirked. or the times charles himself got rough with betty and their parents never did anything about it.

with each flashback betty’s hits became harder and harder. and then it was like her brother’s face morphed into her father's face. she could see his evil eyes staring at her and she cried out as her hits became weaker and sloppier.

“jughead.” toni said and he turned to look at her. she gave him a nod and he knew exactly what that meant.

“betty… betty…” he called out softly as he walked up behind her to try and get her to stop. “betty…” he cautiously reached out and gently grabbed her shoulders.

“no! no!” she yelled as she continued to pound her fists into charles’ body.

“betty, it’s okay. it’s okay. you can stop.” jughead said as he rubbed his hands down bettys arms and wrapped his arms around her. he pulled her away from charles and she gave up and slumped against him. he turned betty around and pulled her into him, and he placed a hand on the back of her head as she cried into his chest. 

“it’s okay. i got you. i got you. shh shh.” he whispered into her ear.

“betty… i’m sorry…” charles mumbled. 

toni growled in anger as she stepped up to the man and wrapped her hand tightly around his throat.

“no! you don’t get to apologize to her. just look at what you’ve put her through.” she seethed through clenched teeth as she gripped his neck tighter and turned his head to look at betty, who was still crying in jughead’s arms. 

after a few moments betty sniffed loudly and backed away from jughead’s embrace to face her brother one more time.

“i will never forgive you. you are not my brother and i don’t care what happens to you.”

toni released the grip on charles’ neck and he bowed his head and coughed dryly.

“let's get out of here.” toni said and jughead wrapped his arm around betty as the three of them left the room.

-

“dammit! where the hell are those motherfuckers!” hal shouted in anger as he slammed his phone against the dining room table. “polly!” hal shouted and she quickly jogged into the dining room.

“yeah, dad?”

“would you like to tell me why your brother and sister are not answering their phones?”

“i don’t know.” she shrugged.

“where. the hell. are they?” he asked slowly through clenched teeth.

“i really don’t know dad. i haven't seen either of them in a couple days.”

“dammit!” he shouted again as he slammed his hand against the table.

“hey, honey.” alice called as she also walked into the dining room.

“what!?” he snapped.

“don’t freak out but i just got a call. there was a fire at the warehouse… everything has been destroyed.”

hal's face slowly pulled tighter and tighter into anger and his face became red before he blew up.

“FUCK! FUCK!” he raged as his stood from his seat and pushed his chair to the floor. he picked up the coffee cup that sat on the table and threw it at the wall causing it to shatter and spill. he walked around the table and kicked all of the chairs causing them to fall to their sides. he screamed in anger as he punched a hole into the wall.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter, kind of a filler, but important as it sets up the penultimate chapter. TW: cancer, panic attack 
> 
> enjoy!

for the first time in over a week, toni woke up at six in the morning on friday and went for a run. sometimes, being the serpent queen, things get away from her and she forgets to work out, not just for physical exercise but for her mental health as well. she sees and has to deal with so much shit on a daily basis so running always helps clear her mind. 

and a lot has happened in just the span of one week. sweet pea got shot, cheryl got arrested, the serpents captured charles, set fire to hals drug lab, toni made peace with her mom and then she ended up in the hospital. it’s safe to say this has been one of the longest and busiest weeks of toni’s life. so she needed the run. 

“morning, my love!” cheryl called out from the kitchen as soon as toni reentered their home. 

“morning.” toni smiled as she dragged her feet into the kitchen, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. she saw the prepared smoothie in cheryl’s hand and thanked her with a quick kiss as she grabbed it. she took a sip of it and sighed in relief at the cool temperature.

“how are you feeling?” 

“i’m okay.”

“just okay?” cheryl asked with a pout of worry as she reached forward to curl a loose piece of hair behind toni’s ear. 

“as okay as i can be, all things considered.”

cheryl moved her hand down to cup toni’s cheek and caressed her damp skin with her thumb. toni offered a small smile and leaned into the touch before cheryl leaned in to press a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“you still want me to come with you to visit your mom? i don’t mind giving you some alone time if you need it.”

“i know you don’t, baby. but i want you with me.” toni responded. 

toni only had a few days left with her mother but she didn’t want cheryl to leave her side for a single second. she wasn’t sure how hard this was going to be so she needed her anchor. 

“okay.” cheryl responded before pressing her lips back against her forehead. 

-

toni and cheryl walked into her mother’s hospital room to her grandpa already sitting by audra’s bedside. she’s pretty sure he hasn’t left since yesterday. her mom looked worse than she did yesterday and it made her heart ache. 

“good morning.” toni smiled as she and cheryl walked up to her bed. 

“good morning.” audra rasped out. 

“how are you feeling?” 

“oh… i’m hanging in there.” she offered with a weak smile. “sit.” audra lifted up a shaky hand and motioned to the chairs by her bedside and the couple nodded and sat down. “so… how are you?”

“i- i’m okay but it’s not about me. how are you? are you comfortable-”

“toni.” audra cut her off. “i… don’t want to talk about cancer… or the fact that i’m dying... i’ve wasted seventeen years, i want to know about your life… but only if you’re willing to share of course.” audra said slowly with a shaky voice. 

toni hesitated. she looked over at her grandpa and then at cheryl. she hasn’t even forgiven her mother yet, she didn’t think they were at the stage to share personal stories. 

_ but she’s dying toni. you don’t have any more time.  _

if this were any other circumstance toni would not be willing to share her life with this woman. 

“i-”

“you don’t have to, toni... only if you want to... it’s okay... i know we’re not there yet.” audra spoke up after seeing toni’s hesitation. 

_ but it’s not another circumstance. she’s dying toni.  _

she looked back at cheryl who gave her a soft smile and a nod before looking back at her mother. 

“okay… what do you want to know?”

“anything you’re willing to share.”

“okay.”

for the next hour, toni told audra about her life. just a week ago toni would’ve told her mother to fuck off if she had just said hello, even though she knew she was dying then. and now she was telling her stories about her childhood. and even though she never expected to be sharing stories about her life with this woman, the more she told her the easier the stories flowed out. 

she told her mother about her childhood. about how her father used to tell her stories of her mom. about how her father taught her how to fix up a motorcycle when she turned nine.

she told her about sweet pea and fangs and how they became her best friends in second grade when toni got into her first fight with a third grade boy and won. and she told her how they have been like her brothers ever since.

she told her about the serpents and why she decided to join the gang. she explained to her how they were like her family and have always taken care of her, especially since her father died.

“and she is an exceptional leader. better then me or her father ever was. she’s turned the serpents around and now we protect the town as a whole rather than just the southside.” her grandpa had said to which audra actually responded with a proud smile.

and finally she told her about cheryl and their epic romance. as she retold the story of how they got together, and their journey to now, she couldn’t stop smiling even if she wanted to.

“and… now we’re engaged.” toni finished her story as she held up cheryl’s left hand to show her the ring.

“wow… that’s a beautiful ring…”

“i think so too.” cheryl added with a smile.

“you… really love her… you haven’t stopped smiling since… you started telling your story…”

“i really do. she really taught me about true love. we taught each other.” toni smiled lovingly as she looked at her fiancé with doughy eyes.

“maybe... if i miraculously survive... i’d get to go to your wedding…” audra chuckled raspily with a lazy smile.

toni paused as her smile slowly faded. she was done being mad. she was. but that comment didn’t make her feel great.

she knew she was going to marry cheryl the minute she told her she loved her for the first time. but she never, since that day, imagined her mother being present at said wedding, and not just because she’s dying now. but because she just never imagined even  _ wanting _ to invite her mother to her wedding. 

and suddenly she realized that she just retold so many memories that her mother could have witnessed herself, or even got stories about if she had called or visited. she was done being mad. she was. but she couldn’t just forget about how her mom abandoned her.

“toni… i-” audra started but was cut off by toni’s phone ringing.

“sorry.” toni said shortly as she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and saw jughead’s name. “jughead you’re supposed to be in school….. huh?..... wait wait… slow down, who’s where?...” toni’s eyes widened as she looked at cheryl.

“what?” cheryl mouthed.

“shit, okay uh- go to the wyrm and ask byrdie to give you the keys to my office. i’ll be there soon.” toni hung up the phone and stood up from her chair. “i uh… i’m… i’m so sorry but we have to go… there’s a ser-”

“serpent emergency...” audra finished for her because she’s heard those same words many times from her father. “i understand… go…”

toni simply nodded before reaching down for cheryl’s hand. she helped her up and the couple headed for the door before-

“and toni.” audra called out causing them to stop in their tracks and turn back to face her. “i’m sorry… i’m so… sorry.”

toni didn’t say anything. she just held their eye contact for a couple seconds before turning to leave the room.

-

after what felt like the longest week ever, jughead was glad it was finally friday. it’s crazy to think that just a week ago he was drugged at a party and now he was riding to school on his motorcycle with the same girl who drugged him with her arms wrapped around him tightly. the couple has had a very stressful week and an even more stressful day yesterday. 

after confronting her brother, jughead took betty back to his trailer and held her for the hour that she cried. he thought they were tears of sadness or pain, which they partly were, but he had furrowed his brows in utter confusion when her cries turned into laughs.

“i have never felt more free. i told him off and now i just feel free. i actually feel free.”

jughead had smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her passionately. it was the first truly happy moment they have had since jughead rescued her from her father's clutches.

jughead slowed his bike down and pulled into a parking space in front of the school. he turned his bike off and the rumble faded to a stop before holding his hand up to help betty off. he followed her and removed his helmet, rubbing his fingers back through his hair.

“have i ever told you how hot you look riding a motorcycle.” betty smirked at him after removing her own helmet that she borrowed from him.

“uh no. but you can say it now.” jughead smirked back and betty rolled her eyes.

“you look hot riding a motorcycle.”

jughead leaned in until their noses were touching. 

“i know.” he said before giving her a quick peck and walking around to grab their backpacks out of the trunk. when he walked back up to her he looked at her confusingly when he saw betty facing the school, frozen like a deer in headlights.

“betty?”

“j-jughead.” betty stuttered out.

“betty, what is it?” he asked, his voice laced with worry.

“m-my dad…” betty swallowed dryly.

“what? what about your dad?” 

“he- he’s here.”

“what!? h-how-”

“his car is parked right there. jughead he’s here. h-he’s here.” betty’s eyes were filled with fear and she breathed in uneven and shallow breaths. her eyes glossed over before a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“betty…” jughead started cautiously.

betty’s phone started to ring and her chest tightened she took it out of her pocket to see her dad’s name on the screen. her heart started beating rapidly and she felt a strong wave of nerves crash into her.

“he’s here for me. he- he’s here for me. j-jughead i can’t g-go back there i-i can’t.” betty’s shoulders started shaking and her breathing was very uneven. jughead took her phone and denied the call. he knew she was on the brink of a panic attack. it wouldn’t be the first one she’s had since basically moving in with him.

“betty… look at me.” jughead said before turning to stand in front of her. and placed his hands on her shoulders. “look at me. breathe. just breathe.”

“i- i-”

“just breathe.” jughead said slowly as he took a deep breath, trying to urge her to follow him.

but betty started shaking her head as more tears flowed from her eyes. 

“i can’t. i can’t… jughead let’s go. please can we go. lets go. i can’t go in there. he’s gonna take me back. he’s gonna hurt you.” betty stammered out frantically.

“okay okay. just breathe. let me call toni.” 

jughead pulled his phone out and quickly searched for toni’s number and put the phone up to his ear.

_ “jughead you’re supposed to be in school.” _

“toni, something’s come up. we really can’t go to school today and betty is freaking out.” jughead rushed out.

_ “huh?” _

“betty… i- uh- i know i skipped yesterday but i can’t leave her alone. her dad- he is at the school. he’s at the school, toni. and betty is about to have a panic attack. we can’t go to school today.” jughead spoke at a rapid speed, his words barely understandable.

_ “wait wait... slow down, who’s where?” _

“betty’s dad. he’s at the school.” jughead said much more slowly.

_ “shit, okay uh- go to the wyrm and ask byrdie to give you the keys to my office. i’ll be there soon.” _

“okay. okay.” jughead hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket. “okay betty, look at me. just breathe. i’m gonna take you to the wyrm okay. it’s okay, your dad isn’t going to come anywhere near you. but i need you to breathe because you can’t ride my bike like this.” jughead rubbed his hands up and down betty’s arms as her breathing started to regulate. 

“okay.” betty whispered with a nod.

“everything is going to be okay. let’s go.”

jughead put his helmet back on and helped betty into hers before he climbed back on his bike. he held his hand out to help betty on after him and she wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach as he restarted his bike and peeled out of the parking lot towards the southside.

-

betty held herself together the entire ride to the whyte wyrm, and kept her composure as they walked inside the bar and got the keys to toni’s office from byrdie. but as soon as they sat down on the couch, betty’s bottom lip trembled before she started to cry again.

jughead rubbed his hand up and down her back before pulling her into him and wrapping his arms securely around her. he hated this. they were so good this morning. betty was happy. she finally felt relief after such a long week. now they were three steps backwards.

her phone started to ring again and betty’s cries got heavier. she didn’t even have to look at the phone to know who was calling.

“i’m scared…” betty mumbled into jughead’s chest between her sobs.

“i know, but he’s not going to get you betty. i promise you.”

“you can’t promise that.” betty said as she pulled away from his embrace. 

“sure i can. you have a whole gang of people on your side. literally. i know you’re scared but he’s not going to take you away.”

instead of responding, betty just curled back up against jughead and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. he was so ready to put an end to this, if not for betty’s sake then for his own.

a little while later there was a knock on the office door, out of politeness, before toni and cheryl walked inside.

“hey guys.” toni greeted softly as she and cheryl pulled a couple chairs over towards the couch.

“hey toni.” jughead greeted back, as he unwrapped his arms from betty’s body and instead placed his hand on her knee.

“okay, so what happened?” toni pressed cautiously.

“when we got to school betty saw her dad's car parked in front of the steps. he wasn’t in it which means he was probably inside the school.” jughead explained much more calmer than he did on the phone.

“he was there for me. i can only imagine how angry he is.”

“and he’s been calling her.” jughead added.

“toni he’s not going to stop. he’s not going to stop until he gets what he wants.” betty forced out as she tried to hold back her tears.

suddenly toni stood up from her chair and placed her hand on her chin as she paced back and forth. betty looked at her with a confused expression but both cheryl and jughead knew exactly why she was doing that.

“toni… you have an idea.” jughead stated.

toni paused in her pacing for a couple seconds before turning to face the couch.

“i do. and i need you to trust me. do you trust me, betty?”

betty paused for a moment to think. toni has already done so much for her. she’s the daughter of the enemy and she swore to protect her anyway. sure she was afraid of her father because she knew what he was capable of, but she knew what the serpents were capable of too. her brother was a prime example.

“yes. i trust you.” betty responded with a firm nod.

“okay, give me your phone.” 

betty handed toni her phone and watched somewhat nervously as toni clicked on her phone screen before putting the phone up to her ear.

“hello hal.” toni said into the phone and betty’s breath hitched as she shared a nervous look with jughead. “no, this isn’t your daughter, this is your old pal toni… you want your daughter back? well come and get her, if you want her alive that is…” toni paused as she listened to hal's voice over the phone. “uh huh… tomorrow at noon, i’ll text you the location.” and then toni hung up the phone.

“what-” betty started, her eyes filled with uncertainty, before she was interrupted by toni.

“betty, i promised you no harm would come to you, especially by your father and i do not plan on breaking that promise. you still trust me right?”

“i- y-yes. i still trust you.”

“good... alright, now we have some work to do.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've reached the penultimate chapter and a lot of stuff happens in this chapter.
> 
> TW: gun violence, blood, cancer, death

when toni said they had work to do she wasn’t kidding. she had a plan. a big plan that was going to need the help from as many serpents as possible. 

it was time to take hal cooper down.

after calling hal, toni asked cheryl to stay in her office with betty while she and jughead went down to the basement to charles’ room. she commanded the two serpents guarding the door to let her and jughead inside.

“good morning!” toni shouted as she entered the room and turned the lights on, causing the man that has been tied to the chair for the past few days to jolt awake. “fuck, you smell like shit.” toni grimaced.

charles didn’t reply. he just swallowed dryly as he watched toni approach him with fear in his eyes.

“how ya doin’? hungry?” toni asked and charles nodded his head lazily. “aw that's too bad. let me ask you another question. do you wanna die today?”

“no… please…” charles rasped out as his eyes started to gloss over. 

“okay, then here’s what's gonna happen. my boy here is going to take out his phone and start a video and you are going to confess to every crime you and your father have committed. and you will not mention anything we have done to you or any involvement your sister might have had or that will be your dying words, understand?”

charles nodded nonverbally and toni’s face hardened in anger as she reached out and grabbed him tightly by his matted hair, causing him to grunt in pain.

“i said do you understand?” she asked through clenched teeth.

“y-yes.” he stammered out.

“good. let's get started then shall we.” toni said as she released his hair as jughead did as toni said and took his phone out to record a video. 

“start with your name.”

“my name is charles cooper…” charles confessed to everything. he confessed to willingly selling drugs not only in new york but in riverdale also. he confessed planting drugs in cheryl's club, and shooting sweet pea with the intent to kill. he also confessed most of the crimes his father committed since coming to riverdale, including his reasoning for moving to the small town, the location of the drug lab, and how he forced high school teens to sell for him. he left out everything about the serpents and kept betty’s name out of his confession.

“good work boy. depending on how things go down we’ll see if i want to kill you or not so… fingers crossed.” toni smirked before she and jughead exited the room. 

they walked right next door to the room where the guard was being held. they passed the single serpent guarding the door and entered the room. toni smiled proudly when she saw the man had no cuts or bruises on his face and all of his fingers on his hand. that means fangs did his job and he cooperated and answered all of his questions.

“good morning.” toni greeted as she walked into the room.

“how long are you gonna keep me here?” 

“oh no listen, you are in  _ no _ position to be asking me  _ any _ questions.” toni chuckled as she pulled the empty folding chair closer with her foot and sat down. “well, i see you have all of your fingers still. so i take it you answered all of my boys' questions.”

“yes. i cooperated. i told him everything. can you please let me go? i swear i won’t say a word to anybody.” the guard begged with pleading eyes.

“mmm i could… but i’m not. now, here’s what’s going to happen…”

and, just like charles, toni got a second confession from the guard and any involvement he had in hal’s operation. 

“well, that was easy.” jughead said after they left the room and headed towards the stairs.

“don’t celebrate yet. we still have more to do.” toni responded and placed a single pat on jughead’s back as they walked up the narrow staircase to the bar.

“so what now?” jughead asked.

“well, at lunch i need you to go back to school.”

“what? but betty-”

“will hang out with us for the day. but there is a job that you need to do.”

“okay. what do you need me to do?”

and jughead followed toni’s plan to a t. at lunchtime jughead kissed betty goodbye and drove back to riverdale high. he sent a text to mad dog asking him to meet him at the football stadium and he waited for him on the bleachers.

“what up?” mad dog greeted as he sat down next to jughead.

“it's going down, man. we’re about to get cooper.”

“no shit! when? how?” 

“tomorrow at noon. toni is already talking to malachi. but there’s something we need to do first.”

“okay, what's the plan?”

mad dog’s lips curled up into a smirk after hearing the plan and he nodded his head and agreed immediately.

when the final bell rang, jughead and mad dog, joined by a few other serpents and ghoulies, headed straight for the boys locker room. mad dog went in first and walked up to dilton who stood at his locker with his hands in his pockets.

“oh hey, long time no see. if you’re looking for more jingle jangle i’m low on supply so only one stick per person.” dilton informed mad dog as he stopped in front of him.

“oh i’m not here for jingle jangle.”

“oh. well what do you need?”

mad dog smirked maniacally as he stepped closer to dilton and balled his fists. 

“you.”

“me-” before dilton had the chance to get a word out mad dog grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the lockers, the rattle echoing out into the empty room.

“ghoulies! serpents!” mad dog called out and the locker room door burst open as jughead and the other gang members entered and surrounded dilton, whose eyes went wide in fear.

“what do you want from me?” dilton quavered as he shook in fear.

“you’ll see. now, you can come with us willingly or you can try and fight your way through all of us. what’s it gonna be?” jughead asked.

“i’ll come with you. just please don’t hurt me.”

_ wow, is everyone who works for cooper a weakling?  _ jughead thought.

“oh, we’re not gonna hurt you. we just wanna… talk.” mad dog smiled before he wrapped his muscular arm around diltons skinny shoulders and the two gangs escorted him out of the school and into mad dog’s car. they sat him in the back seat while two ghoulies sat on either side of him.

“we’ll meet you at the wyrm.” jughead said and patted the roof of mad dogs car before he and the rest of the serpents got on their separate motorcycles. 

-

back at the wyrm, toni sat in one of the booths, scrolling on her phone as she waited for malachi and his second in command to show up. one of the serpents approached the table and informed toni that they had arrived and ushered them to sit across from her.

“good afternoon gentlemen.” toni said as she locked her phone and placed it face down on the table.

“what’s up?” malachi greeted back.

“here’s what's up. we’re taking cooper down tomorrow and since you all have been such a big help we’d like you to be there for the showdown.”

malachi and his second in command shared a look before looking back at the serpent queen.

“we wouldn’t miss it. is there anything you need us to do beforehand?”

“well, jughead and your boy mad dog should be here any minute with this dilton kid, one of cooper’s high school dealers. if you want to help us convince him to make a confession video you are more than welcome to hang out. i already got one from charles and that guard from the warehouse.”

“oh absolutely.” malachi said as he leaned back in his seat with a smirk.

“excellent. hey byrdie can we get three beers over here please!” toni called out just as her phone started to ring. she flipped it over to see her grandpa’s name. she felt a twinge of nervousness. she wanted to ignore the call but knew her mother was running out of time and this could be it.

“hello.” she answered nervously.

_ “hey little one.” _

“hey grandpa… is… is she…”

_ “no, she’s still with us, but… she’s a lot worse toni. it could be hours, a day at most. are you coming back to visit?” _

toni paused as she rubbed her forehead with her free hand. she wanted to be there, she did, but she's the serpent leader and she has a huge responsibility today.

“i’m sorry grandpa but we are so close to finally getting hal cooper. i have to do this. i can’t go another day with him on our streets. you have to understand. it’s my responsibility to keep this town safe.”

_ “toni, it’s okay. i understand. believe me, i do.” _

toni waited for a ‘ _ but’,  _ but when it never came she knew her grandpa understood.

“thank you grandpa. i’ll be there as soon as i can just… tell her to hold on.”

_ “i will.” _

even though her grandpa couldn’t see it she gave a little smile before hanging up the phone.

“everything alright?” malachi asked.

“oh yeah, yeah, just... family stuff but it’s all good.” toni replied and malachi simply nodded in response.

a few minutes later, the door to the wyrm opened and jughead and mad dog walked inside, guiding a scrawny looking boy who toni assumed was dilton with them. the boy looked scared to death as he looked around the bar.

_ oh this will be easy,  _ toni thought to herself. she nodded at malachi and his second in command and the three of them stood from the booth to meet them.

“ah, you must be dilton. i heard you just  _ live _ to sell drugs.” toni greeted and the boy swallowed dryly as he looked at her with fear in his eyes. “hey, no need to be afraid. no one is here to hurt you. we just wanna talk to you, alright?” toni said calmly. if this were someone her own age she would be talking to them in a much different tone, like charles and the guard. but this was a kid that she needed on her side so she took a different approach.

“follow me guys.” toni nodded her head and the group followed her back to her office. she opened the door to see betty and cheryl in the middle of a conversation.

“hey, you need your office?” cheryl asked when she saw jughead and malachi behind her.

“yes please, i’m so sorry.” toni responded politely.

“it’s no problem.” cheryl said as she and betty excused themselves from her office. 

the group took their place and jughead and mad dog led dilton to sit on the couch while toni pulled up her chair to sit directly in front of him. malachi and his second in command guarded the door, in case he tried to escape but they figured that was highly unlikely.

“alright dilton, so here's the deal. we are this close to taking down your boss’ entire operation. and i understand you sell for him correct?” toni asked and dilton nodded. “well, you have two options here. you can walk out of this office right now and risk being taken down with him. or you can make a little video confessing that hal forced you to sell his drugs. you’ll get immunity. you’ll be under serpent protection and wont have that on your permanent record or have to worry about possibly being sent to juvie. it’s your choice. so, what's it gonna be?”

toni leaned back in her chair and crossed her right leg over her left as she watched dilton think it over. she saw him look around at all of the gang members in the room before he placed his eyes back on her.

“okay, i’ll make the video.”

“excellent.” toni smiled as she nodded at jughead, silently telling him to take out his phone.

all of the pieces were falling perfectly into place.

-

betty breathed in jughead’s scent, sandalwood and cigarettes. it was surprisingly calming. she gripped his wife beater in her fingers as she snuggled her face deeper into his chest and inhaled more of his scent. he wrapped his arms tighter around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“you okay?” jughead mumbled out into the quiet room. 

it was quiet for a few moments before. 

“do you think it’s gonna work?” betty asked quietly and jughead pulled back a bit from their embrace to look at her face. 

“are you having second thoughts?”

“that didn’t answer my question.” betty replied. 

jughead took a deep breath. 

“yes. toni’s plans never fail.” jughead replied honestly as he tried to read betty’s face to figure out what she was thinking. his brows tilted in slight concern when she simply nodded. “you didn’t answer my question either.”

“i’m not having second thoughts. i’m just a little nervous that’s all.”

“it’s okay i get it, but we’re all going to be there. nothing is going to happen to you, okay?”

“okay.” betty nodded again before jughead squeezed her tighter and pulled her back into his chest. she inhaled his scent again as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

it was quiet for a few more minutes before-

“jug.”

“hmm?” he hummed. 

“i want to make a confession video.”

jughead pulled away from her again and looked at her quizzically. 

“what?”

“i want to make a confession video.” she repeated. 

“betty… we already have your brother, that guard and dilton on the record, you-”

“okay, well what’s one more confession gonna hurt? if anything it will help.”

“betty if you confess... you’ll be questioned by the police.”

“i’m a minor who was forced to sell drugs by her abusive father. he’s gonna pay for that jughead. and i want to do my part to make sure he pays for that. please. let me do this.”

jughead stared at her for a few seconds. this girl surprised him everyday. he never knew this is where they would end up when he saw her in the front office on the first day of school. he thought senior year was going to be a breeze. but they weren’t even half way into the semester yet here he was, falling hard for the girl who drugged him just a week ago.

“okay.” he agreed. 

jughead climbed out of the bed and grabbed his phone while betty threw her legs over the side and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“how does my hair look?” she joked. 

“you look perfect.” he smiled. he held up his phone and pressed the record button. “okay, whenever you’re ready.”

betty closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“my name is betty cooper…”

-

toni threw punch after punch into the black punching bag. beads of sweat dripped down her forehead and chest. the music blasted into her ears through her air pods. she ducked as if she were dodging a hit before throwing three hard punches and a kick into the bag. 

she saw her girlfriend out of her peripheral vision standing in the doorway and she gave one more hard kick to the bag with a grunt, causing it to swing back and forth, before removing one of her ear buds to pause the music.

“baby, come to bed.” cheryl suggested softly as she walked up to her fiancé. 

“just thirty more minutes, babe, and i’ll be up.”

“toni…” cheryl said as she reached out to wrap her hands around toni’s lower back and pulled her closer. “i know you have a big mission ahead of you but everything is going to work out, baby. you have prepared and have everything you need. plus, you’ve been working out for an hour and it’s getting late. so please, come to bed.” cheryl pleaded, poking her lips out in a small pout. she knew toni couldn’t resist her pout. 

but she wasn’t trying to coerce toni to bed just because. she knew toni needed her rest and toni knew it too. 

“you’re right. okay, i’m right behind you.”

after a quick shower toni crawled her body over cheryl’s and laid on top of her, her cheek resting over her heart. she listened to her heart beat as cheryl wrapped her arms around her. 

“you think we’re gonna take him down tomorrow?” toni asked. 

“i have not a single doubt. you got this, baby.”

toni cracked a smile. 

“i love you.” toni hummed as she pressed a kiss to cheryl’s chest. 

“i love you.” cheryl echoed. she pressed a kiss to the top of toni’s head and held her tighter. 

the steady beat of cheryl’s heart in her ears lulled toni to sleep. 

-

toni and cheryl walked into the whyte wyrm at ten the following morning. it was  _ packed _ . every serpent and ghoulie was present. 

everything was happening so fast. she had only just found out that the coopers were behind everything on tuesday, although she had her suspicions long before that, and now they were planning to take him down. it didn’t take nearly this fast to catch hiram, or even penny.

“you’re just much more efficient now.” cheryl had said on the drive over to the wyrm.

and maybe they were, but that’s because they’ve had to deal with too many situations like this. part of toni loved the thrill of  _ catching bad guys, _ and another part of her wished this town could just be normal.

“good morning serpents and ghoulies!” toni greeted as she walked through the crowd towards the stage where fangs, malachi and his second in command, jonathan, were already standing. she hopped up on the stage while cheryl sat down on the edge.

“alright! i know things have been moving really fast but today is the day we take hal cooper down!” she shouted with purpose, gaining some woo’s from the crowd. “we already burned down his warehouse, and got one of his dealers, his guard, his son  _ and  _ his daughter on video confessing to his crimes. now all that’s left to do is take that motherfucker out! you ready?” toni yelled passionately, receiving a loud ‘ _ yeah’  _ from the crowd. “malachi, anything you wanna add?”

“nah, i think you covered it. we’re just ready to help you all kick some ass, right ghoulies?” malachi yelled and the ghoulies responded enthusiastically.

“alright, now let’s go over the plan one more time. hal is going to show up here, he’ll no doubt have a couple goons with him. i will meet him outside alone while those delegated serpents and ghoulies hide in their positions. i’ll tell jughead to bring betty out and he’ll think we’re making a trade. when things get heated, ‘cause they probably will, i’ll give the signal and that’s when everyone comes out. hopefully we all get out of this with none of us shot or injured. everyone ready?” toni smiled as everyone in the bar agreed with looks of determination. she never thought she’d see the day where the serpents and ghoulies would be under one roof working together. but here they were and she couldn’t be more proud.

“uh- hey toni!” fp suddenly suddenly yelled, grabbing toni’s attention. “someone is here!” 

“who?” toni asked as she stepped towards the edge of the stage, sliding her hand in her jacket pocket that held her switchblade. 

all of the serpents and ghoulies faced the entrance as sweet pea limped in with veronica at his side. toni instantly relaxed and a wide smile grew on her face as the gang members started applauding and cheering.

“welcome back sweet pea!” toni welcomed as the man walked through the crowd, receiving high fives and pats on the back. 

“speech!” jughead yelled.

“speech!” fangs echoed before the crowd of gangs members chanted the word.

sweet pea walked towards the stage and climbed up on it with the help of fangs, toni and malachi and the crowd went silent.

“i just gotta say one thing. seeing all of you, serpents and ghoulies alike, coming together like this… it just warms my heart.”

“i guess getting shot turned you soft.” fangs interjected causing an eruption of laughter. 

“alright alright, maybe i am. but let me add this… that motherfucker didn’t kill me y’all!”

“YEAAHHH!” the entire crowd cheered and laughed.

sweet pea chuckled as he walked over to toni and fangs.

“speaking of that motherfucker… can i see him?”

“baby, no. you’re supposed to be at home resting.” veronica chimed in before toni could answer.

“i’m not gonna do anything, i just want to see him.” sweet pea tried to convince her. veronica crossed her arms and squinted her eyes at her fiancé before looking at toni.

“tell him he’s not allowed to try and hurt him, he just got discharged this morning.” veronica said to toni, giving her that glare that meant she wasn’t playing around, because she knew sweet pea.

“sweet pea, as your serpent queen i am ordering that you not attack charles in any way except verbally.”

sweet pea sighed and rolled his eyes before lifting his hand up to his forehead like a salute. 

“yes madam serpent queen.” 

“alright come on.” toni rolled her eyes with a chuckle before leading him down to the basement. 

the two serpents guarding the room stepped to the side the moment they saw toni and sweet pea coming down the hallway. toni opened the door and allowed sweet pea to step into the room first. the door slammed shut as toni turned on the lights and charles jolted up in his seat. when he made eye contact with sweet pea his eyes widened in fear.

“ah, so this is the bitch that tried to kill me.” sweet pea snorted as he started walking closer to the man.

charles looked at him like he was a ghost coming to drag him to hell. he flinched as sweet pea cracked his knuckles and cowarded back in his chair.

“i- i’m sorry. please, don’t hurt me.”

“should’ve thought of that before you shot me!” sweet pea snapped as he wound his fist back, causing charles to flinch back and close his eyes in preparation to feel his fist connect with his face.

“pea!” toni shouted before he could punch him. “as much as i want to see you kick his ass, if veronica sees you with bruised knuckles she’ll kill me.”

sweet pea inhaled sharply and closed his eyes to calm himself. he unclenched his fist and brought his hand back down to his side.

“you are so lucky i have a fiancé that cares about my well being. you’ll get yours soon enough.” sweet pea scoffed before spitting in the man's face. “alright, let's get out of here. he smells like shit.”

-

it was 11:45. betty has barely taken her eyes off her phone clock since 11:30. she trusted toni, she trusted jughead, and she trusted the serpents. but the closer time got to noon the more nervous she became. jughead kept reassuring her that everything will be fine and she believed him, but she just couldn’t help the nerves.

toni came up to the table she and jughead were sitting at and sat down. 

“nervous?” she simply asked.

“a little.” betty answered honestly.

“that’s expected. but you’re in good hands. i got you. jughead got you. everyone in this room got you. and if it wasn't for you we wouldn’t even be here right now.”

“thank you toni, really.”

“it’s no problem.”

“hey can i ask you something?” betty asked before toni could get up.

“sure.”

“when this is all over i’d… i want to know if i can join the serpents.”

toni’s eyebrows raised in shock and she looked at jughead who was mirroring her expression.

“this is news to me.” jughead said, raising his hands in surrender. 

“okay… why do you want to join?” toni inquired.

“you all are more than just a gang. you’re a family. you’re more of a family than my family is. and you do everything in your power to protect the ones you love. i would love nothing more than to be a part of a family like that.”

toni looked back at jughead and she nodded with a satisfied frown.

“alright, let’s just get through this day and then we can discuss it more later, okay?” toni offered with a smile.

“okay.” betty responded with a smile of her own.

toni’s phone started to ring and she took it out of her pocket to answer the call.

“what’s up, rocket?” she paused as she listened to his voice come through the phone. “alright thank you.” toni hung up the phone. “it’s time.”

betty’s heart panged with nerves as she reached for jughead’s hand. 

“just breathe. it’s going to be okay.” jughead whispered to her and placed a kiss to the side of her head while toni quickly hopped up on the stage.

“alright listen up! that was our lookout. cooper just left his house and should be here in about ten minutes. everyone to their positions now!” toni commanded and everyone in the bar scurried to where they were supposed to be. toni hopped down from the stage and walked over to betty and jughead. 

“betty, are you ready?”

betty closed her eyes to compose herself. when she opened them she was looking at toni with the utmost determination. the realization struck. it was finally happening. her father was going down for his crimes. she was finally going to be free. it was as if all the fear she had moments ago was gone.

“i’m ready.”

-

it was quiet. toni leaned up against her car with a cigarette in her mouth as she waited for hal to arrive. she didn’t light it though. she wanted to. she really wanted to. but as she brought the flame up to it all she could think about was how her mother was in the hospital, with cancer, just hours away from dying. so she didn’t light it.

she heard the low rumble of an engine and tires rolling over the gravel and she lifted her head up to see a nice, expensive car with tinted windows pull to a stop. all four doors opened and hal along with three other large men exited the vehicle. 

toni tossed her unsmoked cigarette away and leaned her body off her car as hal stood about ten feet away from her.

“hal. so nice to see you again.” toni snorted sarcastically.

“listen, miss _ serpent queen _ . normally i’m a patient man, but today i have no patience for your games. so you’re going to bring me my daughter right now and no one will get hurt.”

toni laughed.

“you think you can come into my hood, onto my land, and make demands?”

“sweetheart, it’s four of us and one of you. don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

toni just laughed again. 

“alright. jughead!” she called out. 

jughead appeared from around the corner, his hand wrapped around betty’s arm, who had her arms tied behind her back and bandana tied around her mouth. 

toni kept her eyes on hal, looking for some kind of reaction at seeing his daughter tied up like this, but he looked unphased. that made toni mad.

jughead came to a stop next to toni and lowered betty onto her knees, trying not to make it obvious that he was trying to be gentle.

“now hand her over and we’ll leave peacefully.” hal commanded.

toni laughed again.

“okay, i’ll hand her over. only if you promise to stop selling drugs in riverdale and get the hell out of my town.”

“and why would i do that? i don’t even know what you’re talking about?” hal chuckled.

“i genuinely think you have one brain cell. you don’t think i just kept you daughter here for shits and giggles do you?” toni said cockily and she saw the twitch of anger on hal’s face. “i know everything about your operation.”

as toni expected, hal’s face turned red with anger and he pulled a gun that was resting in the holster clipped to jeans and pointed it at toni, the three other men doing the same. toni immediately pulled her own pistol out that rested in the back of her jeans and pointed it at hal.

“or i could just kill you both and take my daughter. it’s four guns against one.”

“you don’t wanna do that.”

“and why not?”

“now boys!” toni yelled and one by one each serpent and ghoulie came out of their hiding spots, holding various guns and weapons, all surrounding hal and his guys. hal looked around the circle in shock but kept his weapon up. 

“you could try to kill me. but then my boys would take you and your boys out, and i don’t think you can take on all of us. besides, i’m pretty sure you’re gonna wanna see this.”

“see what?”

“jughead.” 

jughead took his phone out of his pocket and held it up as he played the compiled video of dilton, the guard and betty’s confessions.

_ “...my name is chic smith. i am a guard for hal cooper. my job was to guard his warehouse, the warehouse where he cooked his jingle jangle and other various drugs…” _

_ “...my name is dilton doiley… i am a senior in high school. i’m only seventeen years old. hal cooper threatened me and forced me to sell his drugs…” _

_ “...my name is betty cooper…” _

and by the time it got to betty’s video his eyes went wide with rage, especially when jughead lifted betty off the ground, removed the bandana from her mouth, and moved her to stand next to him. the symbol of solidarity caused him to release a sharp breath of anger through his nose.

“you lost cooper. give it up.” toni said with a cocky smirk.

“please, you think a few little phone recorded confessions are gonna do anything. i’ve been in the game for a long time. and even though that ungrateful little bitch sold me out, i still have my wife and my son to back me up.”

toni laughed again, louder than the last couple times.

“cooper cooper cooper. boy do i have a surprise for you. oh jet!” toni sing-songed and just watched hal with a smug expression.

hal lowered his weapon and his jaw tightened in anger while his eyes widened in shock. jet rounded the corner with a tight grip on charles’ arm. hal slightly grimaced at the way his son looked; limping, bruised, covered in dried blood, eye swollen shut, cuts on his face, blood in his hair, gauze around his thigh. jet walked in front of toni and kicked the back of charles’ knees to force him to the ground, causing him to grunt in pain. he handled him much rougher than jughead handled betty seeing as he was the actual prisoner and betty was a decoy.

hal’s face slowly turned red and his face got tighter and tighter with rage. his free hand balled into a tight fist, his knuckles becoming paler, while his hand holding the gun started to shake.

“you did this to my son!” hal fumed. he took a step forward and was about to point his gun at toni when out of nowhere his hands were forced behind his back and he was brought down to his knees as well. 

toni watched proudly as sweet pea and fp incapacitated him. he tried to break free of their grip but they were too strong. 

hal’s men immediately placed their guns on fp and sweet pea’s heads, right before fangs, malachi, tall boy and two other ghoulies placed their guns on hal’s men’s heads. 

“drop your weapons.” fangs commanded through clenched teeth as he nudged the man’s head with his gun. the man removed his gun from sweet pea’s head and the other men followed. they set their guns on the ground and backed away with their hands up while the serpents and ghoulies kept theirs drawn on them.

fp grabbed a zip tie from his pocket and locked hal’s wrists behind his back tightly before fangs moved over and held his gun against hal’s head, threatening to shoot him if he moved.

“you little serpent bitch.” hal spit. 

“jughead, show him.” toni commanded as she lowered her gun but kept a firm grip on it.

jughead pulled his phone back out and walked up to hal. he pulled up another video and pressed play before turning the screen around.

“ _ my name is charles cooper. my father is a drug dealer and has been the one supplying this town with jingle jangle and other various hard drugs. i also willingly sell. i planted the drugs in cheryl blossom’s club, under the command of my father. and i shot nathaniel miller, more known as sweet pea, also under the command of my father…” _

as hal listened to his son’s words, his lips pursed and his eyebrows tilted down. toni didn’t think his face could get any more red.

“you sold me out. you fucking sold me out! i have given you  _ everything!”  _ hal yelled towards his son.

“look what they did to me!” 

“i don’t care! you should’ve kept your mouth shut and died with honor!”

“dad...” charles’ voice shook with hurt.

“and you, betty. siding with these low lifes. do you really think any of these snakes actually care about you?”

“they’ve cared about me more in this one week than you have my entire life.” betty declared with purpose.

“you ungrateful bastards. the both of you!” hal poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue. “alright. fine. call the cops. turn me in. but i’m a white man in america, i’ll be out in a year, two tops and then i’m coming for all of you!” hal yelled, his voice echoing out around them.

“jughead, take betty inside please.” toni calmly suggested and jughead nodded in understanding before wrapping his arm around betty’s waist and leading her back into the bar.

toni chuckled as she stepped closer to hal.

“you know, you’re right. you are a white man in america and i know none of the people you have hurt will ever get justice if you're turned in alive.” toni said, her voice eerily calm as she loaded her gun and pointed it at hal’s head. she looked at fangs and nodded her head to the side and he removed his gun from hal’s head and backed away.

“what? you think you’re going to kill me?” hal scoffed although toni could see the fear deep in his eyes.

“thought that was obvious.”

“you don’t have the guts.”

“don’t underestimate me.”

“please. you’re just a little southside bitch who is in way over her head. i bet you’ve never killed anyone in your li-”

_ BANG! _

the loud echo of the gun shot rang out. 

a thick line of dark red blood rolled down hal’s face from the hole right in the middle of his forehead before his body fell backwards.

“ugh, i hate when they talk too much.” toni simply stated as she walked over to where they were still holding up hal’s men. “you three on your knees, now!” toni commanded.

the three men, whose jaws were dropped in utter shock, dropped down to their knees.

“hands behind your backs.” she commanded again and they did as they were told.

fp and sweet pea walked behind the men and used zip ties to lock their arms behind their backs.

“and now you!” toni shouted as she turned around and pointed her gun at charles, who was somewhat frozen after watching her kill his father.

“no! please! please don’t kill me! please!” he begged loudly as his body shook with fear.

“you tried to kill my best friend. maybe i’ll just  _ try _ to kill you. eye for an eye right?”

“please… don’t…” he whimpered.

“give me one reason why i shouldn’t!”

“i… i don’t know… just… please.”

“you have no reasons as to why you shouldn’t die but i have many reasons as to why you should!”

charles’ shoulders shook and he closed his eyes and breathed heavily as he prepared himself for the bullet that was sure to fly through his skull like his father.

toni moved her finger to rest on the trigger and aimed the gun in the middle of his forehead. she pushed her finger down slowly and just as she was about to fire she was stopped when she heard cheryl’s voice.

“toni!” cheryl called out to her and the second she looked up and saw her, her heart dropped and she slowly lowered her weapon to her side.

cheryl was standing there with glassy eyes and her cell phone held up to her ear.

_ no...  _

_ no, it wasn’t time yet. _

“it’s your mother.” 

toni shook her head as her eyes started to gloss over. it wasn’t supposed to be time yet. they needed more time. 

“no… no…”

“toni…” fangs walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder as he reached for her gun and took it out of her shaky hands. “go.”

“but- but-”

“toni, we got this. go.”

toni looked up and fangs as a tear rolled down her cheek. he nodded at her and she nodded back. cheryl stuck her hand out and she grabbed it and allowed her to lead her to the car.

-

cheryl and toni rushed into the hospital and up the stairs to audra’s room. they walked into the room without knocking on the door and the sight actually broke toni’s heart. audra’s skin looked pale and dry, her eyes were sunken in, and she looked like she was barely breathing. 

“n-no…” toni stuttered out as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

she wasn’t supposed to care.

“toni…” her mother barely rasped out.

“no. no! we were supposed to have more time i- this isn’t fair. you- you can’t just leave me again.” toni’s shoulders shook and her bottom lip trembled as she spoke.

“i’m… sorry…” audra spoke slowly, her voice cracking.

“no… no!” toni wailed as she stepped closer to her bed.

“i… just… wish… i could… see you… get married…” audra said slowly before taking in a dry breath.

toni’s head just bowed as her shoulders shook. she wasn’t supposed to care. it wasn’t supposed to hurt. her mother already left her once she should be used to the feeling. 

toni felt cheryl’s hand on her shoulders, pulling her back before she lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. she reached down to hold both of toni’s hands in her own.

“i, cheryl blossom, promise to love you for as long as i live. i promise to hold you in the good times and even tighter the bad times. i promise to stand by you and be your life long partner until death does us part.” cheryl declared as her own tears slid down her face. she nodded at toni who let out an audible cry before sniffing back the snot that threatened to leave her nose.

“i, t-toni topaz…” toni paused as more tears threatened her eyes.

“it’s okay.” cheryl whispered and squeezed her hands as encouragement.

“p-promise to love you for the rest of m-my life. i p-promise to b-be your best friend, your partner, your lover. i p-promise to stand by you when things a-are tough, and when they aren’t, till d-death do us part.” toni stammered out through her sobs, but she meant every word.

“grandpa.” cheryl looked over at thomas, who was watching the whole scene with his own teary eyes.

he smiled at cheryl and walked over to stand in front of them.

“do you take each other?”

“i do.” cheryl answered first.

“i do.” toni repeated.

“i now pronounce you wife and wife. you may kiss the bride.”

cheryl cupped toni’s cheeks and the second their lips pressed together the monitor flatlined, the loud and long beep ringing out into the room.

“no! no! she- call someone! somebody help! she- help!” toni cried as she ran over to her bedside and gripped her mother’s cold hand in her own. 

“toni… this is it.” thomas said calmly.

“no! get a doctor! bring her back! we- we need more time!”

“toni…” thomas said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. he shook his head as two tears rolled down his face. “this is it. she signed a dnr.”

“a dnr?”

“do not resuscitate.” cheryl stated sorrowfully.

toni looked back at her mom. the shaking of her shoulders stopped and the trembling of her bottom lip stopped, but the tears continued to flow out of her eyes. she lifted her mother's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“i forgive you, mommy. i forgive you.”

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ 
> 
> this is a bittersweet moment because not only is this the last chapter of this fic but this is the last chapter of my FINAL fic. i’ve already announced on twitter a couple months ago that i was retiring from writing fics and the day has finally come. 
> 
> i just wanted to say thank you all sooo much for sticking with me, especially those that have been with me since 10 years. 10 years was my first fic i ever published and while i may hate that fic now, it gave me the courage to continue to write and publish fics and because of that my writing and storytelling has improved tremendously.
> 
> writing fics, although very stressful at times, has been such a joy. it's one of the reasons i gained so many amazing friends, i was awarded one of the top three best choni fic writers by riverdale stan twitter lmao and even had the privilege of collaborating with my favorite choni fic writer. you know who you are <3
> 
> thanks again to everyone who has ever left a kudos, a comment, added any of my works to their threads, all the cc’s, dm’s and tweets. it has been an honor and a privilege writing for the choni fandom (and the one barchie fic). 
> 
> and without further ado please enjoy the last chapter of my last fic.

  
two weeks later.

after toni put an end to hal cooper's life everything that happened next felt like a blur.

that day, while toni was at the hospital with her mother, keller showed up on the southside, after receiving a call from fangs. he was confused to see hal cooper’s lifeless body on the ground and his three goons plus charles handcuffed and sitting on the hard gravel next to him. but when fangs explained to him that hal and the three men threatened them, toni was forced to use self defense and killed him.

keller wanted to be furious but that was before jughead showed him the video of all of the confessions. he called a coroner to come get hal, and called for backup to take the three men and charles into custody.

jughead knew what was about to happen when keller approached him and betty.

“i’m going to have to take you in for questioning as well.” 

betty looked at jughead worriedly but he gave her a look of reassurance that everything was going to be okay. he gave her a kiss with a verbal promise of-

“i’ll be right behind you.”

betty was let go that night, and she ran into jughead's arms and squeezed him tightly.

dilton doiley was also called in for questioning that afternoon and was offered immunity after informing sheriff keller of every dealer that worked for hal. since betty and dilton both gave confessions that hal forced them to sell, everyone underage kid who worked for hal was let off the hook, even though a few of them sold willingly.

alice was arrested. polly tried to flee but was caught just outside the town line. with all of the evidence from the warehouse, and the confession videos, hal was in the grave rotting and the rest of the coopers were put behind bars. the investigation only took a few days and everything was tied neatly into a bow.

“i’m free. i’m actually free.” betty had cried tears of joy into jughead’s chest while he pressed kiss after kiss to the top of her head. and with only a few months until her eighteenth birthday, betty was emancipated. she was actually free.

“and another bad guy taken down at the hands of the serpents  _ and  _ the ghoulies! here here!” fangs had yelled loudly, a week later, as the serpents and ghoulies celebrated in the wyrm with drinks and music.

toni wasn’t present though. she wasn’t present for anything after her mother died. everything was handled by fangs and malachi, and they understood.

toni was having a hard time processing the fact that her mother died. sure, she ended up forgiving her in the end, but she didn’t say the words until after she flatlined. that made her feel guilty on some days. 

but other days she remembered how her mother still left and didn’t look back, and it made her angry that she left her again. and sure this time it wasn’t her fault, but she still felt anger.

and other days toni didn’t feel anything.

so yeah, it was a hard process, but how does anyone process their mother that they hardly know dying. was she supposed to feel sad, or angry, or nothing?

“anything you feel is valid.” cheryl had told her one night. and toni wanted to believe her, and wanted her words to make her feel better, but she still wasn’t sure.

and now today was the day of her mother's funeral.

toni hasn’t said a word. from the time she woke up to the time she and cheryl showed up at the small church. toni hasn’t spoken a single word and she almost looked like she just wasn’t there. 

that worried cheryl deeply. for the first time since the beginning of their relationship cheryl didn’t know what toni was thinking and she didn't know what she needed. that made her feel guilty because she didn’t know how to help her right now, and cheryl always knew how to help toni.

cheryl stood with toni in the small lobby of the church, just staring at her longingly, even though she was standing right next to her, she felt far away. when they arrived toni stooped in the lobby. she didn’t tell cheryl why she stopped but cheryl didn’t question it and stood with her.

the reason toni stopped is because she didn’t want to see her mother’s lifeless body lying in a casket. actually, it wasn’t that she didn't want to see her that way, she just couldn’t. she stood in the lobby until the service started and the casket was closed.

“ _ we are gathered here to remember the life of audra topaz…” _

toni’s grandfather gave the eulogy, but toni didn’t hear a single word. his entire speech sounded like the adults speaking in _ peanuts- _ ‘ _ wah wah wah’.  _ and she didn’t cry. the whole service she just stared at the closed casket lifelessly. 

every serpent was present, but toni wouldn’t have known anyway.

the drive to the gravesite was silent as well. toni kept her eyes out the window the entire time. cheryl just wanted to do something; had to do something to let her know she was right here. she glanced at her hand a few times, just itching to reach out for her, when finally she did. she slid her hand under toni’s, her fingers resting against her palm. she half expected toni to move her hand away but she slid her hand into hers and intertwined their fingers, her eyes never leaving the passing scenery out the window.

the gesture wasn’t much but it was something.

toni didn’t react or give any kind of emotion at the small ceremony by the grave either. and when it was over, one by one people started to leave until it was just her and cheryl. her grandfather had given her a pat on the shoulder and stood next to her silently for a while before he eventually left, leaving the couple by themselves. 

“do you want some time alone?” cheryl asked gently.

toni didn’t respond and cheryl took it as a sign that she wanted her to stay until she felt toni let go of her hand.

“i’ll be close by.” cheryl said as she squeezed toni’s arm before she walked away. she stood in the shade under a tree a few feet behind toni.

with toni left alone she just stared at her mother's casket that hovered over the hole. she finally spoke her first words of the day.

“i wasn’t supposed to care.” her voice cracked due to the lack of use. “i wan’t supposed to care about you. i was fine. i was living my best life with my girlfriend and my gang. and you just had to pop back into my life. it would’ve just been easier if you had stayed away and never came back, because then i wouldn’t feel like this.” toni paused and inhaled shakily as her eyes glossed over and her vision blurred slightly. “i wasn’t supposed to care. you did this to me. i wasn’t supposed to care about you.”

toni stood there as two groundskeepers walked up to the casket and began to lower it into the ground. toni didn’t want to watch this but she couldn’t move. it was like her brain refused to send signals to her feet to walk away. she was stuck.

as she watched her mother's casket get lower and lower all she felt was pain. her bottom lip trembled and her shoulders started to shake as she broke down. toni heaved as she sobbed loudly. 

she felt her body starting to give out and before she could fall to the ground she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, arms she knew to be cheryl’s. she slumped against her body as cheryl placed her hand on her chin and turned her head away from the lowering casket.

“it’s okay. it’s okay. i got you, baby. i got you.”

-

fp, jughead and betty entered their trailer, having just got back from the funeral.

“it was a lovely service.” betty stated as she followed jughead into the living room.

“yeah, it was.” he responded as they both flopped down against the couch.

“you kids hungry? i was thinking of going to pick up a pizza? or would you prefer burgers?” fp asked as he took off his jacket and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his white button down.

betty and jughead shared a glance before they both answered, “pizza.”

“alright.” fp chuckled before grabbing his keys and headed back out the door.

jughead turned his body towards betty and lifted his left leg onto the couch. he rested his elbow on the back of the couch and placed his head in his hand as he stared lovingly at betty.

“what?” betty asked with a tilt of her head.

“how are you?” he questioned.

“i’m good… why?”

“well we just left a funeral and i know your father didn’t have one so i just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay. i know you really didn’t get closure with him.”

“jug, babe, thank you so much for your concern, but honestly, i am good. i got closure with him the second i mailed those emancipation papers.”

“what about your mom and your brother and sister?”

“well, i told charles to his face that he was dead to me and i still mean that but. they're in jail and not going anywhere anytime soon so if i ever decide to face them i know where they are. but right now i just want to enjoy my freedom from them. i’m happy, like, genuinely happy, so can we not focus on them?”

jughead smirked proudly at her before scooting closer.

“i know what we can focus on instead.” he said charmingly as he started to lean in.

“oh? and what would that be?” betty asked as she started to lean in also.

their lips got an inch away from each other and just as betty parted her lips in preparation to feel jugheads he suddenly hopped off the couch.

“we can prep for your next trial in two days. you have to know the serpent laws forwards and backwards.”

betty was frozen for a second before she shook her head with a laugh.

“alright let's do it.”

-

cheryl held toni for almost half an hour at the gravesite before her tears finally subsided and they got in the car and headed home.

cheryl was a little afraid of what was going to happen when they returned home. it was hard for her to read toni for the earlier part of the day but now… now she can and she’s afraid.

they reached their home and walked hand in hand up to the front door. when they entered the home cheryl barely had any time to react before she felt toni’s hand wrap around her arm and pull her body against hers, and not a second later she felt rough kisses being pressed to her lips.

this is exactly what cheryl was afraid of.

toni kissed her sloppily with a bruising pressure as she groped cheryl’s backside roughly. she rolled her tongue around cheryl’s messily before turning her around and slammed her back into the front door.

“toni… maybe… we should stop.” cheryl got out between hurried kisses.

“i need you… please.” toni mumbled against her lips before biting down on her bottom lip, causing cheryl to grunt with shock and slight pain.

cheryl had to stop this. she knew this was how they usually dealt with things, but it was usually after a stressful serpent mission, or when toni was mad about something. not when she’s grieving the death of her mother.

toni tangled her fingers into cheryl’s hair and pulled on her roots as she opened her mouth wider into the kiss.

“mmm… toni…” cheryl tried to warn before a tongue was shoved into her mouth.

toni released a hum of disapproval as she lowered her hands back down to cheryl’s backside and squeezed roughly as she used her hips to force her harder against the door.

“toni… baby…” cheryl tried to warn again but toni bit down on her bottom lip again to stop her from saying anything.

cheryl had to stop this.

toni gripped the bottom of cheryl’s dress and hiked it up until it was bunched up at her waist. she moved her panties to the side and swiped her finger through her folds once before-

“toni stop!” cheryl snapped as she gripped toni by her shoulders and pushed her body away. “i know you baby, and i know you may think you need this right now but it’s not. so just… stop.”

toni froze, eyes wide like a deer in headlights as realization started to hit her of what she was about to do.

“oh my God… cheryl… i- i’m sorry… i’m so-” she whispered, shaking her head as her bottom lip started to tremble. 

“come here.” cheryl pulled toni’s body against hers and wrapped her arms around her tightly as toni broke down for the second time today. she rubbed her hand over the back of her head over and over as she whispered, “let it out.”

_ this _ is what toni needed. she didn’t need to have sex to release her emotions or distract herself from them. this time she needed to let them happen. she needed to feel them.

“it’s okay, baby. i’m right here.”

and for another ten minutes or so cheryl just held onto toni as she released her emotions.

“i’m sorry cheryl.” toni rasped out after pulling away with a loud sniff.

“no apology necessary. come on, let's go get comfortable and then i’ll make us some tea and we can talk.”

toni nodded and followed cheryl up the stairs into their bedroom where they stripped their dresses and replaced them with comfortable sweats and t-shirts. they walked back down to the first level of the home and cheryl moved into the kitchen to prepare the tea while toni got comfortable on the couch.

cheryl walked into the living room with two cups of tea and handed one to toni as she sat down. they both took a sip before setting their cups on the saucers on the coffee table.

“you were really quiet today.” cheryl started the conversation.

“i know.”

“what was going on in your head?” cheryl pressed gently as she turned her body on the couch to face toni more.

toni picked up her teacup to take another sip before releasing a breath.

“it’s just… i wasn’t supposed to care about her. i wasn’t supposed to feel anything towards her.” toni croaked as she leaned her elbow against the back of the couch and rested her hand against her head.

“but now you do.” cheryl said more as a statement but with a hint of a questioning tone. 

“now… now i feel… guilty.” toni lowered her voice as if she was ashamed to say it.

“why?”

“because she tried, and i wouldn’t give her the time of day. maybe if i had just forgiven her sooner we could’ve had more time.”

“toni, my sweet, whatever guilt you are feeling right now… free yourself of it. you had to forgive her on your own time and she understood that. i know it may be hard for you to believe or accept right now, but your mother died at peace. you told her to stay, you shared your life with her, you showed up for her final moments, and she got to watch us marry. she died at peace with that so please don’t feel guilty for anything, okay?”

toni nodded and she dropped her eyes down to her lap before she felt cheryl’s fingers on her chin, lifting her head back up.

“okay?” cheryl repeated more passionately.

“okay. i hear you, baby.”

cheryl gazed into her eyes for a second before she leaned back against the couch and rested her head on the arm rest. she held her arms up and motioned for toni to come closer. toni smiled as she moved over cheryl and rested on top of her, resting her head on her chest.

“you were right. this is what i needed.” toni hummed as she snuggled her head against cheryl’s chest.

“i know. and we’re going to get through this together. it’s going to be okay, my love.” cheryl mumbled before pressing a kiss to the top of toni’s head. 

“i know.”

-

seven months later.

“you may kiss the bride.”

toni smiled as she watched her best friend lean in to give the most loving kiss to his now wife. she looked straight across from where she stood behind sweet pea to where cheryl stood behind veronica and smiled lovingly at her, chuckling softly when cheryl gave her a wink. the audience stood up and applauded as the newlyweds walked down the aisle holding hands. cheryl and toni looped their arms together as the wedding party followed them out.

they all hopped into a limo and drove to sweetwater to take wedding pictures. toni had the brightest smile on her face as she watched sweet pea and veronica pose on the small beach right in front of the water.

“he really did it.” fangs said with a chuckle as he walked up to stand next to toni. he was wearing a black suit with a lavender vest and bowtie that matched toni’s and the other bridesmaids dresses.

“yeah, he really did. i can’t believe just a year ago he claimed they were just  _ having fun.  _ now look at them.” toni chuckled as they watched as sweet pea and veronica looked into each other's eyes lovingly while the photographer snapped the shot.

“it’s crazy. that’s gonna be you soon.” fangs smiled as he placed his hands on his hips.

“heh, yeah…” toni trailed off. fangs was about to ask her about her weird response when the photographer called them over for group pictures.

-

toni picked at her piece of cake mindlessly as she sat at the wedding party table alone while everyone crowded the dance floor. she watched as sweet pea and veronica danced and looked at each other as if no one else in the room existed. she watched jughead and his serpent girlfriend betty laugh as he twirled her around. she watched with a hint of a smile on her face as cheryl danced with fangs and kevin.

after all the cooper shit died down, fangs continued to complain that he was the only single one left. sweet pea and toni got tired of hearing him remind them everyday so they convinced him to reconcile with ex boyfriend kevin. and five months later they were still going strong.

“hey pretty lady.” cheryl yelled over the music as she walked up and sat down next to her. 

“hey.” toni responded.

“why aren’t you out there with everyone? you love to dance.”

“i don’t know.” toni shrugged as she scraped her forth through the icing of the cake.

cheryl scooted closer and rested her hand on the back of toni’s chair.

“okay what’s going on, baby? this is supposed to be a happy day. what are you thinking?”

toni set her golden fork down against the lavender table cloth and turned to face cheryl.

“just… and i am so extremely happy for sweet pea and veronica... but, i don’t know, it just reminded me that we haven't had our proper wedding yet, we haven’t even set a date or started planning.”

“yeah, well we had a little stopping drug dealers to deal with. plus you were still dealing with your mom and stuff.”

“yeah…” toni murmured.

“you know i’m not in any rush baby. plus i loved our little hospital ceremony, and your mom got to see it.”

toni’s lips curled into a small smile and her eyes glossed over at the memory.

“you know what’s crazy? we were only cool for like three days but i actually kind of miss her.”

“i know honey.” cheryl pouted as she moved her hand to twirl a piece of toni’s loosely curled hair around her fingers.

“but, i’ve dealt with it though. yeah, i miss her and some days it hurts a little. but… i’m just ready to be happy. i’m ready to be happy with  _ you.  _ i’m ready to start a life with you.”

“what are you saying?” cheryl asked, although she had a feeling where toni was going with this.

“i’m saying let's finally do it. let's set a date and let’s start planning our wedding.”

“are you sure?” cheryl asked even though her heart was fluttering with excitement.

“yes. i’m more than sure. after all the shit we’ve been through, we deserve to be happy.”

cheryl’s lips pulled back into a toothy smile before she leaned in to connect their lips in a soft kiss. it lingered for a few seconds before they pulled away slowly.

“okay.” cheryl giggled softly.

“okay.”

“yo! blossom! topaz! come on!” sweet pea shouted from the dance floor, breaking the couple out of their little bubble.

toni and cheryl intertwined their fingers as they stood up and walked onto the dance floor. cheryl twirled toni around before they wrapped their arms around each other and danced to the update song.

the couple didn’t leave the dance floor for the rest of the night. after all the stress of getting drugs back out of riverdale and dealing with the ghost from toni’s past, they were happy. truly and utterly happy. and they deserved to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sincerely yours, TopazGotTheJuice. thank you and goodbye.


End file.
